A New Beginning
by SmurfZXC714
Summary: Cammie Morgan was running away; it was her only escape. When she gets captured she isn't sure who her enemies or friends are or anymore. Being a spy she was alone: but it was too bad a green eyed hottie was practically stalking her. MAJOR ZXC. R&R :
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

_Cammie Morgan was on the run. She's been traveling all over the states, trying to escape. Escape her enemies and worse, her friends. She's found answers, but isn't ready to quit just yet, some of the questions itching inside her remain unanswered. And then there is that gorgeous Blackthorne boy she has to worry about. One slip up and she gets caught. But not by Zach's Mother, or the Circle. Not by her family, not by her friends. She's not sure what to think at first but thinks quick on her desision. What will she find? WHat will they ask her to do? More importantly, why is she having this creeping suspicion someone is following her?_

* * *

Chapter 1

The wind whipped through her sun-streaked hair, almost like a fan, or an open window. She could almost imagine sitting in the room at Gallagher, the window open, a breeze strolling in, ruffling her messy hair. The image slipped from her almost as quickly as it came.

_Don't get distracted_, she chanted to herself. She need to focus, otherwise she end up dead, just like her father.

Cammie stood on top of the train waiting for the right moment to jump off. When she saw an opening she leaped from the top of the train and tumbled onto the ground, the easiest landing she could manage without getting hurt. She stood, brushed herself off, and continued running like she hadn't just jumped off a high speed train and possibly killed herself. She had to get away. _Had_to.

She risked an unneeded glance back towards the train. She saw three familiar figures appear on the top, looking around; looking for her. Cammie turned around before the tears could get to her._I won't cry_, she thought to herself.

Even though the train was almost miles away she could still here the aggravated scream that she recognized easily: Bex. Cammie silently chuckled to herself for it being so easy to read her friend. Then she remembered the reason for that scream was _her_fault. She cleared her mind once more. _Don't get distracted_.

She ran faster, despite the beginning ache of a stitch in her side. She knew that right now her mother was in her office at Gallagher, distracting herself from the pain Cammie had caused. Bex was on that train cursing Cammie for leaving, and herself for not being quick enough. Macey was just as angry as Bex, but didn't show it as bluntly. Liz, poor Liz, was probably sitting at a computer, trying to find some way to track her, and Zach. . . God she didn't even want to _think_about him; too much pain, and quite honestly, probably not worth her time. However she saw his beautiful green eyes as she closed her for the slightest moment. She shook it off.

Cammie saw the sky scrapper buildings in the distance. She slowed to a jog before completely stopping. She shrugged of her backpack and stripped down. She switched out her tight leather cat suit for a white ruffled skirt, lavender ballet flats, and a deep purple, elegant sleeveless blouse. She slipped a thin white cardigan over her arms and reached into her bag to get her hairbrush. She combed through her unruly hair until it was soft, and fell in dark blonde waves down her back, not bothering to put on the wig she'd brought. Then pulling out the compact mirror she applied her makeup, in such a way that would make even Macey proud. Cammie put in green colored contacts, to disguise her doe-like brown ones. Finally she switched her backpack into the revisable Coach purse it doubled as.

Who knew she'd actually ever use it. She made a mental note to thank Macey for that particular Christmas present. _Yeah, if I ever see her again_, Cammie thought bitterly to herself.

With one last glance in the small mirror she shoved everything she needed back in the purse, leaving what she didn't to rot in the outskirts of the city.

Cammie straightened her shoulder and took a deep breath, steadying herself. Then she took her first step towards New York as Cassidy Linwood.

* * *

**Okay so this is my first fanfiction, so pease go easy. I have read for a long time and decided it was about time I wrote a story of my own. Hope you enjoy. Told in 3-rd person, hope you guys don't mind.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls book or any of the characters in them. All rights belong to Ally Carter**

**Review? Please **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cammie was enjoying New York. She'd been there three days and no trouble. Not yet anyway. To her surprise, she'd drawn a lot of attention from the New Yorkers. Boys were often turning their heads as she passed, a feeling she was not use to. She found she liked the feeling of men lusting after her. It made her feel more powerful and maybe even sexy.

Cammie, however, did _not _like the jealous stares many women and teenage girls seemed to point her way.

"Excuse me miss," a voice said behind her, momentarily stunning her. _Not _that_ voice_, she silently pleaded.

Cammie turned around, putting her award winning smile, she found made men weak to their knees.

This man however did not seem to be affected. He didn't have a certain someone's green eyes, she sighed internally. Then she remembered these things called color contacts_, could it be him in disguise?_

"Yes?" she asked politely. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering," he asked, bleach blonde hair hanging in his eyes. _Hair dye. He looks kinda like him_, Cammie thought. "If you'd seen a small girl, about seven?" he asked raising an eyebrow. She sighed in relief, he was only looking for his little sister, or cousin, or something.

Cammie distinctly remembered a tiny brunette she'd seen in a bathroom. She'd remembered because the girl was sobbing out a river in the tiny cafe bathroom. Cammie had wanted to help, but as soon as she'd gotten close the girl lashed out and yelled at her to go away. She did what the girl said; no questions asked. Cammie nodded her head in response to the Zach look-a-like-but-not-really. "Yeah, in the bathroom . . . Crying her eyes out...?" she left the ending open so he could fill in.

"Yeah, that's my little sis," he smiled, almost adoringly. "She's upset, our parents are getting a divorce and—" she cut him off, sensing it was obviously difficult for him to talk about it.

"I get it. Had the same problem," she smiled weakly, keeping her cover. "I'll go and get her." He smiled gratefully as she turned away.

_Not Zach. Not Zach_, she chanted to herself.

Cammie went to the ladies room, her only thought on the girl and the cute older brother. _Cute_? Had she really just thought that? She got to the bathroom and the girl wasn't there. It reminded her of when she was a little girl and- s_top_, she chanted to herself.

_Where could she have gone? _Cammie asked herself.

She leaned over to check under the stalls, no one, nothing. That's when she realized she'd gotten set up. Trapped. The thing that scared her the most was she didn't know who's side the blonde headed boy was on. Whether he was capturing her for Mrs. Goode, or for her friends.

Cammie wasn't the least bit surprised when a big, warm hand covered her mouth, and a Napotine patch was stuck on her forehead. There was no escape, she'd gotten caught.

Her last echoing thought were,_ It's my fault, I let myself get distracted._

Cammie woke up to darkness. Not pitch black, because a dim light hovered in the corner. She was surprised to find herself, not tied up, lying comfortably in a bed. Wait, _bed_?

She stretched, expecting to feel sore, from bruises she'd gotten from the dragging her there. There weren't any. A glass of water stood on the nightstand and she quickly chugged it down, not bothering to see if anyone had spiked it. They were treating her _well_. Great actually. She knew better than to keep expecting it. It was probably some sick set up to torture her. Probably Mrs. Goode's idea. She snorted to herself, because it was one of the most likely things Zach's mother would do to her, given the chance.

Cammie threw her legs over the bed, her feet sinking into a furry carpet. _Wow they're really going all out_, she thought to herself, smirking. Damn Zach and his stupid smirk.

She spotted a small black object on the opposite wall. She moved in closer to inspect it. Just as she was ready to smash it a warm hand pulled back hers, stopping her from crushing the small camera under her fists.

"C'mon," a familiar voice said. "That thing cost _a lot _of money. And I don't have enough to get another, so quit crushing things that aren't yours." He said, but she could hear the ease, the smile in his voice.

She spun around trying to place the voice to a face. The greens eyes she was hoping for weren't in the male's face. Instead pretty blue ones were there, her mouth quirked up in recognition.

"Grant?" she asked, disbelieving.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 already. Okay and for those of you who were wondering, yes this is a Zammie fic. You just have to be paitent becuase he might not come in for another couple chapters. But he will come in, so don't worry. I'm sick and don't have to go to school, so I'll probably be updating alot lately, but then it might slow down, so don't get your hopes up. Anyways heres the chapter!**

**PS i know Cammie's a little OOC but I'll try to change it. :P**

Chapter 3

"Hey Cams!" Grant said, smiling and pulling her into a big bear hug. Cammie was too stunned to move. So she didn't, instead she waited until Grant got his fill of hugging her. "How've you been doing?" He asked, a grin tugging at his lips.

"Um, fine?" she said, but it came out like a question, reflecting how she was feeling right then. Grant just kept grinning.

"You know you're a really hard one to catch?" he said. She froze. _Oh god, he's working for the circle_, was her first thought.

"C'mon, come meet the guys," he said, tugging on her arm. She gulped. _The guys_?

"Grant," she started in a soft voice. "Where are we?"

"My buddies cabin. Up in Maine," he said as they walked down the steps together. It was only then she realized she was wearing sweatpants and a fitting tee-shirt. _Okay, I was _so_ not wearing this when I got caught_, she thought. She inhaled deeply, smelling. . . eggs and bacon?

"Grant what that smell?" she asked cautiously.

He let out a throaty laugh, and ruffled her hair. "Silly Cammie. That's breakfast."

_Breakfast? What kind of torture house served... breakfast?_

Grant led her into a small kitchen, but it warm and brightly illuminated. It was the kind of kitchen that you'd see in a 60's movie.

A dark red-headed boy was standing over the stove top, his head bent over whatever he was doing.

"Yo!" Grant yelled. The boy turned around. "This is Cammie," he said motioning to her. "And Cam," he said looking a Cammie. "This is Pauly."

"Pauly?" she asked.

"No. Not like Pauly D, just Pauly," he said sticking out a hand for her to shake. She smiled, walking over to grab his hand.

"Nice to meet you," she said in that weird girly/flirty voice she'd resorted to using lately.

He blinked. "Wow Grant. Didn't tell me she was a charmer." That caused Cammie to blush. She spun around to Grant. She smiled at his appearance, he was stuffing bread rolls in his mouth, and he looked at her and Pauly with an innocent expression.

"I didn't know," he said smiling at Cammie when he had chewed and swallowed his roll. "Except for Zach," he started. "Charmed the freaking pants off of him." Cammie blushed redder as Pauly gave her a side-ways look.

"Ah," Pauly said. "This is Zach's Gallagher girl." Before Cammie had a chance to answer Grant opened his big mouth.

"The one and only."

Cammie swallowed and asked the question she'd been itching to hear an answer for. "Is Zach here?"

Grant shook his head. "He spilt a couple days after you left. No one's heard from him, we kinda assumed he'd be with you. Guess not"

"You don't work for... Zach's mom. . . do you?" she asked hesitantly. Grant and Pauly let out laughs.

"Nah, Cams you're safe. Is that why you were acting all weirdo and tense?" he asked. Cammie felt her shoulder relax, and she nodded. Grant smiled. "Nothing to worry about. We'd never work for that little witch."

"What's with all the chatter?" a voice asked from the door way. A tall lanky boy stood at the door, glasses falling off his face. It took her a minute to realize who it was because he had filled out so much.

"Jonas?"

"Oh, hey Cammie. Wait," he stopped realizing she was _there_. "How did you get here?"

"I dunno, I was _drugged_," she said shooting daggers at Grant, who flinched under her glare.

"Wait you caught her?" Jonas asked, causing Cammie to shrink, she didn't like the word _caught_. Grant nodded happily.

"Now she's all ours," he said pulling her into a headlock. Cammie reacted like she felt she should if he'd been an attacker; which happened to be flipping him onto the floor. Grant rubbed his head, groaned, and let out a little, "Ow."

"Oops. Sorry," she apologized, Jonas and Pauly started laughing again. "Reflex."

"Damn, I forgot how strong Gallagher girls are," Grant mumbled, pulling himself into a sitting position.

"Uh Jonas?" she asked. "What do you mean caught?"

Jonas looked at her in surprise. "Cammie, the whole world is looking for you. Do you know how much you _worth_?"

Cammie looked at him, confused, and tilted her head to the side.

"So you're turning me in for money?" she asked, not understanding. Jonas and Pauly shook their head while Grant jumped to his feet, and hugged her again.

"Of course not!" Then he whispered, lower to the others couldn't hear. "Do you know how much Bex would kill me if I did that?" She let out a laugh and nodded.

"We've decided to keep you safe."

"Um, why?"

"Moral obligations," Grant said and Cammie looked at him surprised.

"When did _you_ learn the phrase, 'Moral Obligations'?" Pauly laughed again. Granted pouted.

"Why do you guys think I'm so stupid?" Jonas and Cammie bit back their lips, knowing they shouldn't answer the question honestly.

"Nothing Grant, don't worry about it."

"Whatever," he said. "Girls are weird," he muttered under his breath.

"I'm telling Bex you said that," she teased, and started to run before he could catch her. Instead she spun right into Mr. Bleach-blonde-hair-blue-eyed-hottie.

She frowned at him.

"Going somewhere?"

"No. You're the one who caught me, aren't you?" she asked, he grinned and nodded.

"I, Corey Summerton, caught you, the famous Chameleon. You have no idea how proud I am," he said grinning, and she could _definitely_ tell he was proud.

"Yeah, don't let it go to your head. I was distracted."

"By what, me?" He asked, a mischievous appearing glint in his eyes.

"No, because I thought there was a crying little girl in the bathroom," she said stubbornly, putting her hands on her hips. _And because I thought you looked like Zach_. Even though he didn't really look like Zach, they just had the same build, deep voice, and tan skin.

Cammie turned back around to Grant, who was still red from her earlier Bex comment. "Is this," the motioned to all of the boys. "'the guys'?"

Grant nodded. "We're not gonna bite Cams."

"I know. I was just wondering if there were any others lurking around corners," she said pointing to Corey.

"Nah, that's it. We sometimes have a visitor or two, other than that it's the four of us. And you," he added with an afterthought.

Cammie felt her lips turn into a smile. "Good to know."

**I looved writting this chappie! it was alot of fun for me and i hope you guys liked it to. Remember to review! (That way Zach will come in faster!)**

**And sorry i know it was a crap ending.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Who's excited? I know I am. A surprise in this one! You find out a little more about our favorite agent... Townsend. Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gallagher girls book, series, or characters, they're all Ally Carter's.**

Chapter four

The next couple of days were rough, especially when you're stuck in a tiny cabin with four guys. It can get a little hectic. Cammie almost rolled over laughing when she found out they cooked _and_ cleaned_; by themselves. _

"What?" Grant said. "I don't like clutter, and neither do the guys," he had said to her when she'd caught him reorganizing the magazines on the coffee table. She just bit back laughter and nodded her head, planning to tell Bex all about it.

Then Grant spun on her. "Wait," he said, and then read her mind, "Don't tell Bex. Unless she likes this kind of thing," he added with an afterthought. She just laughed again, walked out without saying another word.

"Yeah I miss you too," she heard Grant cooing into his phone. _What the hell? _"Bexy I know... It's okay... Do you wanna know a secret?" he asked, and Cammie could probably guess what that secret was. She jumped over the back of the couch and wrestled Grant to the ground, and plucked the phone out of his hand, holding it away from them.

"Grant," she whispered. "Do NOT tell her I'm here. Okay?" she asked and he nodded, she reluctantly gave him the phone back.

"Sorry Bex. One of the _guys_ wanted to spar," he lied, shooting Cammie a glare. She smiled innocently.

"Yeah, never mind, I forgot." Grant continued to talk on the phone so Cammie left, wanting to give them their privacy.

She followed the nerd stench to Jonas' secret lab. Which wasn't that secret seeing as she found in in three second flat.

"Hey Jonas," she said, taking the seat next to him. Her voice had startled him and he almost jumped out of his seat, almost.

"Oh hey Cammie," he said, glancing at her quickly before returning his gaze to his computer screen.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked, trying to read the screen, but couldn't make out any of the numbers or letters.

"Research."

Well _duh_.

"On what?"

"You." Cammie looked at him in surprise.

"You know you can ask me about myself, right?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah I know. I just mean... I'm trying to figure out where the rest of the world thinks you are?" he answered, and she saw a picture of herself, taken from the train, appear on the screen.

"And where do they think I am?"

"Russia, Paris, still in New York," he said, typing away.

"Who knew I was in New York?' she asked, she thought she'd been doing a good job of laying low.

"Everyone," Jonas said rolling his eyes. Cammie felt hurt that she'd been found do easily, Jonas read her expression and quickly backtracked. "What I mean is; you're easy to follow on paper. However, when field agents go out to catch you, you're such a chameleon, they can't find you. So in theory you should be have been caught ages ago, but you're a good enough spy that you didn't." After Jonas explained it, it made her feel slightly better. She smiled.

"How'd you manage to catch me then?" she asked.

"We used your weakness against you," he said, shrugging.

"And what's that?"

"You care for people, you have very..." he struggled to find the right word. " . . . motherly instincts. You wanted to help Corey and his "little sister"," he answered. Cammie looked at him, slightly confused.

"So, I got caught because I'm a good person?" she asked, clarifying. Jonas nodded.

"Pretty much."

"Whatever happened to that little girl?" Cammie wondered aloud.

"Dunno, we just used it to our advantage, we had a camera in the bathroom and—"

"Wait," she said, interrupting him. "You have camera, in _the bathroom_?" she asked. Jonas nodded, thinking it wasn't a big deal, and then he followed where her mind went.

"No we don't use it for _that_! I meant—"

"It's okay Jonas, I understand," she said sweetly. He huffed in approval. Then she continued, "Nerds always have the dirtiest minds, I don't blame you." She got up and moved out before Jonas could defend himself, but on her way out Cammie looked back and saw him blush deep red.

She was laughing to herself when she heard the front door creak open. Cautiously, she stepped behind the wall, and peered around it. Her mouth dropped open when she saw who was at the door.

"Agent Townsend?"

He looked genuinely shocked to see her there. "Cameron?"

"Uh, yeah, Cammie is fine," she said, still getting over shock that he was there. He just kept staring at her.

"How long have you been here, Ms. Morgan?" he asked, ignoring the fact that she'd just told him to call her Cammie.

"A couple days. What brings you here?"

"I needed to speak to one of the boys. Are you telling me you've been living with four boys, for _a couple of days_?" he asked, incredulous.

She nodded and held up four fingers. "To be exact."

"Do you know we've been looking for you?"

"Well, no shit, why do you think I got caught?"

"You got caught by _them_?" he said, motioning to the boys who had gathered at the top of the stairs.

"Uh yeah."

"Good god," he said, walking over to the small kitchen and sitting down in one of the chairs. "Do you know how worried we've been?"

"Who's we?" she asked skeptically.

"You've been here the whole time. I don't believe it," he said, and was now rambling to himself. Cammie cleared her throat loudly, as the rest of the guys piled into the small kitchen.

"Who's we?" she repeated, in a strong clear voice. Townsend looked at her surprised at the authority in her voice.

"You're Mother, Abby, all your little friends, the rest of the CIA and M16," he said studying her.

"Why is everyone looking for me?"

"Ms. Morgan, do you know how much you're worth?" he asked. She nodded, remembering the numbers Pauly had shown her days earlier. The one with a 3 and _lots_ of zeros behind it. "Then you understand why people are looking for you."

"_Why _do they want me? _Why _am I worth that much?" she snarled, feeling the anger boil inside her.

"Because of what you may or may not know," he said, ever so quietly.

"What do _they _want?" she asked, and he knew who the _they_ she was referring to was.

"Ms. Morgan, they believe your father maybe have told you things. In code, not in any way you'd remember without putting all the clues together. They want to know what _you _know."

"I don't know anything!" she yelled in frustration. Something sparked behind Townsend's eyes.

"Ms. Morgan, your father is dead."

She froze but only for the slightest second, willing it not to get to her. In a quiet voice she answered,

"I know."

"Do you know why?"

Cammie shook her head.

"They killed him because they found out their plans," he said softly. "He knew what they were planning, and that knowledge killed him. The Circle believed that he somehow passed that knowledge onto you. I'm willing to bet that they'll kill you first chance they get."

Cammie shook her, she'd already found the answer to that particular question. "They don't want to kill me."

"And how do you know this?"

She smiled weakly. "A little birdie told me?"

He frowned. She so elaborated, "I broke into one of their bases, figured it out. I had to leave before the caught me," she clarified. Townsend's mouth dropped open.

"That was _you_?" he asked, disbelieving, causing a grin to spread over Cammie's face.

"Yeah. I told you I had to get out before anyone caught me."

"You've really grown up since I last saw you," he noted, looking at her strangely.

"Thanks?"

"It was a compliment Ms. Morgan. You've turned into the spy you family always believed you would be. Your father would be proud," he said, and she could see the pride in _his_ eyes as well. Before she could ask what he meant by that he got up, and walked away. She heard the front door close behind him and he was gone.

**Okay so I know you guys are upset that Zach didn't show up, but that's only because i didn't get a lot of reviews. i said i would put him in sooner with more reviews. HINT HINT. SO do us all a favor and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The chapter you've all been waiting for. A certain someone DOES make an appearance. A little fluffy with the Zammie, so be warned.**

** And Zammielover I'm sorry if i got his eyes the wrong color, I wans't sure, I'll go back and change them :P. And no need to worry you precious Zachy is in this chapter. And too idontsleepinfearofvoldemort I'm not really sure what your comment meant, is it a good or bad thing? This Chapter is dedicated to Kelsey Goode becuase i loved your review. Thanks to all my other reviewers though :)**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter Owns The Gallagher Girl Series and characters. I do own the plot though. :)**

* * *

Chapter five

"Okay... That was really weird," Cammie said, collapsing on a couch. The guys nodded in agreement and came to sit in the small living room with her.

"He's planning something," Corey said, looking like he was trying to figure that _something_ out.

"How would you know?"

"He's my dad," Corey answered. Cammie felt her mouth gape open, Grant reached over and closed it for her, grinning the whole time.

"Since when?"

"Um, since I was born...?" he said, looking at her like he thought it was a trick question. She blushed under his gaze, just noticing what a stupid question that was.

"Sorry. I meant... I didn't know he had kids," she mumbled.

Corey smiled slightly. "I wasn't lying when I said my parents got a divorce. It just may have been a couple years ago," he said.

"Oh, sorry," Cammie mumbled, not really knowing what to say. Pauly cleared his throat.

"What?"

"I think we need to—"

"Wait!" Cammie said, suddenly realizing something. "Your last name isn't Townsend, it's Summerton," She said to Corey.

"I took my Mom's name..."

"Oh, never mind. Sorry Pauly, continue," she smiled sweetly, and waited for him to begin speaking again.

"... Find out what Townsend is up to."

"Good idea," Cammie said, trying to regain their respect. Which she thought she'd lost by not thinking straight with a couple of the stupid comments she'd recently been making.

"How are we going to do that?" Jonas asked.

"He said he came to see one of you. And I'm just guessing here, but it would be Corey... right?" Corey nodded. "So maybe he'd tell you," Cammie suggested, almost hesitantly.

"Maybe," Corey said, and Cammie was glad they hadn't shot down her idea immediately. Corey spoke again, "It's going to be something revolving around you."

Cammie raised her eyebrows, a sign asking him to elaborate.

Corey shrugged. "I could just tell by that weird look in his eyes."

"Ah, yeah. Saw that, it was kinda creeping me out," Cammie said remembering that glint in his eyes.

Cammie did not like what the guys were assuming, that it was being planned around her. Whatever Townsend was scheming, she wasn't planning to stick around to find out.

While the guys discussed what they were going to do, Cammie went upstairs, and began to pack.

* * *

As soon as the bedside alarm clock turned two fifteen Cammie rolled out of bed, fully dressed. She knew the boys would be asleep by then. Jonas was usually that last one to go to bed, he stayed up hacking. Cammie figured out he went to bed usually at one fifty. Then she gave him time so his spy ears could fall asleep.

She grabbed her bag she'd stuffed with the clothes the guys had given her, which she felt slightly guilty for taking, and slung it over her shoulder.

She crept around the room careful not to make the old floor boards creak. When she got to the stairs she skipped the steps she knew would make sounds under her weight.

As soon as she touched the doorknob, it spun under her hand. "Shit," she mumbled, knowing she'd be caught by whoever was on the other side of that door. She stepped back so that the door could swing inward. "Shit," she repeated when she saw _who_ it was.

"Going somewhere, Gallagher girl?" he asked, looking exactly the way she'd last seen him last. His smirk plastered to his face, amusement glinting in his eyes, his shaggy hair hanging in his eyes. He didn't seem the least bit surprised to see her there, she could probably guess why.

"Maybe," she muttered, glad it was dark, and he probably couldn't see her blushing. His eyes searched hers for a minute, before landing on the bag slung across her shoulder.

"I think that maybe should be a yes," he replied, pulling it off her shoulder. "And I don't think I should let you leave."

"Zach," she said, almost whining. "Please let me go." You could sense the double meaning in her words. He looked at her for a moment, the smirk wiped clean off his face.

"Not going to happen," he said, closing the door behind them, flicking the light on.

"Who told you I was here?" she asked exasperated.

Zach smiled his signature I-know-something-you-don't-know smile.

"A little birdie told me," he murmured, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. His answer _was_ an answer, meaning Townsend had told him, and Zach was probably part of his master plan too.

"I'm not going along with what Townsend wants. I'm not getting involved," she tried to say it in a firm voice, but she could hear it waver.

Zach made puppy dog eyes at her. _Shit, I'm in trouble now_, Cammie thought, feeling her heart contract. "Zach, knock it off," she said, biting her lip and looking away.

"Why? Does it_ distract _you?" he said drawing out his words, he reach out for her, his hands brushing her sides,

"No," she answered, but her voice came out shaky.

"I think you're lying," he said, bending his head down to hers. His lips brushed over hers. And just when she thought he'd kiss her, the bastard pulled away. "That's your punishment for leaving without me," he said, a grin stretching across his face.

"Tease," Cammie muttered under her breath, trying to slow her heart rate down.

"What was that?"

"You, Zachary Goode, are a _tease_," she said, hoping it would get to him. And by the grin being swept of his face, it did.

"_You _left me first," he said quietly. The way he spoke made her want to run away with him all over again.

"Zach, that's not fair."

"Sure it's not," he answered, his smirk reforming on his lips. She could still see the hurt in his eyes though.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, reaching up to stroke his cheek. He gave her a small smile, an action she knew meant her apology had been accepted.

Cammie put her hand on the back of his neck, playing with the silky soft hair there. He bent his head down, their lips barely touching. She couldn't stand that distance anymore and pulled his head the rest of the way, crushing his mouth to hers.

She could still feel him smirking, and she pulled back.

"I'm not going to kiss you if you keep smirking while were doing it," she said, running her fingers over his lips, trying to smooth out the smirk. He smiled at her touch before kissing her again. She'd forgotten how good it felt to kiss him. It was only then, kissing him, had she realized just how much she missed him. It was only a sweet, innocent kiss, and she knew if she didn't stop it now, it would turn into something not so innocent.

They pulled apart, breathless. Cammie rested her forehead against Zach's. She could see the happiness in his eyes, and knew the same thing was reflected in hers. This was _their _moment. The constant worry about each other had disappeared the moment she stepped into his embrace. Just as he was about to kiss her again they hear a creak from upstairs.

"What's with all the...oh," a voice came from the stairs. Grant stood at the top, his previously sleep filled eyes now wide open. Cammie gently stepped away from Zach, out of his arms, blushing to whole time. Then Grant, probably trying to get rid of the awkwardness bounded down the stairs.

"Zach, my man!" he said, and they did one of those weird guy hugs Cammie never understood.

"Hey Grant," Zach said, sounding unhappy that he'd ruined their moment. Cammie heard the annoyance in his voice, and if Grant did he didn't show it.

"What brings you to this fine place?" Grant asked, gesturing to the cabin. Then he noticed Cammie's bag on the floor, and completely forgot about his question for Zach.

"Why is that there?" he asked, pointing to her bag. His tone of voice scared her, it was so... calm.

"Grant—" she started but didn't really know how to finish. He looked at her, his face impasive.

"You were going to leave weren't you?"

"Only because—"

"Weren't you?" he asked, his voice raised an octave. She shrunk back.

"Yes," she answered, her voice barely a squeak. She felt so unbelievably guilty, she didn't know what to do or say to make it better, to make Grant's happy grin return to his face.

They locked gazes, Grant questioning and Cammie's guilty. His eyes seemed to be asking _why_. But never once did he open his mouth again.

"I didn't want to have anything to do with Townsend's plans," she said, her voice cracking slightly and she didn't know why. She did, however feel like she just broken a bond Grant and her had created the last couple of days. A bond of trust. Like a close brother and sister. "It wasn't to do with you or any of the guys," she said, her apologies written all over her face.

She could feel Zach stiffen at her side when she said _guys_. When she turned back to look at his expression, he did not look happy.

"_Guys_? What happened to Flora and Diana?" he asked. This time Grant was the one who looked guilty.

"They left. Just like you," he said quietly.

"Who's here?" Zach asked, obviously trying to keep his voice down. Only then did Cammie noticed he had slipped his arm around her, protectively.

"Me, Jonas, Pauly, and Corey," he said Corey's name very quietly, almost like he didn't want Zach to hear.

"Corey? Are you kidding me?" Zach asked, disbelieving. "When did he get here?"

"A couple of weeks ago. Look Zach nothing happened, I already warned him," Grant said, holding his hands up in surrendered.

"Warned him about what?" Cammie asked.

"Nothing," Grant and Zach said together, not taking their eyes off of each other.

"Zach," she said, reaching up and turning his face so he was looking at her. "Warned him about _what_?" she repeated in the same tone she'd used on Townsend earlier. Zach obviously heard the same authority in her voice.

He mumbled something under his breath, looking at the ground. "What was that?"

"Warned him about staying away from you," he repeated, louder, still not looking at her. His voice held a note she couldn't quite recognize.

"And why would you need to do that?"

This time he met her eyes. "Because he's an asshole, and I didn't want you to get mixed up with him and his games," he said, and she finally detected what was in his voice. He was _jealous_. And she thought it was kinda hot.

"Is someone jealous?" she asked, her voice obviously lighter.

"No," he answered stubbornly. Grant discreetly coughed, breaking them out of their moment. When he did cough Cammie thought she heard the word "liar" underneath it. Apparently Zach did to and shot him a glare.

"It's true," Grant said, and then yawned. "I'm going to bed. Night lovebirds." He ruffled Cammie's hair and began up the stairs. Then turned back around on them.

"No leaving," he said it like he was an adult talking to a child. Cammie nodded, knowing she wouldn't be leaving that house any time soon. "Be safe," he called from the top of the stairs, causing Cammie's cheeks to turn bright red.

Zach wrapped her in his arms, tucking her head under his chin.

"I missed you," Cammie mumbled into his chest. When he heard her words he tightened his muscular arms around her.

"I missed you too," he said, his lips brushing her temple.

She pulled back so she could see his face. A mischievous grin spread across her face.

"So jealous, huh?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"How would you feel if I was in a small house filled with four girls?" he countered, and causing a churning in Cammie's stomach. "I thought so," Zach said, seeing her expression.

"Fine. It's still kind of hot thought," she said, her lips reaching his neck.

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm," she mumbled before, pulling his head down so their lips could meet. She felt him smile against her mouth.

"Maybe I should get jealous more often," he said, not bothering to pull back to speak. He felt her nod her head in agreement before Cammie pulled him tighter against her.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. Please Please Please Review. Also any idea are welcome just write it in your review, or PM me. :) Remember REVEIW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So this Chapter is kind of boring... but very essential to the plot. I also put a couple fluffy moments in just to balance it out. **

* * *

Chapter 6

Cammie woke up extremely comfortable. She almost didn't want to move. However a loud banging in her ears caused her to open her eyes. The light was bright in the small cabin room, it took her a minute for her eyes to adjust. She looked down and figured out why she was so comfortable. Zach's arms were wrapped tightly around her, ensuring that she didn't fall of the narrow couch. Cammie's head rested lightly on his chest, his heart beating strong and steady. She smiled at his sleeping face, glad he wasn't smirking. It was probably the only time she'd see him with out it for a while, and she planned to enjoy every second of it. Although she knew if she went to long without seeing it she go right back to missing it.

She smiled, remembering how they ended up on the couch after a heated make out session, wearing the two of them out. They had fallen asleep on the couch together, to tired to go upstairs.

The banging on the door seemed to get louder as Cammie lifted her head, as much as she didn't want to move, preparing to go and get it. When she tried to unwrap herself from Zach, his arms tightened their grip on her. When she looked back at his face there was his smirk, and she knew he was awake.

"Leave it," he mumbled into her hair, not once opening his eyes. Cammie sighed and relaxed back into her couch buddy. The banging got louder, but Zach appeared to have fallen asleep again. She sighed, and just as she was about to push herself off of him she heard pounding down the stairs.

She heard the door creak open, and muffled voices at the door. Whoever was at the door came in and closed the door behind themselves.

Cammie snuggled back up to Zach, not wanting to be bothered by whoever was at the door.

"Well, isn't that sweet?" she heard Pauly say from the doorway of the living room. She cracked her eyes open to see Townsend and another agent standing behind him.

"What do you want Townsend?" she asked, the words slightly muffled by Zach's chest.

"We've got a plan," he replied, causing Cammie to groan and pull away from Zach. She sat up before he could pull her back down. He didn't wake up though, so she didn't have to deal with that problem.

"I'm not interested," she said immediately pulling her long hair into a messy bun.

"Doesn't matter Ms. Morgan, this is for the safety of your country," Townsend said. Cammie rolled her eyes, and coked her hip, looking an awfully lot like her aunt.

"Let me guess," she said, "for this to work, it involves my safety not being so secure." The agent behind Townsend slightly paled, but she ignored it, locking eyes with the British man's pale blue ones.

"Ms. Morgan. You don't have a choice."

"We all have choices," knowing she was probably quoting someone. **(A/N I'm not sure who, but I'm pretty sure its a quote :P) **

"Not in this decision."

"What do you want me to do?" she asked, her tone making it clear that she wasn't saying yes, she was just curious.

"Infuriate the Circle."

She scoffed, "We've_ tried _that."

"We're taking a different approach. An approach that would be approved by your father." Cammie raised an eyebrow, at the same time shooting him a glare for mentioning her father.

"And how would you know that?"

"We've spoken to him," he said calmly, looking her dead in the eye.

"Alright," she said, laughing bitterly. "I didn't know you had the ability to talk to dead people." She mumbled sarcastically, eying the document the other agent had pulled out of his briefcase.

"I don't Ms. Morgan. Your father is alive. We lied to you earlier," he said, and the weird part was the couldn't detect any lies in his eyes. Then again, he _was_ a spy.

"Uh, huh, and why would you do that? Also I learned he was dead, by _Circle _agents," she said, her tone deadly cold.

"Ms. Morgan this information is so confidential most of the Circle members don't know he's alive."

"Townsend," she said, her voice harsh. "Quit it. I don't care if you're lying or not, I never want to hear anything to do with my father come out of your mouth again," she snarled. The unknown agent behind Townsend looked extremely shocked that she spoke to him like that, however Townsend nodded.

"Fine. Not another word. It doesn't matter. Would you like to know what your going to be doing?" he asked, reaching back for the document the other agent held. A voice behind her spoke before she could say a word.

"First things first," Zach said. "Who knows Cammie is here?" he asked in that protective tone he constantly used around her.

"Everyone in this house. The director of the CIA. One other person who I'm not aloud to mention according to your girlfriend," Townsend said. Cammie looked down, embarrassed and angry at the same time.

When she saw Zach nod out of the corner of her eye, she took the file from Townsend outstretched hands.

She opened it cautiously, so nothing would fall out.

_**Operation Infuriate the Circle of Cavan: #37**_

She looked up suspiciously at Townsend. "Really? 37?" she asked. He shrugged and nodded.

**Operatives****: **

** Cameron Ann Morgan (Chameleon) **

** Zachary Dexter Goode (Mask) **

** Jared Simon Lasly (Rook) **

**Mission****: **

** Operatives Mask and Chameleon are to be compromised by Circle agents. **

"You want me to _what_?" Cammie asked, disbelieving. Townsend narrowed his eyes.

"Ms. Morgan read through the whole file before asking questions," he advised.

**Operatives will be given materials (Comms Units, Bugs, Camera, etc.) to complete mission and feed current information through said materials. Chameleon will act as though she has changed sides from the CIA and is now willing to become part of the Circle. After Chameleon has gained trust of all Circle agents she will discreetly take the base down. **

** Mask will be caught with Chameleon, however will resist joining to make it seem more likely Chameleon has turned on CIA. **

** Operative Rook will be a back up plan. He will be willing to get caught so Chameleon may prove her 'worthiness' to the Circle if needed. (Not essential). **

**Timed Estimation: **

** 6 to 18 months **

**Targeted Subjects:**

** Cassandra Loraine Goode (Formerly Tronte): Under Head of COC **

** Walter Henry Reynolds: 1****st**** VP to Cassandra Goode **

** Arianna Alexis McCrubley: 2****nd**** VP to Cassandra Goode**

**Other CIA Operatives Already stationed in COC HQ:**

** Matthew Christopher Morgan: Head of COC (Unknown to most)**

** Sarah Elaine Peabody: COC agent (For CIA) **

**Other Information:**

** 2 bugs on each operative, embedded in their skin, as not to be found**

** Cameras will be disguised on parts of operatives bodies, maybe be found by Circle, but are not necessary to operation **

** Comms units will be completely masked almost microscopic in the operatives ears. Should not be found by circle. **

"This has got to be a joke," Cammie said, scanning back over the papers. She looked up at Townsend. "This plan would never work."

"And Why not?"

"Because I'm not doing it. Why would I _give_ myself to them. They'd kill me," she said. Cammie felt Zach wrap an arm around her waist. She stepped away from it, knowing her was trying to get her to agree to this insane plan.

"Ms. Morgan, you said yourself that you knew they wouldn't kill you," Townsend replied, thinking he'd trapped her into agreeing.

She smirked. "I heard that from the COC base. I heard my father wasn't alive, and apparently _that's_ not true," she answered, handing the document back to him. He narrowed his eyes.

"Cameron," he said firmly. "You're going to do this mission. This about it this way they'll take everyone else if they can't have you. You friends, family, and anyone who might know you," he said, eying Zach.

"Gallagher girl..." Zach started. "Do this for Bex, Lix, and Macey," then he used the words he knew she wouldn't be able to resist. "Do it for me."

Cammie bit her lip and looked away. Knowing she wouldn't be able to say no, not to Zach. She could feel all of their stares in her. Then she heard talking and pounding down the steps. She sighed in relief knowing she wouldn't have to answer right away.

"Hey guys..." Grant said, trailing off when he saw Townsend. Corey was shortly behind him looking slightly surprised.

"Er, hi dad," Corey said, seeming slightly embarrassed.

"Corey," he acknowledged.

"What bring you back so soon?"

"Ms. Morgan, actually. We're planning a mission," he said. Cammie hoped she wasn't the only one who felt the awkwardness going on in the room.

"What kind of mission?" Grant asked, noticing the document Townsend still held in his hand. He reluctantly handed over the folder. Grant scanned over it before handing it into Corey's waiting hand.

"I thought your dad was dead, Cam," was the first thing he said.

"So did I," was her answer.

"I think its a good plan," Corey said handing the file back to his father. Cammie smiled when she heard Pauly mutter "suck up" under his breath.

"I do too," Grant said, offering his opinion. Cammie narrowed her eyes at him. "Cam come on it's the only way. They'll just go after everyone else."

She turned around to face Townsend. "What if it doesn't work?" She asked. "What if my father is lying to you? What if he is part of them? Or worse, It's not even him you're talking to?" She questioned, trying to make him second guess his plans.

"There are no guarantees in the life of a spy," she heard Zach say quietly behind her. She suddenly remembered he had lost his dad too. And even worse, his Mom was a crazy-psycho path. He had it much worse then she did, and he was willing to do it.

"Fine," she said, giving in. "No one else know about this mission, aside from the director?" she asked.

"Correct, and you father and Agent Peabody. They're our inside eyes, for now."

"I have a question," Jonas said, Cammie hadn't realized he'd come in. "If Cammie's father is on the inside, why can't he just take down the circle.

"Two reasons," Townsend said. Holding up two fingers. "One, Cassandra Goode had many eyes watching him, waiting for him to slip up. Number two, we haven't yet developed the weaponry to take down the bases yet. Oh actually three reasons. He can't do it by himself."

"Six to eighteen months!" Pauly exclaimed, he'd been looking over the document.

Townsend nodded. "It's going to take some time for Cammie to earn their trust. So are you up to it?" he asked. Cammie felt pressure on her hand. She looked down to find Zach had grabbed it in his own and was squeezing it tightly. Cammie took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes. I'm ready."

* * *

They weren't to leave for two days. Apparently Townsend still had to finalize the plans with the director. At least she had Zach.

When Townsend and Jared— he was the other agent— had left, Cammie turned to Zach. "Dexter, really?"

He groaned. "I didn't name myself you know." She still laughed.

"You're such a dork."

"I am not," he protested.

"Your middle name is _Dexter_. I beg to differ," Cammie said. Zach frowned.

"Dexter isn't a dork name."

"Yeah it is man," Grant said. Cammie had forgotten the others were in the room. Zach's smirk returned.

"Want me to tell her _your_ middle name?" Zach asked, Grant paled.

"No! Don't you dare!"

"It's..."

"Fine! Dexter isn't a dork name. It's an unbelievably hot name," Grant said. Zach smirk never wavered.

"That's what I thought."

Grant mumbled something under his breath, and stormed outside, apparently to 'take a walk'. Jonas slipped into his lab, shortly followed by Pauly. Corey kind of stood there awkwardly, looking between the two of them.

Cammie tried to smile, where as Zach flat out glared at him. That earned him an elbow to the stomach. Corey got the message though, and walked out the front door, without another word.

"Ow," Zach mumbled once he was gone.

"What? d|Didn't think I hit like _girl,_ did you?" she asked.

"Of course not."

Cammie sighed impatiently. "Why do you hate him so much?"

"Why do you have to be so nice and polite to him?" he countered, avoiding her question.

"I'm a Gallagher girl. We learn manners you know. Not like you awful Blackthorn Boys," she said, smiling.

"It's an _assassin _school. Did you really think we would learn _manners_?" he asked. Cammie didn't say anything in return because he had a point.

"Fine, _Dexter_."

His smirk faded. "Don't call me that."

"Why not? _Dexter_?" she taunted.

"Your going to regret it," he said, but she could hear the teasing, playful tone in his voice.

"Don't think so," she said, before reaching up and pulling his face down by the collar of his shirt. She kissed him long and hard before releasing him.

"What's Grant's middle name?" she whispered. Zach smiled knowingly.

"Herman," he said, barely above a whisper. She doubled over laughing. "Oh my god, wait till Bex hears!" she said, almost at tears.

"Don't tell Grant I told you though."

"You have my word," she said holding her fingers up in a girl-scout like manor.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? hate it? **

**Reveiw!**

**Review! Review! Review!**

** I want to get at least 10 reviews for this chapter. PLEASE? Maybe more? I hope so!**

**i'M going to get my Christmas tree! Yay!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just going to come out and say this, its a really BAD chapter i typed it at like 1 in the morning so... sorry**

* * *

Chapter 7

Bex threw another dart at the wall, hitting the center of Zach's mother's for-head without even trying. Macey rolled her eyes at the force she'd used behind it. The three of them had been forced back to Gallagher to start their senior year. Bex hated the school, it reminded her way too much of Cammie.

"Calm down," Macey said, pulling the dart out of the wall.

"I _hate_ that woman," Bex said turning away from the dart board. "And her son."

"Why do you hate Zach?" Macey, already knowing the answer.

"He's going to break her heart, Mace. You know it, I know, I bet even Zach knows it."

"We _so_ don't know that," Macey argued, having no idea why she was defending Zach's honor. Bex sent a glare her way.

"Mace he's no good for her. Nasty little thing."

The Bex's phone rang before Macey had a chance to reply. Macey rolled her eyes, knwoing exactly who the caller would be.

"Go ahead and answer that," she said when she notice Bex hesitate. "Grant awaits."

Bex rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom to talk to him.

"Grant?"

"Er, no, It's Zach," Zach said, sounding extremely awkward. Bex inwardly groaned. _Speak of the Devil and the Devil shall call_. She oculd hear muffled voices in the background, but couldn't make out what they were saying.

"What could I possibly do for you?" she asked, somewhat sarcastically.

"Cammie got kidnapped," he said. If he didn't have her attention before he did now.

"By who?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Who do you think?" sarcasm laced into his voice. Bex tried her hardest not to scream through the phone.

"The Circle?"

"Yes."

"Zach," she said with a dismissal tone. "Why did you call to tell me that?"

"I thought you'd like to know," he said quietly, and she could almost hear guilt in his voice. Zach Goode? Guilty? Nah, she must be imagining things.

"Why would I want to know if my best friend just got kidnapped by people who are trying to kill her, Zach?" There was silence, and then she heard him swallow.

"She's not going to be back for a while."

"Zach," she said, after hearing extreme guilt in his voice. "What did you do?" she asked in a low voice.

"Bex—" he started, but obviously couldn't find the right thing to say. "There more to it than just the cover." He hung up. Bex pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at her phone in disbelief. He just hung up on her. She was seriously going to murder that boy. And he had hung up after saying something cryptic like _that_? Fucking Asshole. Bex tried to calm her breathing for a couple of minutes.

She slammed her fists against the bathroom counter. Apparently very loudly, because Macey knocked lightly on the door.

"Bex?" she asked softly.

"What?" she said, doing everything possible not to raise her voice.

"It was Zach wasn't it?" she asked through the door.

"Yeah. Cammie got kidnapped. Thanks to Zach."

"You guys!" they heard Liz call from her bunk in their room. Bex and Macey rushed over to her bed when they saw the frantic look on her face.

"What?" Macey asked. Liz turned her computer screen around so they could see it. It was a video, Bex clicked the play button.

_"We've got her. We've finally got her," a cruel man's voice came. "The chameleon has been captured." The video showed Cammie on the ground, her mouth gagged, her limbs tied together. Some one ripped the gag of her mouth. "Cameron?" A woman's voice said. "Any works you'd like to say to __your CIA friends back home?" Cammie smiled weakly. And mouthed something at the Camera. Then said, "I'm sorry." _

The screen turned black.

"What in the bloody hell was that?" Bex screamed.

"It was posted on the CIA website two minutes ago," Liz said, and began to replay the video. Macey re-watched it with her.

"Go back," Macey ordered, just before Cammie said 'I'm sorry.' "She's saying something."

Bex began to lip read, and repeated the words out loud. "Fault. Zach's. Not. It's."

"What?" Macey asked, confused.

"It's not Zach's fault." Liz translated.

"Like hell it isn't," Bex hissed, stomping away from the computer to her own bunk."Wait. Zach just called saying it _was_ his fault. Well kind of anyway, he was being himself."

"Cryptic?" Macey guessed.

"Yeah."

"They planned this. I don't know how, but they planned this. What else did Zach say?" Bex asked herself, trying to recall their short conversation. "Not what it seems... So fucking cryptic!" She yelled in frustration.

"Something wrong here ladies?" A voice asked from the door way. Abby stood their, her head cocked to the side.

* * *

They dragged her across cement. _Cement_. And it hurt like shit. Her hand were bound so tightly together she no longer had feeling in them. Her mouth was gagged, and she was sore, everywhere. Worse than that, she wasn't with Zach. They'd been separated as soon as they got caught. Zach taken by his mother, Cammie by Mr. Walter Reynolds, the first vice president to Mrs. Goode. They were supposed to stick together, that was the plan. But Cammie knew from the beginning this probably wasn't going to work out, she should never had agreed.

They threw her into a cell. How lovely.

The door slammed shut, and she was alone. She thought back to when she got caught.

* * *

_Zach, Grant, Corey, and Cammie were all going to the COC base just outside of Seattle. Cammie and Zach were meant to be caught, while Grant and Corey escaped. Townsend had already loaded all of the comms, bugs, and cameras into her and Zach. The experience wasn't nearly as unpleasant as she thought it would be. Jonas had been in charged and she hadn't felt a thing. It still gave her the creeps to know she had tiny cameras and listening devices in the first layer of her skin. With that in place, Zach set of the signal. A gun shot in the air. _

_ We were merely meters from the main entrance to the base. It shouldn't had taken long. Grant and Corey were further back, ready to run to the van. Their job was to be seen then run away as fast as their feet would carry them. A simple decoy. _

_ "Zach, we stick together, right?" Cammie asked right after he fired the shot. He only gave a slight nod to indicate that he'd heard her. He only had time to squeeze her hand, plant a kiss on her cheek before the doors banged open and Mrs. Goode stepped out, the army of the Circle right behind her. _

_ Mrs. Goode caught Zach by the arm, and he made it look like he was struggling. Then he called out to Cammie, as if he knew he wouldn't see her again. "Tell them it wasn't my fault!" he screamed at her. She'd no idea what it meant at the time, but it came to her. Walter Reynolds had captured her, and she didn't have time to think about Zach's message before a camera was shove on her face, asking for any last words. She looked the camera in the eye, and pretended she was talking to Bex, Macey, and Liz. Who knew? Maybe they'd see it. _

_ Walter seemed to be muttering something under his breath. Cammie couldn't really make out what he was saying before he snapped at two of the COC agents. _

_ "Search her." he ordered. The agents did a full strip search, yeah, ew gross, and a totally invasion of privacy. _

_ They only found a handful of cameras, none of the bug, and not tiny comms unit hidden in her ear. Success. _

_ She could vaguely hear something in her ear, but they had drugged her, and things were starting to go blurry. The last thing she remember was beginning to be dragged towards the new cell._

* * *

Cammie was taken out of her cell, only a couple of hours after they placed her in it. The agents around her were mumbling something about 'being brought in for questioning'. Still she never said a word, she didn't want to talk to these freaks.

Only when the was placed in another, bright white room and Zach's mother stood in front of here did she speak. "Mrs. Goode," she said in her most pleasant voice. Cassandra looked at her for a moment, clearly wondering why Cammie had been using a polite tone.

"Cameron."

"How are you? It's been a while—" She broke off at the look on Mrs. Goode's face. "What?"

"Why are you being like this? Polite?" she asked.

"It's how I was raised. Even though your trying to kill me, I still respect you because you're a former Gallagher girl. You're like a sister," Cammie lied, smiling sweetly, but what she really wanted to do was rip her apart, limb by limb.

"Cameron," Mrs. Goode said sternly, but you could hear confusion behind her voice. "I am the mother of your boyfriend—"

Cammie cut her off. "Ex. We aren't together anymore," Cammie said in her most convincing voice. However when she said the words her heart contracted, and not in a good way. She never wanted to say that again. This is where the tabled would be turned.

Mrs. Goode raised an eyebrow. "So it's true."

"You know? What did he tell you?"

"Just that you broke up. Never told me why. Will you tell me why?" Cassandra asked, taking the seat across from Cammie.

"Of course," she said in a charming tone. "You see we were just to different. He's _so_ loyal to the CIA, it's disgusting," Cammie fake gagged after she said this. Cassandra looked confused.

"What are you implying, Cameron?"

"Cammie. Call me Cammie. And what I'm saying is, the CIA are a bunch of liars and I'm done with them. He begged me to stay, but I just... I don't really know how to say this... but I want to change sides... if that's possible," Cammie said, almost quietly, like she was embarrassed. To her extreme surprise Mrs. Goode smiled.

"Of course that's available. But Tell me one thing," she said. Cammie nodded. "Did you plan this, to get caught?"

"Of course," Cammie said, suddenly coming up with a lie off the top of her head. "I told Zach and the others we should try and break in. They thought we were going to take the base down, but I never wanted to. Zach would never leave me, so I got caught, and so did he. Just for the record I only did it this way because I thought it might be suspicious if I just came to you asking to be a part of the COC. I thought you might think the CIA sent me or something," Cammie said, trying to hide the nervousness in her voice.

Mrs. Goode nodded her head, obviously pleased.

"Cammie, there's someone who'd like to speak to you," she said, then got up and left the room without another word.

* * *

**REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Eeeep, this chapter is exciting. **

* * *

Chapter 8

"Um... no?" Macey replied, but it came out like a question. Abby looked at her for a minute, before her eyes feel on Liz's laptop screen.

"So you've seen it?" she asked, her expression unreadable. The three girls nodded their heads. "I came up here to check if you did. They sent it straight to Rachel's laptop. And Let's just say Rachel isn't exactly a bird with a french fry."

Bex let out a scream of frustration before collapsing back on the bed. She felt the bed squeak and when she opened her eyes, Macey and Liz were bent over her, concerned expressions on their faces.

"I just don't know what to do anymore," Bex said, closing her eyes again. Macey began to stroke her hair, in an affectionate sisterly way.

"We'll get her back."

"They're going to kill her. Of course we aren't getting her back," Bex mumbled. She heard Abby give a deep sigh from across the room.

"Bex if you give up. Everyone else is too," she said softly. "Bex Baxter isn't a quitter."

"Yeah? Well things change."

"Bex you can't give up. We're going to find Cammie. She's going to come back. I'm not going to let those monsters keep my only niece," Abby said. Then muttered something under her breath, but none of the girls heard.

"What was that Abby?"

"They already took my nephews."

The girls stared at her, perplexed. "Nephew?" Bex asked.

Macey cut in, "nephew_s?_"

Abby looked at the for a minute. Then her face went white. "I don't think I was supposed to tell you that..." she said, before fleeing from the room.

Macey turned to Liz and Bex. "Did she just imply Cammie had _brothers_?" Liz nodded, still slightly fazed.

"I think so."

* * *

Zach watched the tapes with his mother, making sure he didn't show any emotion. In his ear, he heard Townsend whispering to him, giving him pointers and telling Zach to tell him what was going on. Zach couldn't find words to speak. Cammie was on screen, her face screwed up so it was cold, and didn't look like his Cammie at all. She was sitting on a lone chair, his mother across from her. Right now, Cammie was telling Cassandra how she and Zach broke up. They were just to _different_. Zach felt something clench inside him while he watched the tapes. If he hadn't known this was part of the plan, he would have been heartbroken, and would have completely believed her, Cammie was a very convincing liar. More than he knew.

"Where is she now?" Zach asked.

"Speaking to her father."

Zach gave her a look of mock surprise, he, after all, wasn't supposed to know Matthew Morgan was still alive.

"I thought you killed him."

"No. He's my head," she said, and it sounded like she wasn't too happy about that fact. Zach studied his mother before looking back at the screens, which had now turned blank.

"Er, I thought you were the head..." Zach mumbled.

"I was. The board of Circle members decided he knew the enemy better then I did. He the director," she snarled. "If you ask me, he's really working for the CIA trying to take us down."

"Or," Zach started in a steely voice. "Its' a father daughter thing, and they both turned on the CIA," he lied, but it sounded very convincing. "And you have Board, I thought this place was like a dictatorship or something."

"Well we do. Zachary, you're very naïve, you'll come to the dark side eventually," she laughed creepily.

"So you admit it, you're the 'dark side'?" he asked, ignoring the rest of her comment.

"No. That's just what the rest of the world thinks."

"Maybe the rest of the world is right," Zach mumbled, quietly so that his mother couldn't hear his words.

* * *

"Mr. Morgan," Cammie greeted her father coldly, not looking the least bit shocked to see him. Her father watched her, wondering what happened after he'd left, he missed her childhood after all. Cammie's sarcastic mouth opened. "What Daddy? Cat got your tongue? You'd think after all these years you'd have something to say," she snarled. She was so mad at him, it wasn't part of the plan, this was what she really felt. And maybe because Mrs. Goode was most likely watching.

"Cammie," he said, almost hoarsely.

"You're supposed to be dead."

"I know. And I'm sorry, but—"

"So what they let you out of your cell? You look in awfully good condition for being a prisoner," she lied, eyeing the cameras in the corners, knowing Mrs. Goode was watching. Still she was angry

"Here's the thing Cammie. I work for them now." He said it like her was afraid she'd snap and yell at him.

"Oh," she said, her expression changing. "That changes things. I guess you'll be my new boss, pops," she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked, even though he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"I guess I'm following in your footsteps after all," was all she said. Mr. Morgan nodded solemnly and turned to leave.

As he shut the door behind him he heard her say quietly, "Bye Daddy."

He smiled and whispered, "Bye Cam."

For the first time since before the attack Cammie saw Zach. It was only breifly, but it was enough.. He was whole, alive, and didn't look to beaten or bruised. They'd only seen each other in passing, when Cammie was being escorted back to her cell. Zach had given her smile, that made it seem like everything was okay. She smiled back. Then he was gone, as one of the Circle agents pulled him along to wherever he was sentenced to go.

When she was returned to her cell, she turned her comms unit on.

"Hello?" she whispered into it.

"That was some very convincing acting, Ms Morgan," she heard Townsend say through the comms.

"Thank you," she replied graciously.

"I would have believed it myself if I wasn't the one who set it up," he laughed lightly. "Your father had reported that neither Mrs. Goode or and of the other heads suspect you. I knew this plan would work."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Townsend," Cammie muttered.

"Right," he said, clearing his throat. "So you and Mr. Goode have been separated, yes?"

"Yes," Cammie said with a sigh, wishing it weren't true.

"Alright, according to our bugs he's fine."

The word _bugs_ triggered something in Cammies mind.

"Wait can I talk to him through the comms?" she asked hopefully.

"Um yes. You'd have to change it over to the other frequency though. Ms Morgan—"

"Great," she said, cutting him off, before flicking a switch on the comms unit so she could speak with Zach.

* * *

"Whoa. Brothers, I don't believe it." Macey said, staring at the screen, shocked.

"It's right there."

And it was. Right on Liz's laptop screen.

_Name: Landon Gregory Morgan _

_Age: 21_

_Date of Birth: August 18th, 1989 _

_Mother: Rachel Elise Morgan _

_Father: Matthew Christopher Morgan _

_Siblings: Brother Greyson Allan Morgan _

_Sister: Cameron Ann Morgan_

_Current Whereabouts: MIA (believed to be in COC base in Switzerland.) _

_Last Seen: Switzerland (2002) _

_Name: Greyson Allan Morgan _

_Age: 19 _

_Date of birth: April 4th, 1991_

_Mother: Rachel Elise Morgan _

_Father: Matthew Christopher Morgan _

_Siblings: Brother: Landon Gregory Morgan_

_Sister: Cameron Ann Morgan_

_Current Whereabouts: MIA (believed to be in COC base in Switzerland.) _

_Last Seen: Switzerland (2002)_

"Does Cammie know?"

"Probably," Bex started. "I think it would be kind of hard to hide something like that."

"That's true."

"She knew," Liz said quietly. Macey and Bex looked back to the computer screen, which was now displaying a 2001 Christmas card, Cammie and the two boys, arms tangled up in ear other.

"I can't believe she never told us."

"Maybe there was a valid reason," Macey said reasonably.

"Fat chance, She kept something big like that. No way, she'd hiding something, and she never wanted us to find out.

"Yeah, but what?"

"That's what we have to find out."

* * *

**_TWIST! Weren't expecting that were you? Let me know what you think. _**

**_I need ideas!_**

**_So help me out and leave a review. :D_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy! And this chapter is pretty light, but you met a certain 2 brothers. :P**

* * *

Chapter 9

"You're such a douche," Grant said to Corey as they crawled through the COC air vents, listening to any sign that they'd been caught.

"What? It's _true_."

"No wonder you can't get a girl," Grant muttered under his breath.

"Oh? And why's that?' Corey asked.

"Because you call other people's girlfriends a hot piece of ass, you don't do that, especially to Zach's girlfriend."

"It's true. Don't tell me you don't think she's hot," Corey replied, very annoyed with Grants ass in his face.

"Yeah she's hot, but she's like a sister to me. Man, keep it in your pants," Grant mumbled, and began to unscrew a bolt on a vent they'd just come to.

"Whatever. And at least I can tell a girl I like her," Corey said, sending blood to rush up to Grant's face when he realized he was talking about Bex.

"I can too," Grant argued, pulling the vent up.

"Suuure."

"I can!" Grant said, desperately. Corey smirked. Grant lowered himself into the room, shortly followed by Corey.

"Can I help you?" an amused voice said from behind them, stepping into the room. Corey cussed under his breath as him and Grant turned to face the unfamiliar male voice. Grant probably should have check to see if the room was empty, which apparently, it wasn't. There was a man, who looked somewhat familiar, but Grant couldn't tell where from.

"No... We were just... Stopping by..." Grant mumbled fingering the pistol in his back pocket.

"I can see that," the man said, who couldn't have been much older that twenty. He wasn't mad, surprisingly his tone was light, maybe slightly amused. "You CIA?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow. Grant and Corey paled, knowing they'd been caught.

"Um..."

"Yeah, you are. Come with me," he said, turning and walking towards the door. For once in a lifetime, Grant and Corey were thinking the exact same thing: _What the hell is going on_?

The man didn't tie them up, he let them freely walk behind him, they could have easily made a run for it. Intrigued, they followed him. Agents lined the hallways, moving aside when they saw the man moving through, not even glancing at the two boys trailing behind him.

He led them into a large empty auditorium. Well empty except a teenage boy and girl, who seemed to be bickering. However, when Mr. Mystery man walked in, the other two fell silent. Grant felt the phone of his pants vibrate in his pants twice, telling him he had a new text message. He didn't dare check it.

"Hey bro what's up?" the boy asked.

"They're CIA," he said nonchalantly. Millions of questions seemed to spark in the other boy's eyes.

"Do you know—" he started but the other man cut his brother off with a glare.

"Greyson. Shut up. They wouldn't know her."

"Know her? Who?" Corey asked, speaking for the first time. He knew a lot of girls at the CIA base. The hots ones anyway, he made it a priority.

"Let's do introductions first. I'm Landon. This is Greyson, and Margret," the older man said, motioning this brother, then to the girl.

"Uh, Corey," Corey said, then nudging Grant with his arm, who seemed to be too stunned to speak.

"Grant," he coughed.

"Blackthorne?" Landon asked. Grant and Corey were to shocked to do anything but nod, why were they being almost... nice? He grinned. "Me too."

"So why are you guys here?" Greyson asked, watching as Margret walked out of the room without saying a word.

"Um..."

Landon chuckled. "We aren't going to bite. We're CIA too. Well used to be..."

"Used to be?"

"Well we got caught, kinda had to claw our way back up the ladder. We're still trying to get out," Greyson explained.

"So do you know—" Landon cut his brother off again.

"Greyson, shut it." Grant felt his phone vibrate again, this time he pulled out the phone. It was Bex, of course. He was about to close the message before he saw the subject message. He hurriedly opened it.

_Cam has a secret. Brother's. She has two effing brothers. Two! She never told us. Two brothers, call me and I'll explain. _

_ ~Bex_

Grant suddenly realized why the two men looked so familiar. He also realized the Greyson and Landon had the same hazel eyes as Cammie. He dropped the phone, looking between the two boys utterly perplexed. "Oh shit."

"What?" Corey asked, picking up the phone, and taking in a sharp intake of breath.

"You were asking about Cammie weren't you? Morgan?" Corey said, who hadn't been temporarily paralyzed over like Grant. Landon and Greyson froze too, at loss for words.

"You know her?" Landon asked incredulously. Grant nodded his head, regaining his composure.

"One of you aren't like dating her, right?" Greyson asked, an almost angry glint in his eyes.

"No," Grant said quickly, while Corey muttered, "I wish," under his breath. _  
_

"Good," Greyson said, happy again.

"How do you know her then?" Landon asked.

"She's a friend of ours," Grant said, not daring to mention he'd only met her through Zach.

"No. She's _dating_ a friend of ours," Corey corrected. Corey wasn't at all against getting Zach into trouble. The two weren't exactly what you call "BFF's" Greyson narrowed his eyes, as did Grant.

"Whatever," Landon said, cutting his brother a glare. "How is she?"

"Good. Fine," Grant said.

"Extremely hot," Corey muttered under his breath, too low for the brothers to hear.

"Actually she's being held captive by the COC right now, with your guys' dad, but other than that..." Grant continued.

"What?" Greayson asked, while Landon's mouth drooped.

"Oh, no! She went willingly. Kind of like what you guys are doing," Corey said.

"We did _not_ get captured _willingly_."

"It's part of a plan. I don't think we're aloud to tell you about it..."

"Why did you guys come here anyway?" Landon asked, eying the two of them wearily.

"We're trying to get information on the COC, then take them down. But... Since you guys are here, we might need to get you out. Actually this might be a lot easier than I previously thought," Grant stated, plans already forming in his head.

"Let's get to work then," Greyson said, grinning.

* * *

"Cam?" a quiet whisper was loud in the cell's silence. Cammie cracked one eye open, to see her father's face hovering over her.

"What?" she asked tiredly.

"C'mon," he said, shaking her arm to try and get her to wake up more. "I want to show you something," he whispered. Cammie stifled a groan and got up.

"Seriously? Now? It couldn't wait?" she asked grouchily.

Her father rolled his eyes, "no it couldn't wait. By the way, you smell disgusting," he said, wrinkling his nose.

_Just what every girl want to hear_, Cammie thought sarcastically to herself.

Out loud she said, "when you have taken a shower in weeks, that tends to happen."

Her dad shrugged as they walked out of the room. She followed him down long, dark, metal hallways until they came to a secured door. Her father swept a card through the slot, acting as a key, the door clicked open.

It was like a hotel suite, Cammie nodded approvingly. "Nice crib you got here pops," she said.

"Thanks," he said, not understanding a word she said.

"Well what did you want to show me?"

"This. I mean I said you smell, you can take a shower if you want," he said smiling. Cammie's face lit up.

"Really? I haven't had a real wash since I got caught," she said admiringly.

"Yes, go ahead," her dad pointed to a closed door to the left. She gave him a quick hug before sprinting towards it.

"Hey," Cammie said, poking her head around the door. "Can I see Zach after this?" she asked, her eyes shinning.

"Uh, sure," he replied, unable to resist his daughter's puppy dog eyes. She smiled again before closing the bathroom door again.

* * *

"Zach?" Cammie whispered, touching his smirk-less face.

"Mmm," he mumbled, still asleep.

"Zach, it's Cammie," she murmured. Those were words that woke him up, his eyes opening wide. She smile at him.

"How'd you get in here?" he asked quietly, sitting up on his tiny bunk.

"My dad. He said I could stay, your mom's away," she explained.

"Your dad? He's letting you stay alone in a small room with a hormonal teenage boy?" Zach asked his smirk glinting in the dim light. Cammie blushed and nodded.

"He trusts me," she said eying him. "And I'm pretty sure he has cameras in here," she added, seeing tiny black dots on the walls.

"Damn," Zach said, and kissed her sweetly and softly. After that he just stared at her, drinking her with his eyes. He knew he wouldn't see her for a while after this.

She settled into his arms, and they tightened into a protective barrier around her.

"You smell clean," Zach noted sniffing her hair. "And like oranges."

"Shampoo. My dad let me take a shower. It was _wonderful_," she said, remembering the hot water on the grimy skin.

"I don't think you talking about being in a shower is going to help our situation. It's a little _hard_ for me to bare. If you get my drift."

Cammie giggled into his chest and playfully slapped him. "Shut up you perv," she mumbled, before they lapsed into a comfortable silence.

"Night Zach," she said only moments later.

"Night Gallagher girl," he whispered. The name made her feel at ease and she easily fell asleep that night.

* * *

**Okay so this chappie was vital to the story, so i hoped you paid attention. And yes i added fluff to make the chapter okay? **

** Reviews make my day so if you could... Yes PLEASE review, it'll make me happier than a bird with a french fry :D**

**FYI Landon is the older brother and Greyson is the younger one, if some of you all were confused. :P**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so Chapter 10 Yay! We've come along way. I hope you enjoy. BTW Chace Crawford is a sexy beast :P Love Gossip Girl :D**

* * *

Chapter 10

"It's about time," Bex muttered before flipping her phone open and taking the call. "Grant? Why haven't you called me back? This is important."

"I know, and I'm sorry. It's just I've got some information of my own, but I don't think it's safe to tell you over the phone. I'll see you in a couple days?" Grant said.

Bex sighed. "Sure," and hung up without saying goodbye.

"_Boys_," she muttered, throwing the phone onto her bed. Macey shot her amused glance.

"What did Mr. Dumbass to now?" she asked.

"He almost as cryptic as Zach," she groaned, flopping face first onto the bed. Macey let out a low whistle.

"Wow. That's hard to do."

"I know," Bex replied, her voice muffled by the sheets.

"It's okay, isn't he on a mission or something?" she asked.

"Yes. But I mean—"

"Bex," Macey interrupted. "You sound like a needy girlfriend."

"I'm not," Bex protested. "Besides, we aren't eve going out," she said.

"I don't think you sound happy about that."

"I'm not."

"C'mon. We need to get your mind off this boy," Macey said, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Bex raised an eyebrow.

"Shopping," Macey said in a 'duh' tone.

"Your right, Grant can wait," Bex said, retrieving her phone only to switch it off and place it on the nightstand.

"That's the spirit," Macey said with a grin.

Bex rolled her eyes, "let's go."

* * *

"Your _ass_ is in my _face_," Corey heard Grant mutter from behind him.

"Suck it up," Greyson said from behind Grant. "You guys are crap spies."

The sound of Grants foot flying into Greyson's face echoed in the small tunnel. "Ow," Greyson mumbled, knowing he had earned that.

"Guys," Landon hissed from the front. "This is _not_ the time to play."

"You're so. . . _old_. Yeesh Landon, loosen up," Grant said, shaking out his muscles even though he knew Landon couldn't see him from up front.

"I'm twenty one."

"Yeah well I'm seventeen, so to me, your old," Grant replied.

"Four years. I could be your brother."

"But your not. . ." Grant said, sounding a little bit confused.

"No shit Grant," Corey said. Grant muttered something unintelligible under his breath.

"Seriously guys shut up," Landon said firmly. The four young spies crept through the tunnel, waiting to see the white light at the end. It was the only way Landon could think of that they wouldn't have too much trouble escaping.

Finally a white light brightened in the distance. The hurried as fast as they could, crouched over like hunchbacks.

"'bout time."

"Shh."

"Shit," Landon said from up front.

"What?" the other three asked together. They all tried to peer around Landon. The opening was covered by bars none of the would be able to squeeze through. Then they heard voices coming from where they had come from. They all froze/

"Greyson?" A girls voice hissed. Greyson's face went slightly pale.

"Margret?" he called back, his voice stressed. "What are you doing?"

"You were going to leave me here? Seriously? I know we had a fight and everything but I didn't think you'd leave me behind," she muttered as she neared closer. Greyson didn't look to happy that she was coming.

"Margret. . . I don't know if you should come. . ."

"Why not?" she whined. "I'm not one of them. Don't leave me here. And if you do I swear I'll tell them you left before you get a chance to get out," she said coming closer and seeing the metal bars the other three had slumped against. "Besides you need me."

Landon snorted, earning a glare from Margret.

"Uh, why's that?"

"Watch," she said as she motioned for the boys to move behind her. She stuck her torso through the slits with room to spare.

"I never knew she was anorexic," Landon said thoughtfully.

"I'm not," Margret said from the other side. "But they don't exactly serve a buffet in there. Never knew it would come in handy. Now giver me your gun," she said to Greyson. He looked at her like she was crazy.

Margret rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to shoot you, I'm going to shoot the bolts of the bars."

"It will bounce back." Corey said.

"Not if I shoot it point blank."

"Is this really a good idea?" Landon asked.

"Shut up old man," Grant said giving Margret his gun, despite the warning looks from Greyson and Landon. She aimed it at Greyson.

Then she laughed and put it on the outside, that they couldn't see. "I really scared you," she said to Greyson's pale face. He nodded slowly. "Good, now we're even."

Margret placed the barrel of the gun on the metal bolt, and motioned for the boys to move back, just in case in blew through. She shot it and that part of the bar loosened. She did the rest of the bolts one by one, careful not to shoot herself of any of the others. Once the last bolt had been burned through, the rusty metal groaned and fell of. Margret smiled triumphantly, handing the gun back to Grant.

"C'mon, the CIA have had us under MIA for to long," Landon said as they stepped into the open air. Greyson, Grant, and Corey all followed him. They all slapped fives of victory, before Grant pulled out his cell phone to call Bex, who was, no doubt, pissed off about their last conversation.

She didn't answer. Grant put his phone away without trying again.

"Let's get the hell back to America," Landon said, his grumpy older self shedding, the younger adventurous boy coming out.

"Hell yeah!" The other chanted, lifting there hand up as if it were a toast.

* * *

"Cam, get up," Zach whispered in Cammie's ear. She grimaced, eyes still closed, and buried her head deeper into Zach's chest.

"Gallagher girl. . ."

"No," she whined.

Zach pulled the blanket of them. Cammie shiver and tried to scoot closer to him, but it was kind of hard since he was now holding her at arms length.

"Zach, I'm cold."

"Are you awake?" he asked, ignoring her.

"Yes," she mumbled but not convincingly enough.  
"No your not." She smiled and nodded, keeping her eyes close. "C'mon wake up."

"No. If I wake up then I have to go back to my cell, and leave you. I don't wanna leave you, Zach," she mumbled.

"Your dad said my mom's going to be back soon and to wake you up," he said, sighing, throwing the blanket back over her. She snuggled into it, completely ignoring what Zach had just said. He threw her over his bare shoulder. Cammie barely moved, not caring she was upside down.

"Cam."

She didn't answer him, instead wrapping her arms around his waist, backwards and upside down. She kissed his smooth skin on his bare back. This time he groaned, putting her back on the bed.

"You don't play fair," he accused. Cammie smiled and opened her eyes.

"I know," she said leaning up to kiss him.

"She can't know we're together," he whispered against her lips. Cammie frowned and pulled back, slightly upset he'd had to reminder her of the fact that she wouldn't be able to act this way around him.

"I know," she said softly. She rubbed his neck affectionately.

"Bye Gallagher girl," he whispered, before pushing her towards the door. Cammie sighed and went towards it. The knob turned, obviously unlocked, probably from her father.

"This was a bad plan," she said, not turning back to look at him. She heard Zach sigh heavily.

"Yeah, I know. It's for the best. It'll be over soon."

Cammie pulled the door open and said, "I sure hope so."

"Bye Zach," she called over her shoulder.

* * *

Rachel Morgan sat in her office, alone, looking at old scrapbook she and Cammie had made when she was younger. Some made her cry and some made her smile, mixed emotions flowing through her. There were pictures of Cammie, Greyson, and Landon when they were younger throwing their arms around each other. There were pictures of the whole family huddled around the Christmas tree. Pictures of Matt and the boy when they went on a fishing trip.

She loved the memories but sometimes she wished they would just go away, the pain was almost unbearable.

"Headmistress Morgan?" a voice asked from the other side of her office door. Rachel quickly stashed the album in one of her many drawers, and quickly composed her face. She smiled and called, "Come in!" in a cheery voice.

The door opened and Rachel couldn't be more shocked at who is was.

"Joe?"

"Hey Rach," he said with a weak smile. He was limping, and obviously not in good shape. Rachel ushered him in and sat him down on the couch.

"When did you get the energy to walk?"

"I got a call Rach."

"About Cammie?" she asked hopefully. Joe shook his head, crushing those hopes.

"No. . . From Grant, Newman."

"Oh?" Rachel asked, intrigued.

"They've just busted out of the Switzerland Circle base," he said, seeing the recognition pass through her eyes.

"With who?"

"Corey Summerton, Margret someone, and um. . . Your boys," he said cautiously, as if he weren't sure how she would react.

"Joe," she said sternly. "This isn't funny."

"No one is laughing," he said seriously.

"Your serious?" she asked, incredulous. Joe nodded his head.

"They're alive. They're free? My babies?" she asked the glimmer of hope returning.

"Well those two yes. Still no word on, er. . . Cammie," he said, not wanting to make her upset. Rachel swallowed and nodded, a weak smile forming on her lips.

"Are they coming here?"

"I don't know. . . I think they have to check in with the CIA first."

"Of course."

* * *

**Whatdda think? Good? bad? Fluffly? Serious? Awesome? Boring? You tell me! Please leave a review. It doesn't have to be long. Even just an I love it or and update, just please do it, they mean the world to me. REVIEW! **

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**So I just finished Heist Society and I absolutely loved it! Ally Carter is such a great writer. If you haven't read it yet, do so!**

**Anyways Chapter 11! Yes! I'm very proud. :P This Chapter kinda sucks though. . .****  
**

* * *

Chapter 11

Grant sat patiently on the cold metal chair outside the debriefing room. Corey was fidgeting on the chair next to him, driving Grant insane.

Margret, Greyson, and Landon were inside the sound proof walls, answering the interrogators questions.

They had already given their version of the story, now all that was left to do was wait. The other three had been in the room for over an hour, and still weren't done. He guessed it might take a while to catch up on nine years in the COC base.

Another hour and a half later the door knob turned. Landon, Greyson, and Margret came out followed by two other CIA agents.

"Hey guys," Landon muttered as the CIA agents took off.

"We good to go?" Corey asked, waking up from his nap.

"Yeah, we're clear."

"So where to?" Greyson asked.

"You wanna see your mom right?" Grant asked. The brothers nodded. "She's headmistress at Gallagher," Grant said.

"Wow. I guess she really doesn't like the field work anymore," Landon said thoughtfully.

"Where's our dad again?"

"He got captured by the COC years ago. Apparently he's the head though him, Cammie, and Zach are all trying to take down the base."

"Zach?" Greyson asked, narrowing his eyes. Grant swallowed and nodded.

"He's the friend of ours that's dating your sister," Corey said triumphantly before Grant could cover. Greyson looked slightly mad.

"She's so young! Too young to be dating."

"She's seventeen. . ." Grant said. "I don't think she's quite the same as you last saw her."

"Right," Greyson said looking away. They all walked out the CIA's front door and piled into a van they were borrowing. Grant had already called to tell Solomon they were coming.

* * *

"Miss Morgan," Cassandra Goode greeted as Cammie walked into her office.

"Mrs. Goode."

"Darling please, call me Cassandra."

"Sure thing Cassandra," Cammie replied, sitting down in the seat across form her. Mrs. Goode nodded approvingly.

"So, Cammie," Cassandra started. "Have you had time to catch up with your father?"

"Yes, it was lovely."

"Good, good. How about Zachary, have you spoken to him?" she asked raising an eyebrow. Cammie hesitantly nodded.

"Briefly. Same old thing. Him begging me to come back," she smirked. Mrs. Goode smiled and nodded.

"Yes. Begging is a petty thing. I never saw Zachary as that type. I suppose some people change though. Any way, Cammie, there are somethings I would like to speak to you about."

"Yes Cassandra?" she asked, a knot forming in her stomach.

"When was the last time you say your brothers?"

"May nineteenth, 2001," Cammioe recited, not even thinking about it. She frowned once she realized what she'd said. "Why?"

"They've just escaped our Switzerland base is all," she said nonchalantly.

"They're alive?" Cammie asked, incredulous.

"Yes, Cammie they are. And they've escaped as well as Margret Baitcher. Corey Summerton and Grant Newman apparently broke them out, then destroyed the base." Cammie's mouth dropped open. Corey and _Grant_? Did something spy worthy? Wow. She needed to credit them more than she thought.

"Did you know anything about this?"

"No. I thought my brothers were dead. And honestly I don't really know Grant or Corey very well," Cammie replied, truthfully.

"So it was just a coincidence?"

Cammie nodded.

"Alright. You may go."

"Thank you Cassandra," Cammie murmured, got up and went to the door.

"Oh, and Cammie?" She turned around. "I'll be watching you, like a hawk." Cammie nodded and left before Cassandra could get another word in.

* * *

Joesph Solomon opened Gallagher's grand doors to find four teenage boys and a girl standing on the doorstep. He smiled recognizing all of them but the girl.

"Hey Joe," Grant said clapping him on the shoulder before shuffling in to the hall. Corey nodded as a greeting while the two other boys grinned at him.

"Uncle Joe," Landon said. "Long time no see." Greyson nodded in agreement. "Mom here?" he asked. Joe nodded.

"Yeah, her office. You boys have grown quite a bit."

"Nine years is a long time," Greyson said. The girl stood awkwardly behind the brothers. "This is Margret," Greyson said noticing Joe looking at her. Margret did a shy wave, but said nothing.

Joe waved them in, not sure where Grant and Corey had disappeared to.

"Right through there," Joe said pointing to Rachel's office doors. The boys nodded and made their way to the door.

"Hey," Landon said poking his head through the big mahogany doors. Rachel Morgan looked up from her papers and saw her eldest son standing in the doorway, shadowed by Greyson.

Rachel had no words to say.

"Mom?" Greyson asked, as the two stepped into the room.

"Oh my lord," she said, her eyes darting between the two children.

"Mom?" Landon said, repeating Greyson's words.

"You use to be so little," Rachel said, her eyes beginning to tear up. She stood up, inscpeting them. "We thought you were dead."

"We?"

"Cammie and I. She's gone now," she said, sniffling. Greyson and Landon nodded solemnly.

"We knew. About the thing with dad."

"What thing with your dad?" Rachel asked, surprised. The brothers exchanged glances. "Your dad is dead."

"Mom, he's with Cammie at the COC base," Greyson said, wondering why she was acting so clueless.

"What?"

"They're taking down the base from the inside. Her and what's-his-face," Landon added.

"Zach?" Rachel asked. The boys nodded. "I don't understand."

"They purposely got captured or something. Didn't you know?"

"No." The boy's looked at each other suddenly realizing there was probably a reason why she hadn't known about this.

"Who planned this?" Rachel asked.

"I don't think we were supposed to tell you that. . ." Landon said, clearly avoiding her question.

"She's my daughter!" Rachel screamed, so loud he rest of the school could probably hear her. Greyson flinched back.

"There was probably a reason why they didn't tell you."

"I'm her_ mother_. I deserve to know. Tell me who planned this."

"We don't know," Landon held his hand up in surrender. "Grant and Corey told us. They're with us."

"Go find them please."

"Uh, sure thing."

The boy scurried out of the room before there mom could flip out on them again.

* * *

"He was ten when he went MIA. That's fucking ridiculous," Macey said as she read down Liz's laptop screen.

"I know! Why were they even sent on a mission that young?" Liz exclaimed, reading over Macey's shoulder.

"Who knows?" Bex said, slightly rolling her eyes.

"It just makes you wonder I guess," Liz said as Macey shut down the computer.

"Bex?" A deep obviously male voice said from the other side of their door. They looked at each other surprised.

"Yeah?" she called, not getting up to open the door.

"It's Grant." Bex's eyes darted to Macey who shrugged and motioned for her to get the door.

She opened the door to see a scruffy looking Grant and other boy standing outside. She didn;'t know what to say, so she just stared.

"Er, so your probably mad—"

"I'm not mad. What did you want to tell em?" she asked, cutting him off.

"Cam's brothers. . ." he started.

"Are alive. And they're here," the other boy finsihed, eying Macey.

"How do you know?"

"We took them from the COC base to the CIA to here. They're probably with Mrs. Morgan right now," Grant explained.

"Who's that?" Bex asked, nodding her head towards the blonde boy.

"Oh, this is Corey. Corey, Bex."

"Ah, so _she's_ the one you always talk about," Corey said with a satisfied smirk. Grant blushed a red red, that Bex adored.

"Do they know anything about Cam?" Macey came to stand in the threshold.

"No, they were in Switzerland. Cam's in the one in Washington," Corey said, openly staring at Macey.

"Wait," Bex started, narrowing her eyes. "How do _you_ know that?"

"I-uh-I,-we," Corey stuttered looking at Grant.

"Zach told us."

"Right, Zach told us," Corey said relaxing in relief. He wasn't really a good spy. . .

"Grant!" they heard Landon yelled down the hallway.

"Shit," Grant and Corey said together, knowing that the brothers wanted something.

* * *

**So? How was it?**

**Thanks to Jane Doe Smith for correcting my mistake on this chapter, and for your awesome reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I didn;t update, I had swim paractice :P Its freezing outside.**

**Ok so i feel like Im not getting enough reviews, I'm not a whiny perosn but some on, i only got like four reviews for that last chapter. IT really is kind of upsetting, so don't blame me when i kinda leftr this chapter on a cliff. Anyway you can read now :P**

* * *

Chapter 12

_Cassandra was tied up. Tied up. Against her will. And it was all because of the seventeen-year-old girl standing in front of her. She never should have trusted one Morgan, let alone two. She had been naïve, and it was about to kill her. _

_ She hadn't kept her promise to Cammie. To watch her like a hawk? No she'd been sloppy, and trusted the young girl. Stupid. Stupid. _

_ "I really am sorry Cassandra. I think we would have been great friends. You know, if you weren't trying to kill me and I wasn't trying to kill you. . . But I guess that's how it is, isn't it?" Cammie said, sitting on the ground in front of Cassandra. Almost taunting, out of the older womans reach._

_ "Yeah, if only," Cassandra said through gritted teeth. _

_ "I mean it, really your a very kind person. If you aren't trying to kill me. I dunno I actually kind of liked you, for a bit." _

_ Cassandra ground her teeth together and nodded her head. Her eyes widened in shocked when her son walked into the room. _

_ "Hello," he said curtly, not addressing her as a mother in the slightest._

_ "Zach," she said in a pleading voice. _

_ "This is what you get, Mother. It's only fair for all the people you've killed," Zach said, pulling a gun from behind his back, making Cassandra flinch. _

_ "Zach," she said again, her voice small. "Please. Don't, I'm your mother. You can't," she whispered, her voice hoarse. _

_ "You may be my mother, that doesn't mean I won't shoot," he said, his hand never wavering as he leveled it to her heart. Cammie put a reassuring hand on Zach's shoulder, telling him not to hesitate. _

_ Zach pulled the trigger.

* * *

_

"Yeah?" Grant asked casually as the two brothers stored towards them.

"Who told you about sending Cammie into the circle?" Landon booming voice asked, he didn't notice the other three girls on the other other side of the threshold.

"What?" Bex said in a low voice, before Grant could reply.

Landon and Greyson seemed to notice Bex, Macey, and Liz for the first time. Their faces paled, realizing they had made the same mistake twice.

"Nothing, sorry I got my words mixed up," Landon said smoothly, but Bex didn't buy it. She sent the Baxter glare his way.

"You said 'send Cammie to the circle'," she repeated turning to Grant. "Grant. What do you know about this?"

Grant shrunk away from her. He muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?"

"A little," he said, louder.

"How much?" she asked, staring him down, making him crack. Greyson stepped in between them.

"Sorry, he can't tell you that, Ms. . ."

"Bex. My name is Bex," she spat out.

"Right, Bex. This is seriously confidential information. None of us can tell you. I really am sorry," he said, a charming smile plastered to his face. A smile that would make any other girl melt, but Bex was different. However Macey and Liz's seemed to have weak knees.

"No. One of you are going to tell me," she insisted. Greyson frowned, realizing the charm hadn't done its trick.

"Bex, we reall can't tell you," Grant said, peering over Greyson's shoulder. "You'll know soon enough," he added softly.

"How soon?"

"Bex. Really, she's okay I swear. She isn't in as much danger as you'd think," Landon said. Bex finally seemed to realize there were two unknown boys outside her dorm.

"Who are they?" she asked, pointing to Landon and Greyson.

"Oh. Right," Grant said. "Cam's brothers, Landon" he pointed to Landon, then to Greyson. "And Greyson."

The three girls jaws dropped to the floor.

"No."

"Freaking."

"Way."

They all said, one word at a time.

The brothers grinned.

"That be us."

"Holy shit," Macey said, obviously checking the goods out.

"You're MIA, though," Liz said, confused.

"Not anymore," Landon answered with a dazzling smile. Liz hurried off to go check her laptop.

"Is that what you meant on the phone?" Bex asked Grant. He nodded.  
"Oh." Bex didn't have anything else to say. She desperately wanted to know what Landon had meant by her earlier question, but the look in Grant's eyes told her not to push it.

"So, who told you?" Landon asked Grant in a low voice, so Bex wouldn't over here.

"Townsend," he said back, just as quietly.

Bex saw them talking quietly but decided to ignore it. Macey tugged on her arm, still openly staring at Greyson, not something she did a lot. They pulled the door closed, no longer wanting to converse with the boys.

* * *

Cassandra opened her eyes, frightened by the horrible nightmare.

"He killed me," she whispered, into the dark empty space.

A knock on the door, startled her from her thought. _Just a dream_, she thought to herself. She pushed herself off the bed. The door opened, revealing the devil himself.

"Cassandra," Matthew greeted warmly.

"Matt," she replied, pulling him in closing the door behind him. He caught her in his arms, pulling the red head towards him. He leaned down, looking her in the eyes.

"I missed you," he murmured, burying his face in her hair.

"Me too."

He pulled her in so her could kiss her, passionately on the lips.

"Cassie," he whispered.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? You seem distant," he said, stroking her hair. Cassandra shook her head. She began to explain about the awful dream she'd had. He looked shocked at first, before his face settle into gentle understanding.

"It was just a dream."

"I know. It just. . . got to me."

"Shh, it's okay."

"I know, I'm sorry Matt. Just your daughter, I don't feel right about something. Matthew stroked her hair, intimately.

"I haven't seen her in years. Who knows what she could've been up to," he murmured, agreeing with her.

"Very true. We'll have to keep a tight eye on her," she stated. He nodded.

"We will."

* * *

**OoO Mr. Morgan had been a bad boy :P Tell me watcha think of the twist (and the chapter) **

**SO tell me, would u like Mr morgan to be evil, or not. Your choice, review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright so I was pretty pleased with my review this time, so no more complaining, and I wrote quicker. This chapter was surprisingly easy to write, and a lot of you won't like what happens. You Do NOT find out wether Mr. Morgan is evil or not, but i tried to give some hints. **

** Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13

She watched from the doorway, revolted, and doing her best not to hurl. She quickly ran out before either of the two could take into account that she was there. Her father and. . . _her_. She seriously wanted to throw her organs up. Ew.

Cammie ran down the hallways, wanting nothing but to grab Zach and get the hell out of there. But no, she couldn't. Townsend was listening and watching, actually he probably just saw that god awful sight.

"Townsend?" she whispered through the comms.

"What?" he grunted, like he'd just gotten up.

"Did you see that?" she asked, she could hear him playing back the footage.

"See wha—oh, gross," he said, sounding like a sixteen-year-old boy that had just run over squirrel and was looking at its bloody remains.

"Yeah, you're telling me."

"Oh trust me I've seen it before," his voice fell quiet at the end, like he realized he probably shouldn't have said that.

"What?" Cammie asked, her voice going higher at the end.

"Nothing. Never mind," a shuffling of papers was heard and Townsend was gone. Cammie huffed in frustration and continued walking down the hall.

"Cam?" a familiar dorky voice asked from the comms.

"Jonas? Is that you?"

"Yeah, Pauly and I," he said, she could hear him typing on a key board.

"Hey Cams," Pauly said, but his voice sounded slightly muffled.

"Hey guys," she replied. She heard Jonas suck in a breath, and she knew he had just witnessed what she had walked in on.

"Wow Cam, I'm sorry—" she heard Pauly start but he was cut off. She spun, checking her surroundings to see a shaggy black haired boy smiling knowing at her from across the hall.

He held a small device in his hand. She stared at it, knowing it had just turned off her comms unit.

"It's just off, for now," he said. Her heart sunk, she had been caught. "Don't worry, I won't tell a soul," he promised, pushing himself off the wall and started towards her.

"And why not?" she asked. Cammie couldn't deny she was curious.

"You seem to innocent for your own good," he said shrugging. "I bet you've never killed anyone." _He was right about that. _Cammie thought.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked, sounding extremely conceded. The boy nodded his head.

"Your my cell boy's lover," Cammie blushed, knowing immediately that he was referring to Zach.

"Cell boy?" she asked, instead of admitting it.

"Yeah, the one I feed, take care of."

"That's kind of weird."

"Yeah, Marissa mostly does all the work," he said, and she could tell he was taunting her.

"Marissa?"

"Yeah. My helper. She _loves_ your little guy. Bathes him too," the boy said. Cammie knew he was trying to get under her skin, and _that _didn't make her angry. It made her angry because it was working.

"Someone Jealous?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. Of course not," she said turning around.

"I don't buy that," he said, looking her straight in the eye.

"Do you know who I am?" she repeated, wanting a solid answer.

"Cameron Morgan," he started. "What a catch. You should have seen Walter's face, he was ecstatic. Cassandra though, she didn't seem to pleased. Why would that be?" he asked. Cammie had the feeling he already knew the answer.

"I don't know." She spoke through gritted teeth.

"Of course you don't," he said breezily, as if he knew she was lying.

"Well, you know my name, it's only fair that I know yours," she concluded. The boy nodded, his hair falling into his eyes.

"Jonathan."

"I'd say it was a pleasure meeting you, Jonathan, but it _really_ wasn't," Cammie said, ready to turn on her heel.

"Wait," Jonathan said, making her halt in place. "I have a proposition for you," he said, suddenly business like.

Cammie glared him down.

"What kind of a proposition?" she asked.

He gave a knowing smile.

"I won't tell," he said, but didn't continue, leaving it open for Cammie to speak. "About you know what," he said, pointing to her ear where the comms were.

"If?"

"I haven't decided yet," he said.

"Why should I trust you?"

"Why should you not?" Jonathan countered.

"You work for these people."

"And apparently," he smirked. "So do you."

"Quit it," Cammie said, referring to his smirk. It made her heart pull, reminding her of Zach. Jonathan raised an eyebrow, but his eyes read that he knew what she was talking about. He seemed to know everything about her, and Cammie wasn't too happy about that.

"Quit what?" he asked all too innocently.

"You know what," she growled, getting extremely frustrated with him.

"Fine. Think about my. . . _Proposition _then," he replied.

"And if I don't?"

"Let's say Cassandra just might not let your pretty little face, be so pretty anymore," he grinned, stroking her cheek. She slapped his hand away, disgusted.

"I'll think about it," she said hesitantly.

"Good. I'll find you when your ready," Jonathan said. With one last quirky smile he was gone, and Cammie wasn't sure what to think.

"_Boys._" She muttered under her breath.

"Yes, difficult creatures aren't they?" Cassandra's voice came from behind her. "Men, are so much easier." A dreamy look appeared in her eyes. Cammie almost threw up. That was her father she was talking about.

"Yes. I suppose," Cammie answered, barely opening her mouth to speak, worried vomit might come out with the words.

"Hun," she started. "There's something your father wanted me to tell you." Cammie didn't really hear anything after hun. _Hun_? Had she really just been called that by her almost-boyfriends-mother-and-possible-woman-dating-her-father? _Ew. _

"Um, what?"

"We're engaged."

Oh, and now they're _engaged_.

* * *

"Your girlfriend is weird," Greyson said to Grant as they made their way back to Rachel's office.

"Tell me about it," Grant muttered.

"Well first of all—"

"I didn't mean it literally," Grant cut in.

"Oh."

"Why'd you tell Rachel?" Corey asked the brothers. They shrugged.

"It just slipped," Landon replied as the came to the bog oak doors.

"Like it slipped with Bex?" Grant inquired.

"Exactly."

They opened the big door after Rachel's voice called "come in."

"Boys," she greeted, looking up from her paperwork.

"Ms. Morgan," Corey and Grant said.

"So who is it who sent my daughter on this life threatening mission?" she asked, no playful note in her voice.

"Um," Grant cleared his throat. "Townsend."

Rachel raised an eyebrow, but didn't look too surprised. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Right," she said, looking indifferent. "I guess I'll have to call Abby."

"Abby? As in Aunt Abby?" Greyson asked, excitement creeping into his voice. Rachel rolled her eyes at her younger son's behavior.

"Yes. Aunt Abby."

"Cool!" he said, sounding like a thirteen-year-old boy who just got a new x-box.

"Um, sure," Rachel gave him a funny look, and he shrugged it off. Rachel motioned for the boy to sit down and picked up the phone on her desk, dialing numbers.

"Abby?"

Rachel listened for her response. "Rach?"

"Yeah, so I was wondering—"

"What do you need?" Abby asked bluntly.

"Townsend. Information." The two words seemed to be enough.

"Can do," she could see her sister's glossed up lips smiling evilly just by her tone of voice.

"Right, well about Cammie."

"Yeah. I heard. COC again?"

"Well apparently she went on a mission, one Townsend conducted."

"Ah."

"So, Abby, You'll never guess who I have sitting in my office right now," Rachel siad, eyeing the boys.

"Landon and Greyson?" she guessed. Rachel's mouth hung open.

"Yeah. . . How'd you know."

"Joe called."

"Oh, okay. So you can do it?"

"Just finished packing," was her answer before the phone line went dead.

Rachel smiled as she hung up the phone.

* * *

Cammie couldn't speak. She saw her father rounding the corner over Cassandra's shoulder. She pushed past her and made a bee-line for her father. She ignored the stares that surrounding agents gave her, and the calls from Cassandra.

"HOW COULD YOU?" she screamed, way past angry. "YOU ARE SCUM! I AM _ASHAMED_ TO CALL YOU MY FATHER! WHAT ABOUT _MOM_?"

Matthew Morgan turned around, coming face to face with his seething daughter. He put a hand on her shoulder, which she slapped off.

"Cam—" he started.

"NO!" She roared. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! I _HATE _YOU!" she ran off before he could reply.

Guess who she ran into. Not Zach, as she had hoped, feeling strong arms wrapped around her. When she looked up she saw brown eyes, not green, black hair, not brown. Jonathan.

"I guess you thought about my answer then, it's not everyday a girl comes running into my arms. So—"

His words were cut off by Cammie's hand raking across his face. He stared at her, speechless for the first time since she'd met him, mere minutes ago. Tears were threatening to spill but she refused to cry in front of this boy, and the strangers around them.

She needed someone who actually cared. She needed Zach.

Too bad Jonathan was probably the only one who knew where he was.

_Shit_.

* * *

Matthew Morgan watched as his daughter stormed away from him, way beyond angry. _It's for the best_, he had told himself. Now looking at his furious daughter, he knew he'd been wrong about that. Proposing to Cassandra had turned out to be a big mistake for everyone. He didn't know that though. He had forgotten about the comms in his daughter. Everyone in on the mission knew. His sons probably knew. He'd heard from the Switzerland base that they'd escaped. Matthew didn't know Jonathan had turned Cammie's comms back on when Cassandra had began to talk to her. But Matthew Morgan was thinking about the domino affect he had created, he was thinking about how the hell he was going to get out of this mess.

* * *

**Good?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Finals... Gross. Oh well, I managed to write this. I'd just like to say, most of these chapters write themselves, so yes, theres another twist. Isn't there always?**

* * *

Chapter 14

Jonas watched as his screen flickered back to life. The images reforming. He sighed in relief. They were back on track. Zach's mom was on screen, speaking to Cammie. Whoa. Whoa. _Whoa_, back up. _Engaged? To Mr. Morgan?_

Jonas decided this was something Townsend should probably see. He called for him, only to find he was on a "conference call" with Abigail Cameron. Booty call would be the more appropriate term, Jonas thought.

"Brothers? They're alive?" Jonas heard Townsend say into the phone. "Your kidding me. Rachel found out? She's going to murder me," Townsend sighed in exasperation.

"Townsend!" Jonas called. Finally Edward came over peering over Jonas' shoulder as her played back the footage.

"Oh shit," Townsend said, dropping the phone. He recovered quickly and snatched it back up. "Abby? Yeah, there's something you might want to know." Townsend hung up the phone. He motioned for Jonas to play the feed again. He did. This time Townsend recorded it on his phone and sent it to Abby.

"Rachel is not going to be happy."

"Maybe it isn't what it seems," Jonas suggested. Edward shook his head.

"Mr Anderson, everything is what it seems."

* * *

Zach was sitting in his cell, lonely, counting the specs of stained blood on the opposite wall to keep his mind busy. He couldn't think. _362, 363, 364_. . . it continued on and on.

His door opened for the first time since he'd seen Cammie. Jonathan, his _care taker_, walked in, shadowed by a female figure.

"What?" Zach ground out.

"Zach?" the figure behind Jonathan whispered. Cammie's voice was soft, frail, and sounded angry and sad at the same time.

"Gallagher girl?" Zach asked, Jonathan rolled his eyes.

"Hurry it up lovebirds. There's only so much time."

"Until what?" Zach asked, drawing his eyes away from Cammie for a split second.

"You'll see. Anyway, do go on," Jonathan said, walking out of the cell. As soon as the door closed Cammie was in his arms, crying quietly into his chest. Zach was taken by surprise, and wasn't sure what to do. Cammie wasn't a crier. This was new to the both of them.

"Shh," Zach hushed her, smoothing her hair.

"You don't understand Zach. It's awful. _Awful_," she wailed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, beginning to feel a slight fear, nothing he could think of would upset Cammie this much.

"My father and your. . ." she trailed doff, not being able to speak the words.

"My what? Cam, what is it?"

"Mother," she chocked out. "_Engaged_."

Zach's arms suddenly felt like stone against her. He knew she wasn't lying if she was, she wouldn't be crying.

"I really thought he was on our side. I never. . ." Cammie said, not being able to find words to describe what she was feeling. Zach recovered and began to rub her back again.

"It's okay. We'll be okay."

"He knows."

"Who?"

"Jonathan."

Zach pulled back and gave her a questioning look.

"He shut off my comms," she explained. "And he said he wouldn't tell anyone, so long as I re-payed him," Cammie admitted.

"What's the price?"

"He hasn't decided yet. I'm scared Zach," she said, pushing herself as close as she could to him. Zach never wanted to hear those words come out of Cammie's mouth. It made _him_ feel weak. If Cammie was scared, there wasn't much hope for the rest of them.

"Cammie?" a voice crackled in her ear. Cammie pushed her finger to it, trying to hear better.

"Hello?" she whispered, ignoring Zach's questioning gaze.

"Cammie? Can you hear me?" Jonas' voice asked.

"Yeah. What's up?" she said, trying to sound normal. Zach gave her an encouraging nod.

"Your brothers—"

"What?" she interrupted, no one supposed to know about that. _No one_.

"—are alive."

"Jonas, how do you know about that?" Cammie demanded.

"Townsend. They're alive Cam, Grant and Corey just got them out of the Switzerland base. They're visiting your mom now. Your mom knows," Jonas explained.

"Knows what?"

"About the mission. Apparently someone let it slip, probably Grant. I don't know. Point is she knows. I just showed the feed to Townsend, who told Abby, who no doubt is going to tell your mom," Jonas said.

"Crap."

"I know. I just thought you'd like to know about your brothers—" The line was cut off again. Cammie looked at Zach, questioningly. He narrowed his eyes at the door behind her. Jonathan stood there, smirking.

"Time's up."

"What the hell Jonathan? That was important."

"Time's up," he repeated. "Let's go."

"Why would I go with you? I'm staying with Zach."

Jonathan shrugged, seeming indifferent. He turned to go.

"Cam go with him. We can't mess up the plan. We're in too deep," Zach said, nudging her towards the door.

"In too deep? No. We are in _way _over out heads Zach, this has gone too far. Our parent's our getting. . . _Married_." She cringed at the word. Zach looked at her solemnly.

"Go Cam."

"Zach—"

"Go," he whispered. "Please go." He kissed her sweetly on the lips before gently shoving her towards the door and a waiting Jonathan.

"God that's disgusting," Jonathan said as they walked down the COC hallways.

"Your just alone and bitter," Cammie argued.

"Nah, I've got you."

"Uh, No. You really don't."

"Sure I do. You just wait. You'll come begging. You just wait and see," Jonathan said, sounding way too confident of himself.

"Alright. _Suuure_."

"Just wait and see."

She rolled her eyes and walked in front of him, no longer being able to stand his presence.

* * *

"He's _what_?" Rachel asked her sister.

"Rach I'm sorry. I don't know what happened—"

Rachel Morgan was in tears. For the first time since high school. She could accept the fact that he'd moved on, barely. But with _Cassandra_? No that was just too much. He'd promised Rachel he'd never go back to her. Ever.

"He did it again!" she screamed, collapsing on the ground. Abby looped an arms around her older sisters shoulders.

"Shh. Rachel it'll be okay," Abby soothed. Rachel sobbed into her chest.

Joe Solomon just happened to walk in just then.

"Er. . ." he said, suddenly backing away, knowing he was somehow intruding.

"It's okay Joe," Rachel sniffled. She stood up, furious. "I'm not in high school anymore. That bitch is going to pay. And god when I get my hands on Matthew. . ." she snarled, an evil glint appearing in her eyes.

"I'm going to get my daughter back. Goddammit."

"Go Rach!" Abby said enthusiastically.

"It's time Cassandra Goode gets wiped off the face of this earth," Rachel said confidently. Joe looked at her, slightly amused.

"Go get your man!" Abby screamed. Joe shot her a dirty look because she had probably just woken up the whole school.

* * *

Cammie glared at her father from across the mess hall. Yes, mess hall. Where everyone ate, the Circle agents just thought they were above everyone and called it a mess hall. She sat with Jonathan, who seemed to be stalking her. Her father had just walked in, and the room had fallen silent. Jonathan said no one knew that he was Matthew Morgan, but they did know he was the head.

He strode towards her. Cammie looked down at her disgusting remains of a sandwich.

"Cameron," he said, his voice stiff and formal.

Cammie didn't reply.

He grabbed her wrist and yanked her to her feet. She stared at him, hers eyes narrowing.

"Let go."

"Cameron."

"I will not do what you say. . .Dad," a series of gasps run through the room. She could hear Townsend shouting in her ear for her reckless mistake. She didn't care, she _hated_ this man. Something had to be done.

"Secret's out, pops. Good luck in hell," she snapped and turned on her heel. From the corner of her eyes she saw Mrs. Goode smile at her. Cammie was begging to think she liked that woman better than her own father.

As soon as she left the mess hall the whispers broke out. They're eyes on a very fearful Matthew Morgan.

* * *

Mrs. Goode smiled, satisfied with her work. She had turned the daughter against her father, Townsend plan wasn't as full-proof as he had thought. Cassandra Goode remain three steps ahead of them. Now all she had to do was gain Cammie's trust. For real this time.

* * *

**Like it? Please review. Remember reviews make the world go round :) OK i edited an reposted to grammar is good :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the long await update. My laptop broke! :( This chapter is dedicated to gallaghergirlheart for reviewing everyone of my stinking chapters so I'd update fast. Seriously, it means a lot. So here you go**

* * *

Chapter 15

Matthew Morgan was completely ashamed of himself. Completely ashamed of how far he'd let things go. He sunk his teeth in with out knowing his prey was poisonous. Sure, he knew it was a risk, but he had no idea what he was getting himself into.

He'd lost his daughter. Her trust. And probably the rest of the CIA they would have seen the footage by now. Rachel could have seen t by now. Now he was really screwed.

Cassandra Goode was the most evil, devious, decisive woman he had ever met. At one point he had admired her for it, but it was different now.

She had ruined his life once, and he wasn't about to let it happen again.

23_ years ago _

_ He was twenty one, and free spirit, he wouldn't let anyone tie him down. That was until Rachel Cameron. She was a gorgeous new agent at the CIA. Fresh out of Gallagher. He met her on a mission, her first mission. That was all it took for him to fall in love. To let his reckless immature teenager ways vanish. After the mission he came back a changed man, a man in love. _

_ His friends made fun of him for it, but he didn't care. He couldn't be happier. Then Cassandra had to go and screw everything up. She was his ex, of about two months, and she was still a little sour. Maybe she was jealous that Matt had moved on so quickly. Maybe she was mad because one girl managed to tie him down. Or maybe she was just a psycho bitch. He didn't know which she was, but he assumed it was a little bit of everything. _

_ Cassandra told Rachel her and Matt were still together. She used old pictures from their relationship to prove it. Matthew didn't know it was her at the time. After Rachel avoided him for a month straight he decided it was time to have a talk with his psycho ex. _

_ "Cassandra," he spit. "What did you do?" _

_ "It's better this way," she had put her hand on top of his. "Really." _

_ Matthew snatched his hand back. "Get over it Cassandra, I never loved you, leave me and Rachel alone," he snarled. _

_ "Matt you'll thank me one day." _

_ "I don't think so," he snapped before walking off. He went to go find Rachel. She was at her apartment and pretty much slammed the door in his face. After pleading his case for several hours she opened the door. _

_ She had agreed to take him back as long as he never so much as looked at Cassandra. He happily obliged. Anything for her. _

_ Matthew Morgan didn't talk to Cassandra for nearly thirteen years, before he was captured. He had had three children and was still married to his beautiful wife. _

Matthew still thought Cassandra wasn't over it. Even when she got married and had a child of her own, she still longed for him. It wasn't normal. And he had given in. After years of being a COC prisoner, she gave in to her. He wanted Rachel to know he'd never leave her. For anyone. Now she thought he had gone back to Cassandra.

Cammie may not have known their history but she sure knew her mother wouldn't be happy with her husband marrying another woman, it was common sense. Cassandra had outsmarted him again. He _had_ proposed, but if only to gain her trust. He didn't expect her to go tell his daughter about them. Now everything was backwards.

Cassandra Goode had managed to get her way again.

* * *

Rachel was standing in front of Townsend's cabin in Maine, Joe right behind her.

She barged in, much to angry to knock.

"Edward!" she yelled, once inside the house.

"Headmistress Morgan?" a young male voice asked from across the room. Rachel squinted, trying to see who it was.

"Jonas? Anderson?"

"Er, hi."

"Where's Edward?" she asked in a strong, unwavering voice.

"He left."

"To go where?"

"I don't know. He should be back soon," Jonas said. "Your welcome to stay," he said politely. Rachel smiled graciously before Jonas went back to whatever he was doing.

She threw her cell phone at Joe.

"Call Townsend."

He nodded before flipping the phone open and punching in numbers.

Rachel nodded, pleased, and went in the direction Jonas had disappeared to.

"She'll be okay, Zach," she heard Jonas say as she walked in.

"Zach?" she asked. She had known he was on the mission, but she hadn't realized they were communicating.

Jonas nodded his head. "We've got bugs on both of them. Zach and Cammie," he said, and started to watch the live feed. Rachel crept up behind him, watching the screen. Cammie's camera was on the left, while Zach's was on the right. Cammie was speaking to a dark-haired boy while Zach's screen rested on a cell door.

"May I speak to Cammie?" she asked. Jonas nodded his head and got up.

"The line might cut off, we've been having problems with it," he said nicely. He flipped some switches and Cammie voice filled the headphones Rachel had just put on.

". . . You are such an ass," she was saying to someone.

"Cammie?" she asked. Silence answered the call.

"Mom?" she asked, incredulous.

"Hi sweetie."

"What are you doing there?"

"Speaking with you. Who are you talking to sweetheart?"

"No one," she answered quickly. "He left, I'm by myself."

"Who's he?"

"Just a COC agent. I'm fine mom," Cammie said, answering her mothers unasked question..

"I know. I just heard about you dad. . ." she trailed.

"Mom don't worry about it."

"I can't," Rachel said, her voice choked.

"We'll be okay," Cammie answered. The line went dead.

"Cam?" Rachel said into the speaker.

"I told you the signal gets lost." Jonas stood behind her. "Townsend is here."

"Good, he's got a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

Cammie glared at Jonathan for the countless time that day. "Would you quit it?"

"Nah, it annoys you too much. Its the only way I get my entertainment now a days. Your boyfriend is tediously boring. Such a drab, you should really ditch him," Jonathan replied.

"In you fucking dreams," Cammie muttered. "Turn it back on."

"No."

"Jonathan."

"No."

She slapped him. He just took it with a smile. "Flattery will get you no where m'dear," he smiled.

"Like hell it won't. You are such an asshole. Go die in a fire."

"Aw, no princess you don't mean that," He said, pouting.

"Yeah, I kinda do," Cammie replied. "You're so annoying."

"Now if you treat me like that, I might not let you see Zachy-poo."

"Zach-poo?" Cammie repeated, disbelieving.

"Got a problem with that?"

"I don't. Zach might."

"Touche my dear. I only care for you," he stroked her hair. Cammie jerked her head away. "C'mon Cam admit it. You'd be lost with out me. Whether you like it or not, we're friends," Jonathan said seriously.

"We are most definitely _not_ friends."

"Now that hurts," he put a hand to his chest in mock hurt.

"Good, it was supposed to."

"Bitch."

"Ass."

"Whore."

"Douche."

"Slu—"

"Cameron." A firm voice behind them spoke, cutting of Jonathan's words. Cassandra Goode spoke from behind them. "Sweetheart," she cooed, and Cammie almost gagged. "We need to talk." Cammie knew better than to say no.

"Sure Cassandra."

* * *

The students of Gallagher were surprised when Mrs. Morgan didn't show up for breakfast. They assumed she was late, even though spies were very rarely late. Joe Solomon was also gone, no one knew where the pair had disappeared to. Suspicious as it was, no one saids a word to each other about it.

Macey sat with her friends, wondering the same things as the rest of the girls. The girls couldn't have been more surprised when the grand hall door opened Grant and Corey stood in front of a shit-load of boys.

Dr. Steve stood next to them. Grinning per-usual.

"Hello, Gallagher," he said in a warm voice.

An echo of hello's was muttered throughout the halls. The boys split up and found there way to open seats next to girls, or at their own empty tables.

"Hey Bex," Grant said, sitting down on the other side of her. Corey took the seat next to Macey. Who didn't exactly look happy about it.

"Grant," she started. "What's going on?"

"We figured we needed reinforcements," he replied a lopsided grin in place. Bex didn't even want to know what the 'reinforcements' were for.

"You know Mrs. Morgan is gone, right. So is Solomon."

Grants mouth drooped open. "Your kidding right?"

"Um no."

"Shit, I got to go talk to Dr. Steve."

"Um, have fun," Bex said hesitantly as she watched him stand up and hurry over to Dr. Steve, speaking in whispers.

"Well, things just got a little more interesting," Macey heard Tina say from a couple seats down. The heads in the Gallagher grand hall had all swiveled towards the staircase. There stood the two Morgan boys, in pajama bottoms with no shirts on. And let's just say their abs were far from flat, and their biceps were most definitely not tiny. They wore masks of horror as some of the girls started drooling. Macey even couldn't take her eyes off them. Greyson especially. "Who are _they_?" Courtney Bauer asked. No one answered.

The boys continued down the stairs, grabbed a plate of food then quickly hurried back up the stairs. Not a word was spoken during the whole thing. The talking resumed slowly, as the students drew they're eyes away from the now vacant staircase.

"Thing's defiantly got a lot more interesting," Bex said as she picked her fork back up.

* * *

**Just doing me, a usual twist. So i got a question. Should Macey be with Corey or Greyson, or some other guy? Let me know in your review s'il vous plait! (Please)**

** Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapter 16! Yes! Okay so I only got 5 reviews, which i was kind upset about, but since i got loads on my last couple chapters i decided to update anyway :P READ A/N at bottom please!_**

* * *

Chapter 16

"Girls are weird," Greyson said to Landon as they returned to their rooms.

"Girl?" Landon snorted. "Girls I can handle. But did you see the guys! They were like, drooling. Sorry man, but I _so_ don't swing that way," he said, shoving a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"Are you implying that _I _swing that way, you of all people should know that I don't," Greyson said.

"Oh yeah, cause your thing with Margret turned out _so_ well," Landon said, laughing. Greyson narrowed his eyes at his older brothers.

"She's a freak. In the base it was fine because that was all I could get, but I'm a free man now," Greyson said.

"Your are such a man whore."

"Am not!" he protested. "Okay. . . maybe a little. . . I'm a guy, don't tell me you weren't the same way when you were nineteen."

"I wasn't."

"Likely story."

"I was in a jail cell when I was nineteen, _alone_," Landon said as they came to their dorm door. Greyson stopped, then nodded his head.

"Good point."

"One day your going to get tied down, and I'm going to say I told you so," Landon said, unlocking the door, and balancing his plate on the other arms. He pushed the door open.

"Pshaw, nah man, not happening," Greyson said, stuffing his last waffle into his mouth.

"Dude, come on, your gonna get it all over the carpet," Landon complained. Greyson grinned through his mouthful of waffles, syrup sliding down his cheek.

"You sound like mom," he said, but his voice was muffled by the food.

"Well, mom is gonna kill us if we get this all over the carpet," Landon said, shoving a napkin in his face. Greyson spit it out, swallowed his food, then cleared his throat.

"Mom has better thing to worry about then whether we split syrup on the floor or not," Greyson argued, chugging down milk.

"Either way it's gonna come bite you in the ass," Landon said as he noticed the puddle of syrup Greyson had made on the floor. Greyson was walking towards it, unaware it was there. Landon smiled. He would have told Greyson it was there, but he decided he would let nature (karma) take it's course. Greyson stepped in the slick substance and he tumbled backwards landing on his butt. Landon laughed, his words proving true.

"Karma is a bitch," he said between laughs. Greyson glared at his brother.

"That was an accident."

"Nope, that was karma, and it looks like she's out to get you," Landon said, laughing again.

"Fuck off," Greyson said, planning to hop in a shower as soon as possible.

* * *

"Why would you do that?" Rahcel screamed. Edward cowered back down.

"Rachel, we thought it would be a good idea. It was are last chance," he pleaded.

"My daughter, Edward. My _seven-teen-year-old _daughter. What the hell were you thinking?" she yelled, exceedingly angry.

"Rachel, please. She's old enough, she's very mature for her age."

"She _seventeen_, mature or not, she much too young! She's probably scared senseless!"

"She's been okay. Through the bugs—"

"I DON'T CARE! SHE IS MY CHILD!" She screamed. "I've already lost two," she said the last part quietly.

"They came back, didn't they?"

"After nine years!"

"Rachel," he said, his voice coming back stronger. "She'll be okay. The operation was planned out nicely, we'll get her out alive, one way or another," he said.

The sincerity in his voice seem to calm her down. She took a deep breath. "You better be right," she said, before storming out of the cabin. Joe was waiting in the care when she got there.

"Any progress?" he asked, gunning the engine. Rachel shook her head.

"Just drive."

* * *

"No, Cassandra, I really couldn't do that," Cammie replied, feeling extremely uncomfortable. Cassandra smiled.

"Of course you can, sweetie. _I'd_ be honored. Your father would be so proud," she said.

"Cassandra, I really don't feel comfortable being placed in that position," Cammie said.

Cassandra raised an eyebrow, "and why not?" she asked.

"I know that I've switched side and all, but. . ." Cammie searched for the right words to say. "I love my mother still. So I really don't think you should ask me to do this."

"Oh dear, I understand. You love your mother as I Love my Zachary, even thought they're on the bad side," she paused and Cammie hesitantly nodded. "It's okay, you love your mother more than me. It's perfectly understandable, but pleases, your the only one I can have to do this," Cassandra pleaded.

"Er, don't you have any like,_ friends_, that can do it?" Cammie asked. Cassandra showed a slight hurt in her eyes, but didn't say anything.

"I just thought it would be more special if Matthew's daughter, who he's missed for _years_, would do it. Your father would be so proud," she said, a dazzling smile taking is place on her face. Cammie swallowed and nodded, She couldn't tell Cassandra the real reason she didn't want to do it, because her father was a no good back-stabbing traitor, otherwise Cassandra would know something was up. Cammie was supposed to be happy for them. She couldn't find the words to say yes. Instead she back pedaled again.

"Cassandra, I can't. Honestly, I'm really not comfortable with being your _Made of Honor_,"**(A/N expect that? I don't think so! :P)** Cammie said. She turned away and left the room before Cassandra could protest.

"So how did it go princess?" Jonathan asked, as she exited the room. Cammie narrowed her eyes, straightened her shoulder, and walked past him without another word. She heard his footsteps hurrying to catch up with her.

"Take me to Zach," she demanded. She could almost feel Jonathan roll his eyes.

"C'mon Cammie. You could do so much better than him. Guys would kill to have you. Zach is just any other boy," he said. Cammie whipped around to face them. The anger inside her broke.

"Shut up," she said in a threatening tone. "I cannot deal with any of you snide comment anymore okay? S shut the fuck up and take me to Zach," she said.

Jonathan gulped and nodded his head, clearly intimidated by the mad Cammie.

"Fine," he mumbled, pushing his way in front of her, leading the way. Cammie huffed, clearly satisfied and followed behind him.

* * *

"GRANT! Let me in!" Bex yelled, trying to push the door open.

"I'll tell you later!" he yelled back, trying to close the door on her.

"You'll tell me now," she screamed, with one last push the door swung open, and she tumbled inside.

Grant helped her to her feet, but she quickly shook him off. She grabbed him by the front of the shirt and slammed him into the back of the door. Their faces, only mere inches apart.

They were both panting heavily from the fight to open or close the door.

"Tell me," She hissed. Grant's eyes widened.

"Bex," he started. "It isn't my secret to tell!"

"Grant," she snapped. "Why is Blackthorne here?"

"I told you. As reinforcements."

"Reinforcements my ass. Grant. Tell. Me. Now."

"You'll find out soon enough."

"NOW!"

"Okay. Okay. Townsend is planning an operation to go get Cammie from the COC base," he said, looking away.

"Why was she there in the first place?" Grant explained. Staring with how they'd caught Cammie up until they'd ended up back at Gallagher with the Morgan boys. By the time he was done Bex had released her grip on his shirt and had sat down on his bed.

"You're serious?" she asked when he was done. Grant nodded his head and sat down next to her.

"Now Townsend wants to go and get her. Everyone else thinks Cam and Zach are way in over their heads, including me."

"Wow."

"I know. It's a lot, but you wanted to know."

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

* * *

The door creaked open, as Cammie entered. "Zach?" she called softly. "Zach?" There was no reply.

She looked around, only to see that the inclosed space was empty.

"Zach?" she called again, just making for sure that he wasn't there. She exited the cell, angrier then she was before. Jonathan was waiting, leaning up against the wall.

"That was quick. I guess—"

"Where is he?" she asked, cutting him off. Jonathan looked at her, confused.

"Who?"

"Zach, he isn't in there."

"What?" Jonathan asked, and went to look for himself. He came out looking deeply confused.

"Cammie, I don't know. I'm the only one who's supposed to take him in and out of the cell."

"What about Marissa?" she asked. Jonathan still looked confused.

"Marissa?"

"Zach's other caretaker, the one that baths him—"

"Oh. Her. Yeah, I made her up, not real."

Cammie had the urge to slap him, but she controlled herself.

"I don't know who took him, but I think it's about time we found out."

Cammie nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

**Like it? Dont like it? Review please!**

**PS so i read this GA fic a while ago and i cant remember what is was called. I only remember that Cammie went in the shower, Zach switched her clothes, so she had to wear a mini skirt, she put in seduced him then left, and went downstairs to talk to Bex. It is killing me that I don't know what it was so please, if you know, let me know please!**

**Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I did not edit okay? Sorry for grammar mistakes. I accidently deleted it the first time so i was much to fed up to edit, ill go back and do it later, promise**

* * *

Chapter 17

Rachel and Joe arrived back at Gallagher early the next day. The school was quiet in the early hours of the morning, and everything seemed normal, and no chaos. Rachel smiled, satisfied that her school had controlled itself in her absence.

Joe had gone to his room, probably beet because of all the driving he had done. Rachel got to her office, only to see her eldest son sitting in her chair, eating a doughnut, feet propped up on her desk, reading something on her laptop.

"Um, Landon?" she asked. He looked up surprised.

"Oh. Hey mom," he said, closing the laptop.

"What are you doing?" she asked, setting her bag on one of the couches.

"Just getting an early start. You?" he asked, taking a large bite of the doughnut.

"Back from Maine."

"Oh yeah. I've been meaning to ask you, where have you been?"

"Maine. I needed to have a word with Agent Townsend," she said collapsing on one of the couches. "So anything exciting happen here?" she asked, when he didn't say anything. Landon smiled and shook his head.

"Wouldn't know. Greyson and I have been hiding they're out to get us,"Landon said, finishing off the doughnut. Rachel laughed. "Seriously they were drooling. And I didn't know Gallagher went co-ed," Landon said, catching her attention.

She sat up. "It's not."

Landon's eyes widened. "Then why were there a bunch of boys in the Grand Hall yesterday at breakfast?"

"I don't know. . ."

A knock on the door prevented Landon from replying. "Come in," Rachel called hesitantly. The door opened, revealing a flustered looking Dr. Steve.

"Dr. Steve?" she asked. He nodded, hurrying in.

"Um, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, I saw Joe in the hall way, and-"

"I meant why are you at my school?" she corrected, the words came out harsher than she had intended.

"Oh. Grant said you need it us to go rescue Cammie," he said, looking at her slightly confused.

"Grant? Newman?" Rachel asked, incredulous.

Landon cleared his throat. "The kid is actually smarter than most people give him credit for."

"Whatever," Rachel said, brushing it off. "For what?"

"I dunno the specifics, but if you'll excuse me I have to attend to my boys," he said, Rachel nodded her head, dismissing him.

Dr. Steve fled the room without another word.

"I guess Balckthorne is back," she muttered.

Landon's eyes widened.

"Back?"

Rachel looked at him, slightly amused.

"You've got a lot of catching up to do."

Landon nodded, silently agreeing with her.

* * *

"_What_ did you do?" Greyson heard Grant say into his phone. Greyson had been sent up to retrieve Grant for his mom. He hid behind the corner, and listened in. "Do you know how much this is going to hurt her? She's going to be heart broken. I don't care if it was part of the mission. She doesn't deserve that. Not from you."

Greyson felt bad for whoever the girl they were talking about was.

"Go to hell. If you had just stuck to the mission everything would have been fine. You just had to screw things up, well good job, Zach, you've royally fucked everything up," Grant said, his voice fierce. Greyson had heard the name Zach before, but he couldn't place from where.

Greyson heard Grant snap his phone shut and he knew the conversation was over.

"Grant!" he called, coming round the corner.

"Yeah?" he asked, he irritation still fresh in his voice.

"My Mom want's you in her office," Greyson said.

Granted nodded his head. "I bet Zach blamed this on me too," he said under his breath. Greyson looked back at him.

"Did you say something?"

"No, nothing. Let's get this over with."

Zach. Greyson would have to remember that name.

* * *

"Who could've taken him?" Cammie mused to herself.

"It couldn't have been Mrs. Goode, you were just with her. I don't know anyone else who had the key to get into his room. . . Wait, you know what I just thought of?" Jonathan asked from beside her.

Cammie rolled her eyes, expecting some stupid remark about her love life.

"You can talk to Zach through the comms, right?" Jonathan asked, as they approached her room. Her face fellinto a mask of seriousness. Cammie wanted to hit herself for being so stupid.

"How come I never thought of that?" she asked. She went in her room, shutting Jonathan out before he could answer her retorical question.

She flicked the switch in her ear, so she'd be able to speak with Zach.

"Zach?" she whispered.

"Um, hi, Cam," he said, sounding extremely uncomfortable.

"Zach, where are you?" she asked.

"Here's the thing Cam. . ." he trailed off, not being able to find the words to say what he had done.

Cammie knew something was very wrong at the point. He was calling her Cam, not Gallagher girl. It wasn't right.

"What is it, Zach?" She could feel her her heart shrink form the eerie tone in his voice. "What's wrong?"

"I left Cammie. I couldn't stand it anymore," He finally said.

"You left me?" she asked, her voice, breaking.

"It just wasn't worth it. . . I'm sorry," he said, but it wasn't sincere. Cammie felt dizzy. The room began to shrink.

"Wasn't worth it?" she repeated. "It wasn't worth us being together? To be safe? To be happy?" she asked, the tears flowing freely.

"No, Cammie. It wasn't worth it." Cammie felt as thought she were being stomped on. She felt so small, so breakable.

The line clicked and Cammie knew he had gun up.

He had left her.

Alone.

To fight the circle by her self. Or maybe just to die. It didn't matter either way he had left her. _It wasn't worth it, _Zach's words echoed aimlessly in her mind. She couldn't take it. Couldn't take the pain.

She wrapped her arms around her knees, holding her body as she cried, doing everything she could to try and make the tears stop. It didn't work.

That was how Jonathan found her.

* * *

"Zach, Zach, Zach," he chanted to himself as he walked down the hallway.

Greyson picked the lock the his sister's friend's dorm room. It opened easily.

He snuck over the blonde girls laptop.

He searched _Zach_ on the computer.

It came up with several documents, most of them relating to his sister's name.

Greyson clicked on the first one.

_ABC's for how to make a boy fall for a girl (AKA Zach and Cammie) _

_A. Always leave them wanting more_

_B. Bale right before he kisses you_

_. . . _

Greyson found it slightly amusing but didn't read futher.

The list went on and on, but he didn't find any of it relevant.

He opened the next document.

_Zachary - Goode _

_Age: Seventeen _

_BirthDate: Unknown_

_Hair Color: Dark Brown_

_Eye Color: Green_

_Height: 5'11_

_Weight: Unknown_

_Other: Unknown _

Well that was helpful. Not.

But at least he had a full name.

Greyson pulled up the internet and typed in _Zachary Goode _in the search engine.

No results.

"Snooping?" a voice said in his ear. Their breath hot on his neck. He spun around to see a gorgeous dark-haired girl with icy blue eyes regarding him with a knowing smile. She spoke before he could reply. "Playing the over protective brother role, are we?"

Greyson closed the laptop.

"Maybe. Who are you?" he asked.

"Macey, you sister's friend." she replied. "I didn't know you were interested in guys, especailly. your sister's boyfriend?" Macey said as she glanced at the computer screen.

"So they're together?"he asked, ignoring the rest of her comment. Macey rolled her eyes.

"Not technically, but pretty much. He'd take a bullet for her," she said.

"So you know a lot about this kid?" he asked.

"Maybe. But that information ain't cheap," she said, a mischievous glint appearing in her eyes.

"Oh yeah, how much?" he asked. Macey leaned in, acting like she was going to kiss him. She pulled back at the last second.

She skipped to the doorway.

"I haven't decided yet," she called over her shoulder. She left without another word.

Greyson wasn't sure what had just happened but he was certain of three things.

1. He needed that information on Zach.

2. Macey had just completed A and B of _ABC's for how to make a boy fall for a girl, _successfully.

3. He was starving.

* * *

**I seriously almost cried during that awful Zammie moment, I'm sorry but it was necessary, tell me what u think? **


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry this one wasn't a super quick update, but what can i say? its a busy life. Anyways I would like to thank all of my reviewers for being to sweet in their reviews. And if you are confused, all i can say is that all will become clear soon (As in not in this chapter) **

**R&R and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 18

Rachel had aborted the mission. Of course she wanted to save her daughter, but she was not prepared to put Gallagher and Blackthorne's students in that kind of danger. Even if they were more than willing to help. She had to be a headmistress, not a mother. She _had_ asked for, demanded really, Townsend to save her daughter. But putting the lives of hundreds of students at risk? No, that wasn't not going to sit well with Rachel Morgan.

"Mom?" Greyson asked, coming into her office.

"Yeah?"

"Zachary Goode. Who is he?" he asked skeptically. Rachel laughed.

"A boy." Greyson let out a sigh of frustration.

"I need specifics. Can I see his file?"

"Um, no," his face fell. "You can see Cammie's."

He still pouted, but waited as his mother retrieve his sister's file.

He quickly flipped through it, looking for Zach's name.

Something caught his eye.

"Whoa, go sis," he said as he read over the debriefing session about her civilian boyfriend. Rachel frowned at her son.

"Don't encourage it."

"Well, would you rather be with this spy boy everyone never seems to want to tell me about," he mumbled, not expecting a reply. He was absolutely astounded Cammie would date a civilian, and she had done in for months without anyone else knowing.

"Have you asked Grant, or Corey?" Greyson frowned.

"No. . .? Why would I?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "They're roommates."

A big 'O' formed on Greyson's lips.

"Good idea mom."

"No problem."

A knock on the door interrupted them. Rachel rolled her eyes and sighed. Way to many people had been to visit her lately, it was probably just another student.

* * *

It had been four months.

_Four Months_.

Four.

Since she'd been caught by _the guys_,

since she had agreed to Townsend plans,

since she'd been 'caught' by the circled.

But It had only been three weeks from when Zach left her. He had left her, because it _wasn't worth it_.

Cammie still wasn't okay.

She was broken.

She didn't know how she continued to breathe. The whole time it felt like a rock was place a top her chest, constricting her. Jonathan had even left her alone. She hadn't seen him for days.

She had sat in her room, sulking, wishing it were just a dream. But it wasn't. The problem was, Cammie couldn't wake up and face reality. But she had to, she _had_ to get out.

Now she was running for her life, desperately trying escape the troubled following her. Why?

Because she had blown her cover. How?

Becuase Cassandra knew.

About everything. She had always known. Cammie remembered the conversation clearly. The one that had only happened mere minutes ago.

* * *

_"Cameron." Her voice was steel as she spoke to Cammie. Cammie could see it in Cassandra's eyes. She had figured it out. She knew. "I thought you broke up with Zachary?" she asked, but Cammie could tell that it was a rhetorical question. _

_"I did," Cammie answered quietly. _

_"You lied," Cassandra snapped, Cammie saw Cassandra's hand twitch for the gun cocked on her hip. _

_"I know." _

_"You work for the CIA," she stated. Cammie nodded her head, there was no use in lying. The gig was up, they been found out. All she wanted to do was be with Zach. But obviously that wasn't going to happen. _

_"What about your father was he in on it?" _

_Cammie stared at Cassandra not quiet sure what the honest answer was to that question. _

_"I don't know," Cammie said, feeling rage build up in her. Rage for everything. Most of it directed at the woman who now stood in front of her. "It was never part of the plan for him to marry a monster like you. I don't know if he's on your side or mine," Cammie hissed. Cassandra nodded, a knowing glint in her eyes. _

_"Well, fortunately for you I do know. He's on your side, for whatever reason I've no idea. So no need to worry your dear daddy still loves his precious family," she snarled. _

_Cammie looked down, suddenly remembering something Cassandra had told her before. _

_"My brother's are alive?" Cassandra looked confused. "That's what you said, they're alive?" _

_Cassandra rolled her eyes. "Yes. I don't see why it matters, you'll never see them again." She laughed evilly. _

_"I'd just like to know, before you kill me," Cammie said, but for some reason her voice was strong, unwavering. The information that her brothers were alive somehow strenghthened her. _

_"I don't plan on killing you. . . yet." _

_"Well thanks," Cammie answered dryly. _

_"My pleasure. . . Take her in to custody," Cassandra snapped at the two other agents. They nodded, slightly stiff, both of them grabbed Cammie's arm. Cammie recognized both of them immediately. The man was Walter Reynolds, Cassandra's number two, and the other was Sarah Peabody, an undercover CIA agent. _

_Sarah had a looser grip than Walter, as if she didn't want to hurt her. Cammie wanted to believe __that it was true. They were walking down the abandoned hallways, it was three AM, when Walter's grip loosened, before completely falling away. Cammie looked a Sarah, who was smiling, holding up a needle, which Cammie assumed she had drugged Walter with. _

_She wan on her side. _

_Finally, someone she could trust. _

_"Come on kiddo, let's get you out of here," she said. The way she called her kiddo, it made Cammie think of her mother. _

_"What about my dad?" she asked. _

_Sarah smiled again. "He's waiting for us." _

_For the first time in a long time Cammie smiled. _

_"Then what are we waiting for?" she asked._

* * *

"Cammie!" Sarah's voice broke her out of her retrieve. Cammie looked at her.

"Uh yeah?"

"We need to focus," Sarah said as her foot busted down a metal door. Cammie studied for a minute before running through after Sarah.

For the first time in what felt like forever Cammie sat daylight. Actual daylight.

She saw her father waiting a couple of hundred yards away, she could see him beaming from there.

They were free.

* * *

Zach studied the mansion, debating on whether or not he should go in. Finally, against his better judgment he went in, praying to god he wouldn't see any of Cammie's friends. Thanks god Grant wasn't there, he'd probably castrate Zach. He just need to get in, talk with Rachel, and get out. No questions asked. He needed to speak with Rachel. He had already ruined her daughters life. _It's all part of the plan_, Zach reminded himself.

He snuck onto grounds, easily, he had done it many times before. To visit Cammie, even when she didn't know he was there.

Zach opened the big mahogany doors, without knocking or anything, he just walked in.

The hall was empty, as it was late at night, as he made his way to the Headmistress' office.

This time he knocked.

A boy answered the door. His eyes big and doe-like, just like Cammie's, Zach must be imagining things. The boy's jaw dropped open.

Zach smirked. "I know I'm hot and all, but sorry, I'm not into guys," he said, his cocky demeanor written all over his face.

The boy glared. "I see why no one likes to talk about you," he muttered. "Zachary Goode I presume?" he asked, his eyes extremely narrowed. Zach wondered what his problem was.

"The infamous. Is Headmistress Morgan here?"

The boy nodded slowly. "Where's Cammie?"

Zach didn't like the way he said her name. It had a much to protective-loving tone, for his tastes. Zach shrugged in response. "I wouldn't know."

"You were with her."

"I need to speak to Rachel," Zach said in an emotionless low tone. The boy nodded, but the look in his eyes said that this wasn't over yet.

"Fine."

He opened the door wider so Zach could come in.

"Zach?" she said, surprised. "Where's Cammie?"

"I wouldn't know," he said again. She narrowed her eyes, before sighing. She looked at the boy.

"Greyson, _this _is Zach. And Zach, this is Greyson, my son," she said. If Zach was surprised, he didn't show it.

"I didn't know Cammie had a brother," he stated. Inside he was relieved, that was why Greyson had sounded to protective, and explained the doe eyes.

"Two," Greyson corrected. "Two brothers."

"Two," Zach echoed. "Fine. Rachel I need to tell you something," he said. Then he looked at Greyson. "Alone."

Greyson didn't move.

"I already know." Zach stared at him.

"Know what?"

"That you left her. You broke her heart," he said bluntly. This time Zach's face looked surprised. Rachel was about to speak but Zach cut her off.

"How do you know what?" he growled, a murderous expression on his face.

Greyson smirked. "Grant."

"Grant? He's here?"

Zach saw Rachel nod out of the corner of his eye. "Fuck," he muttered under his breath.

"As well as the rest of Blackthorne, actually. You've missed quite a bit of school," Rachel said.

"Protecting your daughter," he growled. "What you _paid_ me to do. Rachel, do not bring that into this." Greyson's mouth dropped open. Rachel's eyes widened in shock.

"Zach," she hissed.

"I told you I had to talk to you alone," he said, shrugging. "You son has already told you what I was going to. I'm leaving."

He sprinted to the door, before anyone could stop him. As soon as he got out of the office though, a big hand a wrapped around his arm.

"I don't think so," came the familiar voice of his best friend. "Not like this."

* * *

"Dad?" Cammie asked, as they walked over the hills.

"Yeah?" he asked, exhausted.

"What did you know that made the circle wanted to kill you so bad?" she asked, to tired to beat around the bush.

"Oh, Cam. I'll tell you, not now. It still isn't safe."

Cammie nodded.

"Fine."

* * *

**Review please! Like the Rachel paying Zach twist. Wow I did NOT see that coming. But it actually works really well to what happens later. Anywho, does anyone know of another fic where that happens? if you do let me know, if not, i own that idea and u must ask for use. But if not, please let me know and i will credit it to them! review!**

**PS are the chapter to long? Or too short? just right? lemme know!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Happy Boxing day, and a late merry christmas to everyone !**

* * *

Chapter 19

Cammie found herself back in New York. Back in her cover as Cassidy Linwood. Only this time she was with her father and Sarah. They were gradually migrating back to Gallagher. It had only been a few days since their escape, but everything was running smoothly. Cammie felt happier, lighter, but only if she didn't think of a certain green-eyed boy.

"Train to Richmond Virginia boarding, second call," an intercom voice said. They were at a train station, finally making their final stop before getting a car and driving to Roseville.

Cassidy Linwood was going to board the train, her 'parents' were staying behind. Cassidy was going to attend Gallagher Academy. Cammie Morgan was boarding the train to return home, while her father and Sarah traveled to Langley on an airplane. Cammie hopped on the train, waving her last goodbye to Sarah and her father, knowing she would see them again soon. If everything went according to plan.

"Is this seat taken?" a male voice asked her. Cammie didn't look up, shaking her head. She felt someone sit next to her, and she looked up.

_Oh Shit, _Cammie thought, looking at him her through colored contacts.

It was Josh.

As in, _ex-boyfriend_ Josh. And you can understand when Cammie was extremely uncomfortable with that situation.

"I'm Josh," he said sticking out his hand. Cammie wanted to scream, why did he have to be so polite? Cammie looked away, Cassidy replaced her as she returned her gaze to Josh. She resumed her cover as a snooty rich girl that was being shipped off to Gallagher.

"I'm not interested," she said briskly, flipping her hair. Cammie heard Josh snort.

It was only two hours into the train ride when Cammie decided she _really_ needed to go to the bathroom. She nudged Josh.

"I need to get out," she snapped. He nodded lazily and got out of his seat, letting her pass. Cammie let out a brisk 'thank you' and hurried to the ladies room.

After Cammie relieved herself she whipped out the cell phone she had stolen from a passenger. She would return it later.

"Grant?" she asked. "You there?"

There was some grumbling and grunting from the other end of the line. Cammie heard silence after that before Grant spoke.

"Cammie?"

"Hey."

"Aren't you supposed to be in like a jail or something?" he asked, his voice slightly detached.

"Yeah, well I got out. Anyway you sound distracted, did I catch you at a bad time?" she asked.

"A little, it's great and all, I'm just in the middle of something." Another grunt. "I'll call you back in a couple minutes. . ." he said.

"Yeah sure. Is there any way you could put Bex on though? Unless you distraction happens to be," Cammie cleared her throat. "Doing something with her."

"Not that kind of distraction," he laughed. "You're in luck though, she's next door hold on," he said. Cammie heard him scream 'BEX!'

She heard Grant's explanation to Bex before a thick British accent came through.

"Cammie?"

"Hey Bex," Camie replied slightly quietly.

A string of loud cursing caused Cammie to pull the phone away from her ear. She waited until Bex shut up.

"Bex, nice to hear from you too," Cammie said sarcastically, secretly happy to be speaking to her again.

"It is nice to hear from you, I guess. . ."

"Well that's not why I called. I'm on a train right now and your never gonna believe who I'm stiting next to," Cammie said.

"Who?" Bex asked.

"Josh."

A squeal irrupted from the other end. "You're kidding. Josh?" she asked.

"I am not kidding. It's freaking weird. I'm in cover, but still. . . It's just. . . I don't know. Zach left me," she said the last part barely above a whisper. Saying it out loud just made her hurt more, it made it more real.

Understanding colored Bex's voice. "I know. Zach called Grant, and Grant told me," she said.

"Oh."

"Cam, it'll be okay, you'll find someone else," she said.

"I don't want anyone else," Cammie said quietly. Bex didn't answer.

"I've got to go, Cam, I'm sorry," Bex said finally. Cammie nodded even though Bex couldn't see her.

"Yeah, okay. Tell the girls I say hi," she muttered.

"Sure."

"Bye Bex."

Cammie hung up the phone before Bex could answer. She forced herself to move her numb legs back to her seat. Tear began to sting in her eyes. She slipped the man's phone back into his pocket on the way back. "Someone took a long time," Josh said as she sat down. He obviously didn't see that she was about to cry.

"Shut up," she said, with such finality Josh didn't argue.

Cammie spent the rest of the train staring out the window, wondering what could have been.

* * *

Zach was strapped to a chair, tightly locked into place, when Cammie called Grant. Landon and Greyson stood on the side, a burning anger in their eyes. Bex, Macey, and Liz were in the room over, planning what they were going to do to dear Zachary.

"So Jimmy is with her?" Zach asked when Bex hung up the phone.

"Josh. And yes, maybe they'll get back together."

Zach felt a tight knot in a stomach. "She got out?" he asked.

"Yes," Grant answered. "No thanks to you," he said, tightening the ropes on Zach. They were so tight that the rope bit into his skin.

"Grant—"

A slap cut him off. Zach's best friend looked at him, disgusted. "I can't even look at you right now," he said, before walking out. Bex, Landon, and Greyson followed. Zach was left alone strapped to the chair. Nowhere to go. Bex was the last one out she turned back to him.

"You broke her heart. I hope you know that." She left.

He deserved it.

"It was part of the plan," he muttered, even though he knew no one could hear him.

* * *

Cammie got off the train, still feeling awful. Broken inside.

She was in Richmond, now all that was left was to get a car. Well, _steal_ a car. Well at least she wasn't with Josh anymore It had been awkward enough when he had offered her a tissue Then as she had gotten off the train he had given her the 'I hope I never have to see that _thing_ again' look.

Stealing the car was the easy part, it was the driving that was hard. Cammie hadn't gotten her driver's license yet, and well, she wasn't exactly very qualified in this particular field.

As Cammie was bent down, hot wiring the car, a tap on the driver side window caused her to freeze.

"Shit," she muttered to herself, sitting up.

"Now," started a familiar voice. "Did you really think you'd get away that easily?"

Cammie lowered the window.

"Jonathan," she said curtly, "how _lovely_ to see you."

"You're looking well, are you going to invite me in?" he asked, smiling widely. Cammie cleared her throat.

"Depends, are you trying to kill me?"

"Cammie, why would I kill you? I thought we were friends," he said, giving her a pouty look. She stared at him for a moment.

"Get in," she said.

"What?" he asked, taken aback. He didn't think she'd actually say yes.

"Get in the goddamn car, Jonathan," she repeated.

"Fine, no need to be feisty," he said, going to hop in the passenger seat.

"No way. You're driving," she said, switching seats.

Jonathan grinned, "fine by me."

* * *

_You like? BTW i just wanted to say**,Spoiler:** Jonathan isn't evil!_

_ **Review**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Ahh so this chapter is sad and happy at diffrent times, so ur going to have to deal. Cammie is back. PS I will be wrapping this story up soon, there may be a sequel but I am going to focus on writing _An Intern's Revenge _so please review and tell me your thoughts. **

* * *

Chapter 20

Cammie and Jonathan arrived at Gallagher around noon. For a while they sat in the car outside. Jonathan watched her closely, trying to figure out what she was thinking.

"Alright," she said, after the longest time. "Let's go."

It was just now turning dusk, as Cammie had taken forever to clear her head.

Jonathan put a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be okay."

Cammie nodded. "I hope so."

She opened the car door, and hesitantly got out. Jonathan walked around to her side and rested his arm on her shoulders.

"They're your friends. I don't think they're going to shove a knife down your throat," he said as they approached the Gallagher Gates. Cammie let out a little laugh as she saw Bubble Gum guard approach the gates.

"You don't my friends."

"They can't be that bad."

"They're not. I guess I'm just nervous," she said quietly. Jonathan nodded and fell silent when Bubble Gum guard came to the gate.

"Ms. Morgan, is that you?" he asked.

"Yeah, hey. Can I, um, come in?" she asked. Ne nodded eagerly.

"Of course. You look so grown up," he said. "Very beautiful." Cammie blushed, not used to having all the attention. He opened the gates.

"Tell your mother I said 'hello," Bubble Gum guard said as Cammie and Jonathan made their way to the big mahogany doors.

"I will," she promised. She opened them with the consent of Bubble Gum guard and entered her home.

She navigated through the familiar, quiet hallways. It wasn't past curfew so the girls were scurrying in and out between rooms. Cammie was surprised when she saw boy sneaking around as well. She decided that she would see her friends first, mom last. She wasn't in the mood for a lecture.

Suddenly a girl popped up in front of her and Jonathan.

"Are you Cammie Morgan?" she asked. Cammie saw the girl's group of friends a little ways off. Cammie hesitantly nodded and the girl let out a squeal.

"It is! It's CAMMIE MORGAN! EVERYONE!" she yelled. With a look at Cammie Jonathan clamped his hand over her mouth, to keep her from screaming. It was too late though the dorm rooms began to open and people started to surround her. She sent a pleading look to Jonathan who was already pushed away by crowds of girls and boys. He grabbed her hand over the crowd and pulled her towards him. They were both laughing, the kids around them were screaming for autographs. They plowed through the mass of people and ran up a flight of stairs before the others could catch up. They burst into Cammie's old room collapsing in fits of laughter, locking the door behind them. Cammie turned around, and her laughter fell silent as she saw what, or whom was in her room.  
In front of her old bed Zach was tied to a chair, staring at her like he couldn't believe her eyes.

She felt Jonathan squeeze her hand. "Can you give us a minute?" she asked quietly. He nodded, and without another word he left. Cammie turned around to face Zach.

She couldn't even begin to explain the anger that was building inside every second he didn't speak. He didn't open his mouth, not to explain, not to tell her it was all a mistake. Cammie knew why. He wouldn't say it was a mistake, because it wasn't, not in Zach's eyes.  
"You really aren't going to say anything?" she asked. Cammie didn't feel sad anymore. More than anything she wanted to rip every piece of Zach's hair off of his pretty little head.

"I don't know what to say," he said, looking down.

"Zach Goode? Nothing to say? _What_?" she said her words dripping with sarcasm. "I cannot believe you."

"I can't say the words you want me to. I did it _for_ you."

"Do not give me that excuse!" Cammie yelled. "If you didn't want me all you had to do was say so. You didn't have to leave me there. Even I thought you were a good enough person, not to leave someone to _die_," she hissed.

"You weren't going to die."

"I would've if Sarah and my dad hadn't been there," she marched up to him. Her eyes were blazing with such anger he wanted to look away. But he didn't, he held her gaze as she spoke to him. "You blew our cover. She always knew. I don't know how, but she did. Your mother was going to kill me." Her voice dropped below a whisper. Zach could see tears gathering in her eyes. When her voice came out it was hoarse, broke, "and you weren't there."

Zach desperately wanted to wrap her in his arms, but he couldn't. He couldn't do it. One because he wa tied up. Even if he wasn't he would do it, it had been for her own good.

"Gallagher Girl-"

A slap cut off his words. Cammie leaned her head extremely close to his. "Don't _ever_ call me that again. Better yet, never talked to me again. I can't stand the sound of your voice." Zach wanted pull her back when she left to leave but only words left his mouth.

"So you're with _him_ now?" he asked. Cammie shook her head. Her face red and blotchy, her eyes red, cheeks tear streaked.

"He was there for me when you weren't, when I needed it. He's someone who actually shares his feelings. Someone who actually _cares_," she spat and him. The way she looked at him, like he was the most disgusting thing on the planet made him want to hit himself. "Jonathan is everything I need him to be."

She slammed the door behind herself. Zach's heart broke, but he knew he had done the right thing. She had moved on. And that's what he wanted, right? Then why did it feel like he'd never be able to really breathe again?

* * *

"Cammie!" three high pitched squeals attacked her as she entered the other suite. "Ah!" Cammie screamed back as she embraced her best friends. Jonathan stood awkwardly to the side.  
After the girls had gotten their fill of hugging, Grant swept Cammie into a safe, comforting bear hug. She smiled into his shoulder.

"Cams! You didn't tell me you were coming back!"

"You never gave me a chance to," she said as she surveyed the room. Core was sitting on a bed kind of in the corner. She smiled at him.

"No hug?" she asked, pouting. Cammie needed all the hugs she could get. Corey grinned.

"Sure your boyfriend wouldn't mind?" immediately the whole rooms fell silent.

Cammie cleared her throat. "Zach and I are over. Forever," she said. Corey's eyes widened slightly.

"I," he cleared his throat. "meant him," he said, pointing to Jonathan. Everyone looked at Jonathan for a minute. Macey whistled.

"Wow Cam, you move quickly. Who's this hottie?" she asked. Cammie blushed, while Jonathan held his head high, arrogantly. Macey rolled her eyes. She didn't say anything because she didn't want to bring up the tender subject of Zach.

"This is Jonathan. We met in the base. And we're _just friends_."

Macey smirked. "More for me."

Corey snorted. "Like you're not sleeping with Greyson," he said, rolling her eyes. Macey turned beet red.

Cammie's eyes widened. "Holy shit. You and Greyson? He's so young!" The rest of the group exchanged glances.

"Cam, he's nineteen."

"I know. I know. I just remember him at the immature ten-year-old brother that shoved worms up his nose," Cammie said. Macey looked like she wanted to throw up.

"He stuffed worms up his nose?" she asked in horror.

"Sorry Mace, it's true. But that's not the point. The point is why are you sleeping with my brother he's. . . Greyson," she said, shuddering at his name.

"Nice to know you care, sis," a voice said from the now occupied doorway. Greyson stood there, and he did not look like she remembered him.

"Greyson. No way. Where did your braces go? And all the acne? If you weren't my brother I'd say you were hot,

Cammie said, smiling, walking over to him.

"Good to see you too," he said enveloping her in a hug.

"Where's Landon?" she asked.

"Around, probably hiding from all the girls. We get a lot of attention, you know," he winked at her. And she laughed. He looked at her seriously and lowered his voice.

"Do want me to take care of Mr. Smirks-a lot?" he asked. Cammie's smile faded but she shook her head.

"No he'll get what's coming to him." Cammie put a fake smile don. "I'll be okay."

"Alright," Greyson said uncertainly.

"Good. We've got some catching up to do. Let's go find Landon," she suggested. Greyson nodded.

"Fine by me."


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! Happy almost freak NewYears! Enjoy this chapter it is my gift to you!**

* * *

Chapter 21

"Cammie," Mr. Morgan said to her as they sat down in her mother's office. "I need to tell you what I know. And you cannot under any circumstances tell a soul."

"Yes sir."

It was the middle of the night when Matthew Morgan had snuck through the Gallagher gates. He needed to tell his daughter the truth, the truth about the circle, about everything

"You know I knew something that if it got out the Circle would be gone, forever. Indefinitely." He took a deep breath. "They were going to build another world on Mars. A new civilization. _A new beginning._"

Cammie looked at him, confused.

"Why is that so bad?"

"Cammie," he said. "They were only going to take the people they trusted, the people they wanted. Do you know what they were going to do once there?" he asked.

"Um, no?"

"Blow up Earth. The Circle wants to kill of anyone who won't follow them. Cammie this is much bigger then Gilly of Ioseph themselves. The only reason they wanted you is because of me. And I'm sorry. It's the same reason why they captured your brothers all those years ago. They obviously didn't find out anything though, because they're still alive. I just needed you to know, because when I pass, there will be nothing left."

"Dad," Cammie said. "Why don't you just tell the government? This is huge."

"Cammie they have spies, _everywhere_. I couldn't risk it. Plus I was locked up," he smiled sheepishly.

"Why didn't they just kill you then?"

"They wanted my help, that's why."

"I don't understand."

"The Circle needed someone on the inside to help things run smoothly. And as I was such a praised loyal CIA agent they thought I was the perfect candidate. I rebelled against the circle for the longest time. Then I decided that maybe if I could just get out everything would be okay. Unfortunately they saw right through me and I had to work my way back up. I did however get some rebellious Circle agents to get me in touch with Townsend and he contacted you. I think you know the rest."

"Oh."

"They're still planning to do it Cams. We have to stop them."

"I know that," Cammie said. "We need to tell the CIA."

"I don't know . . . Cams they've already got everything set up. The launch is supposed to be this summer."

"Dad, its April."

"I know. We haven't got much time," he said.

Cammie ran a hand through her hair. "What are we going to do?" she muttered to herself.

"I can help," a voice said from the doorway.

"Zach?" Cammie asked, feeling the anger boil.

"Mr. Morgan I'd like to help you, but can I speak to Cammie alone for a moment?" he asked. Matthew looked at Cammie and very slowly she nodded.

"Sure. Come find me when you're done."

Zach and Cammie stood on opposite end of the room. "Cammie-," Zach started.

"I don't-"

"No, Cam you need to hear this. If you're still mad after I've finished that's fine, but just hear me out," he pleaded, coming closer.

"I had to do it," he said. Cammie shook her head as she felt the anger fade and the sadness fill up her empty heart. "Townsend made me. He said I need to leave because I was distracting you from the mission. He was worried I'd blow our cover."

Cammie looked down as she felt the tears fall down her face. She could feel Zach standing in front of her. "I don't believe you."

Zach's hand came up to cup the side of her face.

"I know. You have every reason not to. Ask Townsend though I can't promise he'll tell you the truth, but I think he's owes it to you. Cammie, I'm sorry," he said. Cammie looked up to see Zach had tears of his own sliding down his cheeks.

"I want to believe you," she whispered.

"Then do."

"I don't want to get hurt again. Zach," she whimpered. "It hurt, so much. It hurt," she repeated. Zach wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer.

"I know it hurt. It hurt me too," he said.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Townsend was afraid you'd get angry and abort the mission. I stupidly agreed," Zach felt Cammie nod her head against his chest.

"I meant before, in the suite."

Zach cleared his throat. "You didn't give me the chance. I thought you were with that other scumbag. Even though I didn't like him I thought you'd be happier with him than with me," he said. Cammie smacked him. And it hurt. Zach let out a whimper. He looked at Cammie in surprise, but she was smiling through her tears.

"That was for being such an Edward Cullen. Do you have any idea how hard it is to hate you right now, you're too sweet," she said. Zach smiled and wiped her cheek free of tears.

"Then don't try. I really am sorry," he mumbled.

"I know. You're still going to have to pay. But for now you're forgiven," she said. Zach bent his head down to kiss her put she dance out of his arms and giggled. Zach pouted.

"I told you you'd have to pay. This is only the begging."

Zach frowned. This would be harder than he thought.

"C'mon. We gotta go see my dad."

"Sure thing," Zach said, testing her, and wrapped an arm around her waist. She didn't pull away so Zach decided it was okay.

* * *

"We're just going to drop a bomb on them?" Cammie asked Zach incredulously as the two stood before her father.

"I think it's our safest bet," Zach said. Matthew nodded his heads thoughtfully.

"It might be the best thing. I can't guarantee it will work . . . but it might be worth it," Matthew said.

"Might be?" Cammie asked.

"Cammie," Zach cut in. "we've no other option. An air strike is the only way."

"We could go back-"

"No," Zach snapped. "I'm not going to let you walk right back into that deathtrap. It wouldn't work if we wanted it to. This is our last resort Cam."

Matthew nodded. "Cam it's necessary. We've tried everything else."

"Fine, but I have a horrible feeling about this," Cammie muttered. It was clear that neither of the two were going to listen to her; she'd given up on protesting.

"It'll be okay," Zach murmured in her ear. Cammie looked at him.

"You better pray to god this works," she said to the both of them, then flung her hair over her shoulder and gracefully walked out.

Matthew clamped Zach on the shoulder. "You're good for her," he smiled. "Don't screw it up again."

"I think that would be the death of me. I wouldn't plan on it," Zach said turning away.

"Good. Otherwise you got the rest of Gallagher and the brothers to worry about," Matthew warmed. Zach let out a nervous laugh.

"I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

**Like it? I tried to cram as much Zammie as i could. Let me know if it was enough. And also let me know what you think of the plot line. :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for the longish short wait. I had a lot of crap to do.  
Also I've decided I won't be writing An Intern's Revenge any time soon, because I NEED to finish this story first. I am really sorry for everyone who prefers that story but if I continue writiing it I won't be able to finish this one. Sorry again, read on. :)**

* * *

Chapter 22

"Don't you think my dad's story was a little . . . I dunno, out there?" Cammie asked Zach as the two walked around the campus. She felt Zach shrug.

"Why would he lie?"

"I don't think he would but . . . It just seems too far away. Like it would never actually happen," she sighed leaning into Zach.

"It's possible."

"Zach," Cammie said, turning him away so that he faced her. "What do you know that I don't?" she asked.

"Nothing, Gallagher girl. It's just, if I know my mother it kinda sounds like something she would do. She's not a big fan of not getting what she wants," he explained.

"No one is," Cammie muttered. "I guess, but an airstrike? I have an awful feeling about this Zach," Cammie said. They stopped walking and Zach turned her to look at him.

"Cammie," he started. "If we have each other it will be okay. I promise," he said. Cammie almost melted at the sincere tone he used. She only nodded, not knowing any other way to respond to his sweet words. He took both of her hand and brought them to his lips, kissing them softly. "Cammie," he said soft and quietly. Then just as he opened his mouth to speak another voice yelled, "Cammie!"

Both of their head snapped up to see Greyson and Grant standing a ways away watching them with murderous eyes. She pulled her hands slowly away from Zach as the other two boys neared.

"Um, hi guys," she said awkwardly.

"What are you doing with him?" Greyson snapped. Zach looked extremely guilty, Cammie gripped his hand.

"Greyson," Cammie said in a strong voice. "Grant. This is none of your business."

Grant backed off slightly but Greyson held his own.

"Cam, do you remember what he did to you? Or are you just willing to look past it?" he asked.

"Greyson I wouldn't expect you to understand," Cammie spat, venom subconsciously slipping into each word.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Greyson. You don't know me. You certainly don't get to make the decision of who I date," she said. If Greyson was hurt or offended he didn't show it.

"Cammie-," he started but she obviously did not want to hear it.

"I don't care if it wasn't your fault if you weren't there. I do, however, care if you think that you become a part of my life with the snap of your fingers. It doesn't work that way," she said. She turned to Zach.

"I'm sorry," she said in completely different tone of voice. "I need to be alone now. I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked. Zach nodded. She smiled softly before returning to the mansion. The three boys exchanged glances.

"What was that about?" Grant asked.

"I don't know she's been really weird. It wasn't just with you," Zach said to Greyson. Greyson scowled.

"She was right. Needless to say, I want you stay away from her."

Zach shook his head. "You can't ask me to do that."

"I just did."

* * *

"Are you for real?" Macey asked the next morning.

Cammie nodded her head.

"I know, wasn't it sweet?" she said dreamily.

"Yeah," Bex said. "But what about Jonathan?" This time Cammie frowned.

"We're just friends," she said, but it didn't convince the girls.

"_Sure_," Macey said.

"We are. He's been trying to steal me away from Zach forever. And when Zach wasn't there he was, but in a brotherly kind of way. I have absolutely no romantic feelings for him."

Liz sent her a knowing smile.

"Lizzie!" Cammie squealed. "Even _you_ don't believe me?"

"Sorry Cam, there was definitely something there," she argued.

"Nooo there wasn't."

"Cams," Macey said. "You need to decide."

"Decide what?" Cammie questioned. "I love Zach. There's nothing else to it," she said nonchalantly. All of the girls screamed in delight. Cammie looked at them like they were crazy, which she was beginning to think they were. "What?" she asked.

"Cammie," Liz squeaked. "You just said you loved Zach!"

Cammie turned red to the bone. "It just came out I didn't-"

"Save it," Bex said shortly. "You love Zach, and you just admitted it to yourself."

"Myself?"

"Duh," Macey intervened. "It was pretty obvious."

"Was not!"

"Cammie you love the boy, there's nothing to worry about. Tell him," Bex chided.

"What?" Cammie yelled. "No way in hell!"

"Why not?"

"What if he doesn't say it back?" she asked in a whisper. Macey raised an eyebrow.

"What if he does?"

"He won't."

"Cammie, quit putting yourself down. He loves you. Why do you think he did all that? It was all for you, because he loves you," Liz said.

"I don't know . . ."

"Whatever, don't tell him," Macey said. "It's you choice. But trust me he loves you too."

Cammie fought the urge to roll her eyes. "I'll only do it when the time feels right."

"Good choice," Bex decided.

"I hope so."

* * *

"Cammie?" Rachel asked as her daughter walked into her office. Cammie smiled sheepishly.

"Hey mom," she mumbled. Rachel hurriedly got out from behind her desk to hug her only daughter. She touched her hair softly. "What happened?"

"It's a long story. Dad's alive too."

Rachel pulled back to get a good look at her daughter. She had grown up so much.

"I know, your brothers told me. When did you get here?" she asked.

"Two days ago . . ."

Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"I had a lot going on. I found time to see you though." Cammie smiled.

"Dad will be back soon. He's just had some . . . business to attended to."

"Business?"

"Like I said, long story."

"I've got time," Rachel stated.

"I know, but I don't. I'm sorry mom but I really do have some things to take care of. But dinner Sunday?" she asked.

Rachel nodded. "Wouldn't miss it."

"Good," Cammie smiled again. "I'll see you then."

She skipped out of Rachel's office without another word.

Rachel wondered what had happened to her little girl.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Are you sure about this Matthew?" Edward asked.

Matthew nodded. "It's for the best."

"This could kill us all. Are you really willing to sacrifice everyone and everything based on unconfirmed suspicions?"

"We have to take a chance," Matthew explained.

"What chance? You could be wrong."

"I'm not. She told me, when we were in the base."

"Matt, Cassandra is not someone we should trust when it comes to this decision," Edward said, desperately trying to stress the importance of Matthew's life altering choice.

"Why would she lie? She would die either way," Mathew said. "We need to do this."

"Matt-"

"Edward. This is not up for debate. If you won't help me, I can find someone else who will."

Edward nodded slowly. "Fine, I'll help you. I just want you to know you have the rest of the world's blood on your hands."

Matthew shot him a crooked smile.

"Well I'll be dead too. You can't feel regret or remorse when you're dead, Eddy." Matthew laughed humorlessly.

"Matthew this is serious."

"Like you've said." Edward shot him a look. "Calm down Ed. We're going to be okay. I've no doubt."

"No doubt?" Edward echoed.

"No doubt." Matthew confirmed.

Edward gave him a weary look before nodding. "Fine, I'll call in the airstrike."

* * *

"Zach!" Cammie yelled as she saw him walking down the hallway. Zach sped up his pace and ignored her. Cammie stopped for a minute in confusion. Had he not heard her? "Zach!" she yelled again and jogged to catch up with him. "Zach?" she asked and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Zach turned his head towards her, his eyes unreadable.

"Cammie," he greeted icily.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, hurt and confusion written all over her face.

"Me? What's wrong with _you_?" he asked. Cammie raised her eyebrows.

"Zach, what is going on?"

"Why don't you tell me," he suggested and continued walking.

"Zach," she called from behind him. "Zach!"

He kept walking.

She was mad now. She ran and tackled him to the ground. She pinned him down against the cold stone floors. "What the hell is going on with you?"

"Cammie. Get off me," he said in a low, threating voice. Cammie slightly loosened her grip but still held him down.

"Tell me what's going on," she demanded.

"Cammie. I know. Quit acting like you're so innocent," he growled, struggling under her grip.

"What did _I _do? You're the one acting crazy," she snapped.

"Cammie you slept with him!" he roared. The whole hallway around them seemed to stop. If people hadn't been looking before, they were now. Cammie got off Zach and yanked him off the ground. She pulled him into the closest room.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Cammie hissed.

"You had sex with Jonathan, I can't believe you're denying it," he scoffed, pulling away from her grip.

"I can't believe you would believe something like that!" she yelled.

"Well, you haven't exactly been honest with me."

"When have I ever lied to you? You're the one who keeps all the secrets," she growled.

"Apparently not."

"Who told you I slept with Jonathan?"

"Your brother."

Cammie looked at him in disbelief. "You believed him?" she questioned.

"Look, if it was Greyson I wouldn't have, but it was Landon. And he seems like a pretty honest guy," Zach stated. Cammie shook her head.

"Zach," she hissed. "Greyson and Landon are evil, evil people who team up together. Greyson is bad cop, Landon is good cop. I know how it works, trust me," she said.

"I wish I could."

"You believe Landon over me?" she asked.

Zach shrugged.

"I cannot believe you. Fine we're through. Goodbye," she said hastily. She could feel wet, angry tears falling from her face. Zach didn't say anything to stop her.

"By the way," she said when she was about to walk out the door. "I'm a fucking virgin."

* * *

Cammie was heaving tears by the time she got back to her room. The girls all appeared to be out. She stripped down and dressed in her pajamas. She crawled into her bed and literally screamed into her pillow. She heard her door open and close but she ignored it.

When she felt the pressure of the bed shift she looked up. Landon sat on the bed while Greyson stood behind him. Cammie knew she looked hideous with her make up running, and she knew it scared her brothers a little bit.

"Good job," she said dryly. "You got what you wanted. Zach and I are over. Happy now?"

"Cammie-" Landon started.

"I _so_ don't want to hear it. I cannot believe you," she said, burying herself back in her covers.

"Cammie," Greyson said. "You needed a clean break before you got too involved." Cammie threw back her sheets in outraged.

"Too involved?" she asked, sitting up. "I was already too involved! I loved him! And now thanks to you I have a broken heart. Why can't I be happy?"

"You loved him?" Landon asked. Cammie's face was streaked with tears.

"Of course I did! Obviously he doesn't feel the same way," she narrowed her eyes at both of them. "Get out."

"Cam wait," Greyson said.

"Get the hell out of my room," she hissed in low tone. Both of them nodded and quickly scattered out. She shook her head before climbing out of bed.

She threw some clothes into her duffle bag and pulled on a jacket.

* * *

"What do you mean she's gone?" Zach asked Macey.

Macey looked at him through blood shot eyes. "What do you think I meant?" she asked, her voice cracked. "She's gone. Good job you drove her away . . . again."

"You think this was my fault?" Zach asked.

"Zach, it was pretty obvious. We all know it was," Macey said, speaking for her, Bex, and Liz. "You broke her. _Again_."

Zach looked to the floor, guiltily.

"I just want to know what you did. To make her run, there wasn't a note this time."

"I thought she slept with Jonathan," Zach admitted. Macey looked at her in disbelief.

"You're kidding me."

"That's what Landon said Jonathan told him," he said.

"I can't believe you. She was on her way to tell you that she loved you. What the hell were you thinking?" Macey snapped.

"She loves me?"

"Maybe, it might be past tense now. I mean, she _did_ leave," Macey took a deep breath. "I just don't think she would leave over such a petty thing like that. There must have been something more."

"Well, Greyson and Landon were whispering about something in the hallway earlier," Zach said. Macey nodded slightly.

She patted Zach on the shoulder. Macey wiped her eyes once more. "Good start." When Zach breathed a sigh of relief Macey narrowed her eyes.

"Don't think you're off the hook. You were still an accomplice in this. Cammie may have left partially because of something they did, but it was also partly you. You broke her heart for the second time. Whether you get back together or not, I'm not going to let it happen a third time, understood?"

Zach nodded, he got the message.

"Good. Now c'mon we've got some brother ass to kick."

Zach didn't look too pleased with that idea.

"Macey . . ."

"Zachary. The least you could do is help us get her back. If you don't, I suggest you leave." She stared him down with her piercing blue eyes. Zach slowly nodded again.

"I'll help."

* * *

**Review please!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Fuck," Cammie muttered as she slipped and fell, again. She didn't know where she was, and she didn't care. All she knew it was pouring rain and she was slipping and sliding in mud. She was so frustrated with herself and everyone she was crying. She was doing what she should have done months ago. Disappearing of the gird, for real this time, Cammie was in the middle of nowhere. She inspected her right leg only to find a large gash right through her calf. She stared at it incredulously before pulling her first aid kit out of her backpack. The blood was gushing, bleeding into the water and mud around her. She quickly wrapped it up and taped it down, before standing up again.

"Ow," Cammie muttered as she put pressure on the leg. She limped over to a log and plopped down with a huff. She sighed and slid the back pack off her shoulders.

"Need some help?" a voice asked from behind her. She turned around slowly, not at all expecting who was standing there.

"How did _you_ find me?" she asked.

"I saw you leave. You weren't as stealthy as you thought," he said taking a seat on the log next to her.

"Whatever. What do you want?" Cammie asked, barely able to make him out through the pouring rain.

"Just trying to help out a friend," he replied.

"Corey," Cammie said. "We aren't friends."

"Says who?"

Cammie laughed lightly. "We've ever barely spoken."

"Whose fault is that. Your crazy boyfriend won't let me near you," Corey said. Cammie nodded slightly before falling silent and looking to the ground. "Still a sore subject?" he asked.

"A little, time can heal everything though, or so they say."

"Or so they say. So was he the reason?" Corey asked, careful not to mention Zach's name.

"Partially, he didn't trust me. Then my brothers . . . god, I don't even know where to start. They think they know what's good for me, but . . . maybe they need to have a more of an open mind," Cammie said.

"Well, it _is _Zach," Corey stated. Cammie nodded.

"You know what really gets under my skin?" Cammie asked. "Zach has all his secrets and I'm not even entitled to my own, not that I have any," she said without waiting for an answer.

"Maybe you should have secrets," Corey mumbled. She looked at him. He looked up. "You know, even the score?"

"I don't want to even the score. I want Zach," she said quietly. Corey wasn't sure what he had heard at first.

"Maybe evening the score will get you Zach," he said. She gave him a look and let out a choked up laugh.

"I doubt it."

"You never know until you try."

"What are you suggesting I do?" Cammie asked, only just realizing how close their faces were. Corey smiled. He leaned in, she didn't move. Was he really going to kiss her?  
The minute their lips touched Cammie instantly felt disgusted with herself and with Corey. She pulled back and backhanded him across the cheek.

"What the fuck?"

"Corey, you cannot go around kissing people!" Cammie exasperated. She had always known he had a thing for her, but she thought it was just a passing phase.

"I meant that!" he shouted pointing behind her. Cammie turned around to see a tall, masked man, a bazooka in his hand.

"Shit! Get down," Cammie screamed. She crashed herself into Corey, throwing the two of them down behind the log. An air grenade whizzed pass them blowing up into a tree couple hundred yards behind them. "Time to go," Cammie muttered, pulling Corey up with her.

Without sparing a glance back at the masked man the two set off sprinting away. They dodge trees, slid through mud, and barely avoided the bazooka's ammo.

How they got out alive, Cammie would never know.

When the ground became more solid the two slowed down, finally looking back. The man was gone; the thick dense forest however, was going up in flames, even the rain couldn't help extinguish it.

"Who was that?" Corey asked. Cammie shook her head.

"The question is what did they want?"

"It was the Circle wasn't it?" Corey said. Cammie nodded.

"It would have to be. He seemed familiar, but I don't know," Cammie said as they continued walking.

"We've got to back to Gallagher."

"What?" Cammie asked. "Why?"

"Cammie we aren't safe out here," Corey explained.

"Fine, you go. I'll be fine on my own," she replied, quickening her pace.

"No way, I'm not leaving you alone," he said.

"I'm a big girl Corey, I can handle myself."

"I don't think you can. You would have been blown to bits if I hadn't been there," Corey protested. Cammie rolled her eyes, repositioning her backpack.

"Please," she said. "If you hadn't tried to kiss me, none of this would've happened in the first place."

"_Sorry,_ I was trying to help you get over Zach."

"Well, I'm not. I don't think dating his best friend would help that situation anyway."

"Zach and I are _not _friends, believe me."

"I don't care. Leave me alone," Cammie said.

"Cammie, c'mon, I'm not gonna leave you in the middle of gob-smack nowhere. We are only safe at Gallagher," Corey protested.

Cammie stopped walking to turn and look at him. "Corey," She said sternly. "I don't need you or Gallagher to be safe."

"I'm taking you back," Corey said, standing his ground.

"No way."

"Fine, I guess I have to do this the hard way," he said. Before Cammie could react a warm cloth was placed over her nose and mouth. She sent him one last glare before everything went black.

* * *

"I have eyeball," Matthew said. Edward nodded.

"Me too, it's all lined up. You're sure 'bout this Matt?" Edward asked.

Matthew rolled his eyes for the countless time that day. "Of course I'm sure. I'm not going to get cold feet when the operation is about to be put in position."

"Just checking."

"It's going to work," Matthew insisted. Edward rolled his eyes once more before his cellphone rang. He picked it up hastily with a mumble of 'yeahs' and 'okays' he hung up. He looked at Matthew with solemn eyes.

"They've got your daughter and my son, Matt," he said. Matthew looked at his partner incredulously.

"She's at Gallagher. Safe."

"She ran away. Last she was seen with Corey in the Peruvian rainforest. Half of the forest was blown to shreds, there's nothing left."

"Why would she run away?"

"I don't know. They've gotten what they wanted though. Matt I don't think we should do this," Edward said. Matthew glared steadily at him.

"Oh, hell yes we're doing this. Those sons of a bitch killed my daughter. Like hell I'm going let them get away with it," He said angrily. "Karma _is _ a bitch," he concluded before pressing the airdrop detonator.

* * *

**Ta da? Sorry for the long wait! Review please?**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Ew. She's with that creep?" Macey asked.

"I second that," Zach muttered. Liz rolled her eyes.

"He was the only one we could send," she said.

"There are like four hundred other people in this school we could have sent," Zach protested. "Including me."

"Like she wants to see you right now," Bex said. Zach shot her a glare. "Corey was the only one we knew for sure she would freak out about seeing. It was the only way," she continued.

Zach just crossed his arms stubbornly. "Zach," Macey started. "As much as I hate Corey, you kinda were the reason why she left."

"We don't know that."

"It was kind of obvious," Bex cut in.

"I didn't know she would get so upset!" All three girls looked at him incredulously.

"You accused her of sleeping with another man, and then didn't believe her when she denied it. It's like the worse thing a guy could do, besides sleeping with another girl," Liz blurted. Macey patter her head.

"Good job Lizzie, we've taught you well."

"But Cammie isn't like that!"

"She's a girl, of course she's like that," Bex said. Her phone began to ring. "It's Corey now."

She answered it and went to take it in the other room. Greyson and Landon entered the girl's suite. Zach sent them a menacing glare.

"Fine, I'll be the first to admit we were wrong," Landon said. "We didn't know it was that serious. We just didn't want to see our baby sister get hurt," he explained, and Greyson nodded in agreement.

He went to go sit by Macey, but as he sat down she scooted to the far side of the bed. Greyson pouted.

"You sent my best friend away," she snapped. "You've only got yourself to blame." Zach snickered in the corner.

"Shut up Zach. Cammie isn't going to be so forgiving this time. Only God knows why she did the first time," she snapped.

Zach made a face at her. "Because she loved me."

"Loves," Bex corrected coming back into the room. "Corey said she was still pining over you. Someone has to knock some sense into that girl," she said, looking at Zach in distasted.

"Hey!" he complained. "I'm not that bad."

"Sorry dude, it's kind of true," Grant said, following Bex into the room.

"Everybody hates me here," Zach groaned.

"I don't hate you Zachy," a squeaky voice said from the doorway. Tina stood there, waving suggestively. Grant, who was closest to the door, slammed it in her face.

"Go away Tina," they all mumbled at once, then burst out laughing.

"Did Corey get her then?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, he had to napo-patch her though. They aren't in too good condition either, were being chase by some guy with a bazooka," Bex answered.

"Bazooka?"

"Yeah, got some burns, but got out alive; Corey said they're on the flight now."

"Where did she end up going?" Zach asked.

"Peru."

"You're kidding."

"Nope, Peru, in the rainforest," Bex replied. "Good thing is they're safe now. Well kind of safe."

"Kind of safe?" Greyson repeated.

"I told you they're injured. There on a flight back."

"Okay . . ."

* * *

"OW!" Cammie yelled as the fire scorched her skin. "Corey! PUT ME DOWN!

"Cam, this is for your own good," he replied as the hiked through the flames.

"Why the hell are you carrying me through fire? It kind of hurts," she screamed.

"Ouch," he said as he got burned. "I know, look there was no other way. Cover your mouth," he instructed. His voice was muffled by his shirt, preventing him from inhaling the heavy smoke.

Cammie reluctantly covered her mouth.

She was thrown over Corey's shoulder as he hiked through the burning rainforest. Which she was pretty damn sure it was a bad idea, why would you go _towards _the flames? It was just stupid.

"Cammie we were surrounded, I already told you that," he said, as if reading her thoughts.

"Put me down," she hissed.

"No, you'll run away."

"I won't, I promise."

"Nope, were almost there," he replied.

"Almost where?" she asked.

"To the helicopter."

Helicopter? Who said anything about a helicopter? Finally she felt herself being placed on a metal floor. She quickly scampered away from Corey, and cradled her torched hands in her arms. "Ow," she whimpered.

"Here," Corey said, throwing an ice pack at her. She caught it, the coldness stinging her hands.

"Thanks." She mumbled, placing it on the areas that were severely burned. She saw Corey tending to his own wounds as the helicopter lifted off the ground.

"Why couldn't the helicopter just pick us up?" she wondered.

"Because," Corey said, wrapping his hand. "The fire would have blown up the gas tank."

"Another question," she hissed, feeling anger broil inside her. "Why the hell did you knock me out?"

"You weren't cooperating," he said shortly.

"I know," she replied. "There was a reason for that."

"Look Cam," he said, obviously frustrated. "This wasn't my idea. Your friends made me go after you. I'm doing this for them, not for you. So give me a break and back off."

Cammie was quiet, obviously stunned, she'd never seen him lose his temper before. She nodded slightly.

"Sorry," she said quietly.

Corey just met her eyes and nodded, not another word spoken between the two.

* * *

Jonathan was obviously fed up with the Gallagher and Blackthorne crew. They were _seriously _starting to bother him. The only kind one out of all of them was Cammie, even if she was a little snappy. All of Cammie's friends were stuck up, the girls anyway, and rude. He could put up with the small blonde girl, and Grant, even if he was really dull.

McHenry and Bex, the British bitch, as he referred to her as, were unbearable. All they did was worry about themselves, or Cammie. It was kind of sweet, but seriously annoying. He liked Zach better than the two, and that was saying something.

He liked Cammie, really he did. Not as anything more than a friend. But he didn't spend every waking moment thinking about her. He had just wanted to escape that hell hole, the Circle of Cavan; she was his ticket out the door. Now that he was at Gallagher, he didn't know which was worse. He didn't fit in, that much was obvious. They ignored him; the only person that spoke to him was Grant.

Jonathan thought it was only because he was an easygoing, kind hearted guy, Jonathan respected him for it.

"Hey man," Grant said clapping his hand around Jonathan's shoulders. Jonathan looked up; grateful he actually got to speak to someone.

"Hey, what's up?"

"So I was speaking to the Headmistress," he said. "She said you got to go on a training program down at Langley, sorry man."

Jonathan wasn't sad though, he was thrilled. He finally got to start over, than the lord.

"It's okay," he said out loud. "It will be nice to start over.'

"I suppose," Grant said. He pulled Jonathan into a big bear hug. "I'm gonna miss you man."

Jonathan awkwardly patted his back, "me too?" he said, but it came out like a question.

"I'm sure you'll be okay. The folks at Langley are nice, so I've heard."

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll be okay Grant. When do I leave?" Jonathan asked.

"Two days. You'll be able to say goodbye to Cam that way," he replied.

"Cool," he said, and Grant grinned.

"Alright, I'll see you around," he said.

"Yeah sure," Jonathan said as Grant walked away.

* * *

Cassandra Goode watched the explosion from a far. They thought they had gotten her. _Think again, Matt_, she thought to herself. She smirked, a smirk very much like her sons, satisfied.

Sure they had ruined her plans, but the main goal, she knew, was to kill her. She was the grand prize.

She let them think she was dead, for a while. She'd wait for their defenses to fall, for them to become cocky and weak. It was bound to happen.

All she had to do was kick her heels up and wait.

And wait.

Then she would strike, fight back.

And she would win.

* * *

**Heyyy so I missed Jonathan, as I know many of you did, so I put him in there. I know, sadly, he's leaving. But I don't really have room for him in the story anymore, but I didn't want to completely write him off, so there. Tell me what you think?  
Review! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Eh so I'm back. For all of you who hate Zammie (this shld be no one if ur readng this story) don't read. It is very fluffy and on edge of being a lemon (but it's not), so don't read if u don't like. So you've been warned so no complaints on that please. **

* * *

Chapter 26

"I can't believe I'm back where I started, in less than a week," Cammie muttered as Corey dragged her to the academy.

Corey rolled his eyes. "Maybe it's a sign."

"A sign of what exactly?" she asked.

"That you're meant to be here."

"I don't _want _to be here," she protested.

"Yes but you _need_ to be here," Corey replied.

"I don't see why, everybody just gets in more trouble when I'm around- its unavoidable."

"Yeah well, everyone goes nuts when you aren't around so. . ." he trailed off, not knowing what he was going to add. "It doesn't matter," he said. "You're back whether you like it or not."

"I'm not," she mumbled.

"God, you are high maintenance," he said. Cammie looked up at him and grinned.

"Why thank you."

"It wasn't a compliment," he said.

"Whatever. It was to me."

"Hurry up," he said, tugging on her arm.

"You're very pushy," she said, but willingly let him pull her along. Corey ignored her and pounded through the Gallagher doors.

"Where is everyone?" Corey asked. Cammie snorted.

"It's three AM."

"So?"

"Everyone is sleeping, dumbass."

"Whatever," he said.

"Cameron?" a voice asked firmly from the top of the staircase.

"Er, hey Mr. Solomon, what's up?" she asked awkwardly.

"Where've you been?" he asked.

"Peru," she called back, shaking off Corey's arm. "Sorry, I was upset."

"We all get upset, Cameron. That is certainly not an excuse for running off to _Peru_," he stated. Cammie cringed. She looked around, only to find Corey had abandoned her.

"Solomon, I made it back okay? It's late, and I don't feel like arguing, can we do this later," she asked, the tiredness seeping into her voice.

"Don't think you avoided this conversation, but fine, I'm sure you roommates will give you a harder time then I did," he said.

"You're probably right. I'll see you later then," she said. He nodded and traveled back up the staircase, leaving Cammie alone in the dark grand hall.

Cammie carefully and slowly made her way up the staircase, taking her time, in no rush.

But as time would have it, she was at her door within minutes. As if no time had passed at all, she walked in carefully, quietly.

"And so she returns," a quiet voice from her bed said.

She didn't need light to know who it was. "Yes, Zach, I'm back," she said, much too tired to argue. She groggily, but quietly, set her backpack on the floor, before walking silently to her bed, which happened to be occupied by her ex.

"Zach, please, I don't want to argue, just go," she mumbled, climbing up onto the bed before he had a chance to move.

"Sure Cam," he said easily, and removing himself from the bed. He pulled the covers over her, tucking her in and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, not sure whether she could hear him or not. "And I love you."

Cammie couldn't be certain if the words she heard were in her dream or if she was still awake, it didn't matter, it didn't change how she felt about him.

* * *

"Don't wake her up," Zach hissed protectively from his spot on the floor. Bex threw her hands up in surrender, obviously realizing she wasn't going to get past Zach.

"Fine, but she is _so_ going to get in when she gets up," she grunted, returning to her comfy bunk.

Macey, however, did not seem to want to give up so easily.

"Zach, she doesn't need you to protect her. We need to talk," she hissed.

"No, Macey, you're going to let her sleep," he said stubbornly.

"She can sleep later, after she explains."

"No, she'll sleep now, and explain, later," Zach replied.

"I will scream," she threatened.

"We all know Cammie," Zach said, not taking an interest in her threat. "She needs physical contact to wake up when she's this tired. It wouldn't work," he said smugly. Macey huffed, annoyed he was right. She grumbled something unintelligible under her breath and retreated.

Zach smirked to himself, and repositioned himself on her uncomfortable floor in front of Cammie bed and returned to his slumber.

* * *

It wasn't till long hours later did Cammie stir. When she did, her hand was hot, seeming almost to be on fire, but not in a painful way, it felt rather enjoyable. She slowly opened her eyes to see her hand, dangling off the bed, clutching to another. A dark skinned hand, much bigger than she owned. Her groggy eyes traveled to the owner of the hand. She smiled at first, and then the memories came, rushing to greet her. Surprised by the sudden grief the memories caused her, she jerked her hand back and buried it back into her sheets. The motion woke the sleeping boy beside her bed.

"Cam?" he asked, sleep still apparent in his voice.

"Go away Zach," she mumbled, too lazy to talk any louder.

"Cammie, we need to talk," Zach said, stretching his arms over his head. His shirt raveled up to reveal perfect tan abs, and almost had her drooling. Before he could notice her ogling she shook her head and buried her face back into the comfy pillow. She hated the way her body lusted for him. She wanted him, in so many more ways than one.

"Cammie, please," he pleaded, and she felt the bed dip in where he had sat down. The next thing she knew feather light fingers were stroking her hair, she had to repress a content sigh.

"No," she said stubbornly, refusing to give into Zach's, and her bodies, wants.

"Please," he whispered, Cammie realized how close he must have been to place the intimate whisper on her skin. She pushed him away, sitting up, tugging the covers around her body.

"I don't want to talk Zach," she replied, not looking at him.

"Then don't talk," he said quietly, trailing a calloused hand across her cheek. She caught on to what he meant, and a strangled sort of sound came from her throat.

"You are not going to seduce it out of me," she scoffed. When her eyes darted to his face he wore his smirk, even if looked slight sad.

"I will if I have to."

She pushed, gently but firmly on his chest. "Zach," she said, surprised at how even her voice was. "I need time, to think. Please."

"Cammie you've had time," he said, not letting her push him far. "I love you, and I'm so, so sorry," he apologized and Cammie fought the urge to give into him.

"You hurt me," she whispered, unable to say anything else.

"I know," he whispered, his voice strained. "You have every right not to forgive me, but I'm going to be selfish. I want you more than anything; I won't give you up, even if you want me to."

"Zach," she said. She felt tears stinging at her eyes. "That was the second time. . ."

"I won't give you up," he repeated. "I was stupid to listen to your manipulative brothers, but please, one more chance, I swear I won't hurt you."

"You will, I know you will," she mumbled. Zach took a sharp intake of breath, wounded by her words.

"Ok Zach," A voice said from the other side of the door. "I'm waking Cammie up, whether you like it or not," Macey said before barging in. She took one look at Cammie and Zach's faces and knew exactly what was going on. They were having that clichéd moment right before Cammie gave in and they kissed. Macey didn't want her friend to hurt again though so she pretended to ignore the scene rolled out in front of her. "Zach, get out," she said. Zach stared at her.

"No."

"Zach," Macey said again. "_Get out_."

"Macey," Zach said, mimicking her tone. "_You _get out. I was here first," he hissed. Macey was astounded at his harsh tone, sure they teased each other but he sounded, torn . . . broken.

"Fine," she snapped, forgetting about her urge to protect Cammie. She left the door with a slam, and Cammie stared at Zach, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

"Cammie," he said, turning back to her. She shook her head and pushed the covers back and flung herself of the bed.

"I'm done talking, Zach, get out," she said fiercely.

"No," he growled, standing up in front of her. She narrowed her eyes, angry at him for denying her. Before she had time to react Zach's hand had encircled her hips pulling her flush against him. She felt the fire flare immediately.

"Zach-," she started but was cut off by his mouth smashing to hers, and it hurt, but she liked it. How could she not? It _was _Zach Goode.

She kissed him back, not even the least bit resistant. It was an angry kiss, filled with the hate for each other, and the hate for themselves. Neither of the couple knew what it meant, but enjoyed it none the less.

The fire that ran between them only seemed to get hotter, the flame burning brighter. She moaned against him when he shoved her onto the bed, taking his place, straddling her hips.

His mouth was so hard against her own it was almost unbearable. She molded to every inch of him unwilling to give it up, even for the oxygen she now desperately needed. Zach seemed to think the same thing and roughly moved his lips to suck on the skin at the nape of her neck. She breathed in deeply, the pain of his teeth brought her crashing back down from her high, and she pulled his lips back to her own. Then for the slightest of seconds the felt his loss, even if it was only for the shortest amount of time, the fire was gone.

Then it was back, hotter than before. Zach had pulled away to remove his t-shirt and Cammie easily rubbed the skin of his back. She was still so filled with hate though, the anger was still bubbling inside her as she dug her nails into his back, barely satisfied by Zach's groans muffled by her neck. She felt the fire trail where his hand went, which were on her hips, ruffling up her shirt to feel her soft skin.

Zach gripped her hips, harder than Cammie would've liked but she groaned into his mouth as his large hot hands trailed up her back, taking her shirt up with them. She moaned his name begging for him to take it off, to take her. He did as she wanted removing her bra at the same time. He glanced down appreciatively before his mouth reattached to her skin, his lips moving everywhere they could.  
They continued the hot, angry kiss, never stopping for long enough for either of the two to think coherently.

The couple did know one thing for sure; the line between love and hate was a thin one.

* * *

Cammie woke warm, comfortable, and felt safe.

She felt the strong hot arms around her, her own arms on top of his, wanting as much touch as she could get. They were spooned together, their bare bodies pressed tightly together. The fire still extinguished between their skins. She blushed remembering their hot, angry sex they'd had the night before. Cammie didn't feel guilty though; she had loved every minute of it and hadn't regretted it in the least.

She felt Zach stir and his arms instinctively wrap tighter around her.

"Good morning," he whispered in her ear, sending flames scorching over the skin at her neck and jaw.

"Good morning," she replied, content to stay like that for the rest of her life.

"How was your night?" he asked, and she could hear the smug, satisfied tone in his voice. She yawned, snuggling into him.

"It was okay."

"Okay?" he asked. "It was a hell of a lot better than _okay_," he grunted. She smiled and turned over so she could see his face.

"You're right, it defiantly was. We should be angry more often," she suggested.

He nuzzled her neck, sweetly kissing the bite marks he had left there. "We should," he agreed. "So am I forgiven?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes, annoyed he had brought it up.

"Not yet, we still need to talk. But temporarily," she said. "Yes."

"Good. I think we should get up before someone comes in and finds us like this," he said, already pulling away from her. She reluctantly let him go and watched as he pulled on his boxers, not having the decency to look away. He grinned when he caught her watching, any other time she would have blushed furiously for getting caught but after last night she was sure he would do the same thing if she was the one getting dressed. "I know you want me," he said smugly.

"Yes," she agreed. "Most defiantly, but not as much, I think," she started, pushing the covers off herself. "As you want me."

Zach couldn't look away as Cammie got up, slowly, teasingly making her way to her pile of cloths on the floor. She let his eyes wander before she put her delicates back on.

Zach growled a sound low and sexy in his throat. She rolled her eyes, quickly pulling some sweatpants from her drawer and a shirt. He looked accusingly at her. She smiled in returned before placing herself in his arms.

An adoring look replaced his accusing one. "I love you," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

She smiled up at him and said, "ditto."

* * *

**What did you thin too hot and heavy? not enough? perfect? too fluffy? what? tell me! REVIEW!  
PS there is only going to be one or more chapters to this story, maybe a couple more. **


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 

"Damn," Matt said rubbing his arm. "That hurt," he muttered to Edward.

"It's your fault. She's not dead!" he hissed.

"We don't know that," Matthew replied, cradling his injured arm.

"There was no body, Matthew," he growled. "We would've found it."

Matthew shrugged, "Maybe she got charred."

Edward wacked him on the back of the head then said, "You are such an idiot."

Matthew grinned sheepishly, despite the serious situation. Edward frowned at his childlessness and Matthew threw his hands up in surrender. "I get it, okay?" he said his tone lowered many octaves.

"I know there's a huge chance she's alive, but what can we do it?"

"I don't know," Edward hissed. "We've got to find her."

"Hell no," Matthew said. "I'm going back to my family."

"And what are you going to tell them Matt? That you didn't kill her, that she's still alive after killing your daughter?" he asked.

"I've got a wife and two boys waiting for me, they need me if their sister isn't there," Matthew snapped.

"Fine," his partner said. "Go. But when she starts hunting down the rest of them I'm going to say I told you so."

"Real mature, Ed," Matthew said.

"It's true," he said, stomping off. "Watch you back, matt," he said, and then he was gone.

Matthew slumped back in the lawn chair overlooking the canyon. He took a long drag of the beer in his hand, slowly setting it down, watching the sunset. He sighed and threw the now empty beer can over the side into the canyon, it would never be seen again.

* * *

Cammie giggled, leaning up once more to kiss Zach. She could feel him smiling against her. They were harshly interrupted by the sound of a pounding fist on the door.

"Oh my god," Cammie whispered, pulling away. "What if it's my mom? Or Solomon? Or my brothers?" she gasped.

Zach massaged her shoulders as they headed towards the door. "Relax, it's probably Macey or Bex," he soothed.

"Cammie, open the door," a deep male voice growled. Cammie looked up at Zach.

"Er . . ." he said reaching for the doorknob.

"I don't think anyone is going to be okay with you staying in my room for that long. Oh god," Cammie put her hand to her forehead. "What if they heard us?"

Zach paled slightly but stood up straight and opened the door.

"Hey guys!" Grant said cheerily, coming in making himself at home. Both Cammie and Zach breathed a sigh of relief. "Good Cam you're up," he said ruffling her head.

"Um, yeah . . ."

"So you to made up?" Grant asked, looking at Cammie's and Zach's tightly locked fingers. Cammie pulled her hand away.

"We're at an . . . impasse."

Grant looked at her quizzically, "What the hell is an impasse?"

"Well, let's just say nothing is set in stone," she mumbled. Zach looked at her with sad eyes.

"Oh shit!" Grant said standing up. "Zach got laid!" he yelled, causing both Cammie and Zach to tackle him back onto the bed. Zach tightly locked his hand over Grant's mouth, effectively cutting off the sound. Cammie breathed a sigh of relief and shut the door.

"Grant, we don't want the whole school to know," Cammie hissed.

"Ew, don't lick my hand!" Zach screeched, pulling his hand back. Grant smiled smugly.

"It's written all over your faces. So how was it?" he asked.

Cammie slapped him on the back of the head, while Zach smirked. Behind Cammie's back he mouthed 'amazing'. Grant wiggled his eyebrows.

"If he says anything, it's never going to happen again," Cammie snapped at Zach, catching his look.

"Why do I get punished if he says anything?" Zach asked, his face falling.

"He's your friend, you deal with him," she muttered.

Zach pouted and looked over at Grant to threaten him only to find he was about to cry. Grant stared at Cammie accusingly.

"We aren't . . . friends?" Grant asked his voice unconditionally upset. A guilty look passed over Cammie's face as she rushed to backtrack.

"Of course we are Grant. You've just known Zach longer," she said, sending him a smile. Grant sniffled.

"But I like you better than Zach," he said. Zach glared at his friend.

"I know, honey," she said putting an arm around Grant. "That mean you cannot, under any circumstances, tell anyone about what Zach and I did," she convinced. Grant nodded.

"Not even Bex?" he asked.

Cammie sucked in a breath, "especially not Bex."

After Cammie had changed into her uniform the trio headed down to the Grand hall to eat. She refused to hold Zach's hand and walked on the other side of Grant to avoid him. She wasn't ready to completely forgive him yet, so she was avoiding him.

Cammie sat down next to Macey and it an eerie silence filled the table. "Um, hi?" Cammie said, not really knowing what she was supposed to say.

"Welcome back, Cam," Macey said in a cold voice.

"You're seriously going to be angry?" Cammie asked, incredulous. Macey didn't say anything and continued to eat.

"We have the right to be angry," Bex seconded.

Cammie glared. "If you knew half the shit I've been through, you would not be saying that," she growled.

"Maybe," Macey said, shrugging. "But you don't tell us anything, so how would we know?"

Cammie felt a rush of icy cold blood run through her.

"Something's are personal," she argued.

Bex snorted. "We're your _sisters_, Cam. Who else would you tell? Zach?" she questioned.

"I needed to do it on my own."

"We said we'd be there for you Cammie. You are the one who left, _twice_." Macey said. "This in no way our fault, once we get it, but you did it _again_; there's no free pass this time."

Cammie had run out of thing to say. She let her head drop and pushed back from the table. She left with Zach beginning to go after her, but Grant held his wrist.

"She just needs time, leave her alone," he said.

Zach grudgingly nodded. "Fine."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Cammie stood, her back against the door, refusing to let them in.

"Go away," she mumbled, sulking.

"Cammie, open the door!" Landon yelled. She heard Greyson second that statement. "C'mon, we need to talk."

"I don't want to talk, not to you, not to anyone else."

"We're coming in," Greyson said. Cammie pressed her frame back against the door willing it not to open.

"I'm not in the mood for another lecture," she called, struggling to hold their pushing weight. Cammie felt her feet slipping, the carpet not holding well with the friction.

Another blast came as she felt her brothers struggle to open the door. She knew that it would bust any moment. She released her pressure, letting the boys come flying in. Landon managed to stick the landing but Greyson had fell face first into the rough carpet.

"Ow," he mumbled, his voice muffled by the carpet.

Cammie ignored both of them, stalking of to her bed. She sat down, a scowl etched into her features. The bed creaked as Landon sat down on it with her.

"Cammie, please, we aren't here to lecture you," he said.

"Our family has to stick together," Greyson agreed, only now sitting on the bed with his siblings.

"What family?" she said coldly. "We've no family, it was me and mom for the longest time, I haven't seen you in years," she continued.

"We are still a family," Landon persisted, but even he wore a look of doubt on his face. Greyson looked down, silently agreeing with his sister.

"Oh really," Cammie said. "Where's dad then?"

"You should know," Landon shot out without thinking. "You were the last one to see him." Cammie narrowed her eyes coyly at the eldest brother, even though he was one hundred percent right.

"He was supposed to show days, weeks ago," Cammie said. "I guess he skipped out."

Landon fell silent.

"And you guys have ruined my relationship, my friendships, _everything_, I would hardly call you family," she scoffed. Landon opened his mouth to say something but she cut them off. "I get it when it's a brotherly prank, but you took it too far. And maybe you were trying to protect me, but let's get one thing straight," she said managing to look both of them in the eye. "I'm a big girl, and a _spy_. I can take care of myself, got it?"

Greyson nodded his head, and hung it shamefully not meeting her eyes.

Landon was a little more persistent, "we only want what's best for you. Whether you like it or not, we're going to protect you. It's for your own benefit." Greyson remained silent; he was never good with heart-to-hearts.

"Just butt out," she mumbled.

"No. Besides," Greyson said, speaking up at last. "Everything will work itself out, right Landon?" he asked, nudging his brother in the arm. Landon nodded his head.

"We'll fix it. Promise."

Cammie looked doubtfully at her two siblings. "Fine, I've no other choice."

"Good," Landon said, smiling at his sister.

"This reminds me of that time we lit Cam's favorite Barbie doll on fire," Greyson said thoughtfully.

"You _what?"_ Cammie asked incredulously.

Landon shook his head silently laughing. Greyson slightly paled. "Maybe it was your Polly Pocket, both?" he asked.

"You lit my Barbie and Polly Pocket on fire?" she asked.

"And your bear, Dexter was it?" Landon asked. Cammie smile faltered. Dexter, Zach's middle name, was, coincidently, also the name of the favorite bear when she was younger. "Cam?" Landon nudged her.

"Yeah," she said trying to smile again, not wanting them to see her upset again. "Reminds me of dad," she lied.

* * *

_The younger boy pulled on the girls pigtails making her squirm and squeal. "Greyson," she complained. "That hurt!" She dropped Dexter to turn around and glare at him.  
_

_"It wasn't me," he insisted, giving his sister big, puppy dog eyes.  
_

_The six year old rolled her eyes, "it's always you."  
_

_"Is not," he said, in mock outrage. "Sometimes it's Landon."  
_

_"No, it's you!" she said glancing over at her other brother. He smiled and waved from his spot on grass where he was talking to mom._

"_You wanna know a secret Cam?" Greyson asked in a whisper. Cammie nodded her head eagerly, and bit her lip, bending her head towards him.  
_

_Greyson leaned close to her ear, "It's . . ." then he spit in her ear. She scattered back, disgusted.  
_

_"EW!" Their mother looked over now, with solemn eyes. She patted Landon on the back and sent him over to us.  
_

_"Momma says you need to play nice," he said, being the momma's boy he was.  
_

_"We are playing nice," Greyson protested. Cammie shook her head, wiping Greyson gross germs off of her.  
_

_"She's got some big new to tell us," Landon said, not even giving his brother a second glance.  
_

_"What kind of news?" Cammie asked her big brother.  
_

_"I don't know," he said. "She looks kind of sad though, I don't think it's good news," he added.  
_

_"Well, we gotta go cheer momma up," Cammie said. The boys nodded enthusiastically and ran over to the picnic blanket and tackled their mom. _

"_Mommy!" they all squealed. A smile lit her face for a moment before it returned to being sad, the children's plan hadn't worked._

"_What's wrong?" Greyson asked.  
_

_Their mother didn't tell them, but they figured it out.  
_

_Their dad was gone.

* * *

_

Matthew Morgan had returned to his family. His bawling wife in his arms, he knew for sure that _all three _of his children were safe, upstairs.

He didn't think he could have been happier. Rachel clung onto him with such a force he didn't think she would let go in a thousand years.

"Rachel," he said softly, caressing her face in his hands. "Don't cry."

She smiled, she hadn't stopped smiling. "I'm happy. So happy," she mumbled. "You've no idea."

"Actually," he said, "I do."

"I know ," she sniffled. "It just so . . ." she trailed of not being able to find words to express her joy. Matthew returned her blinding smile, knowing exactly what she was trying to say.

"She'll get over it!" A voice yelled from outside the office, dangerously close to the door. Matthew exchanged a glance with his wife; they crept closer to the door. Something seemed to be slamming into something else; Rachel swung her office door open at once.

Bex was only the floor, Zach hovering above her, Macey and Grant trying to rip the boy off their friend. "Ahem," Rachel said, clearing her throat, making them jump apart.

"Uh, hi Ms. Morgan, Mr. Morgan," Zach said, locking his finger behind his back like a child.

"What is going on here?" The headmistress asked. Grant and Zach stood to one side, while Bex and Macey stood on the other, the line drawn between them. None of the four answered. "I asked what was going on."

"We were just sparring," Macey said smoothly, both adults could tell it was a well-rehearsed lie.

"In the hallway?" she asked.

"We needed more real life experience than just the P&E barn," Zach cut in. The two groups slowly edged towards each other. "Right Bex?" Zach asked, slinging an arm over her shoulder. Bex cringed but fake smiled.

"Right Zach," she confirmed. The adults eyed them wearily but decided to let it slide.

"Get to your dorms," the headmistress said. All of them scurried off without another word.

As soon as they turned the corner Bex pulled herself out from Zach's arm, "_never_ do that again," she hissed.

"Got no problem with that," Zach mumbled, walking to the far side of the hallway.

Grant moved to the side. "I cannot believe you are taking his side," Bex muttered.

"I'm not taking his side. I'm taking Cammie's side. She's been through hell that you wouldn't believe," Grant said, for once standing up for himself. She snorted, secretly impressed he had the guts to disagree with her.

"Whatever. Just go back to your dorms."

"Will do. Just make sure you don't murder her in your sleep," Zach hissed.

Bex nodded. "I'll try."

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!


	29. Chapter 29

**Are you excited? This is the last Chapter, you better be. I made it EXTRA long just for you. SO pleaseeee enjoy and review! **

* * *

Chapter 29

The three Morgans were strewn all over Cammie's bed. Landon's foot pressing into Greyson's cheek, making his face look demented. Cammie had one arm over Landon's shoulder her other resting on Greyson's leg. Many other limbs were hanging of the bed. Liz was the first one to walk in on them. She cocked her head to the side, not sure what to think of it. Quietly she snuck into her own bed, hoping her other two roommates would do the same thing.

The door opened again, Bex and Macey walked in, angry looks etched into their faces.

"Stupid," Bex was muttering, keeping her eyes low to the ground. Macey was shaking her head before the sight of the siblings caught her eye. She nudged Bex and Bex looked toward Cam's bed.

"Well, now, I guess we _can't _kill her," she mumbled, looking away. Macey continued to look, biting her lip in a childish way.

"Mace?" Bex asked, looking her friend over.

"Hmm," she said, snapping her head towards Bex. "What?"

"What's with the staring?" she asked.

"It's just," she smiled. "Greyson looks so cute." Bex scoffed, changing into her pajamas.

"No he doesn't, he looks like a deformed squirrel."

Macey shot her friend a glare. "He does not, besides it's cute."

"Sure."

"It is!"

Bex rolled her eyes and climbed into her bed.

"What are we going to do Bex?" Macey asked, once she had settled down in her own bed.

"Nothing, it's her fault, there's nothing we can do."

"You can't just throw away a friendship like that," Macey whispered.

"Watch me."

* * *

The summer came more quickly than anyone had anticipated. The date of the girl's graduation was rapidly approaching. Bex, Cammie, and Macey had yet to sort out their differences. For some, the days past slowly, filled with sadness and longing of their friend. Neither of the groups were willing to surrender to each other, until Cameron's mom brought up the topic of graduation at dinner with her one Sunday evening; the boys had enlisted in the CIA again and left, her father had gone with them. It was just Cammie and her mom again. Jonathan had left and was on his way to a new training course, Cammie would miss him greatly.

"So I was think for graduation-"

"Graduation," Cammie had asked, puzzled. "Graduation is weeks away."

"It's this Saturday," Rachel said doubtfully, how had her daughter forgotten about this. Cammie shook her head, trying to count the weeks and days up in her head.

"That's impossible," she said, picking at her dinner. "It can't be."

"It is," her mother replied.

"But . . ." Cammie trailed off, not knowing what she was going to try and say.

"Sweetheart, how could you have forgotten?" she asked.

"I guess the time just slipped my mind," she muttered. She hadn't had much contact with anyone; the only people she talked to were Grant, Liz, and on occasion Corey. Even a couple of nice words out of Macey.

She had avoided Zach. She still had nebulous thoughts on their whole situation. She wasn't ready to forgive him, but she didn't have the energy to be mad anymore.

"Okay . . ." he mother said uncertainly. "Well I've picked out the perfect dress," her mother stated, pushing back her chair from the desk they were eating at.

Her mother disappeared into one of the many back rooms and returned, holding a garment back. Cammie eyed it wearily, unsure of what to think. Her mother had laid it down on the couch and was unzipping it while motioning her daughter over.

Cammie peered in almost gasping at the beauty the gown held.

It was a rich silky brown Taffeta floor length gown. A silver corset like lace wrapped around the stomach area resting just under the breast, before the silky rich came back up to end at a strapless neckline. Cammie pulled it out, admiring it with sparkly eyes. "It looks like a prom dress mom," she muttered, not really caring. Cammie felt her mother place a soft hand on her shoulder.

"I know. You didn't have prom though, and this would be appropriate," her mother replied.

"I don't think so," Cammie said, not taking her eyes of the dress. "It's much too dressy."

"Don't worry sweetheart all the girls will be wearing something similar, there is a dance afterward."

"Since when?" Cammie asked, finally tearing her eyes away from dress to look at her mother.

"A while, you need to keep up," her mother suggested.

"I know, I've just had a lot going on is all," Cammie said. Rachel gave her a look but did not press the topic.

"Try it on."

Cammie smiled, "if you say so."

When she returned Cammie even she thought looked good, and she wasn't one to be vain. She smiled, twirling in it.

"It's gorgeous," her mother said, smiling genuinely at her.

Cammie's face fell suddenly remembering something. Bex and she had all planned out graduation. In seventh grade, Liz was never one for that sort of thing, but Bex and Cammie had been entranced by it.

They had planned what to do, what to say at their graduation, and it wouldn't happen anymore; they were no longer friends.

She sighed, running her hands over the silk once more. Her mother noticed her change of heart.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Cammie said, turning away so her mother couldn't see her face. "I've just got a lot to think about," she said.

"Can I go back my dorm?" she asked. Rachel eyed her daughter.

"Sure, sweetheart, goodnight."

"'Night mom."

Cammie saw gone without another word.

* * *

Bex heard a slight rapping on the door. "What?" she said grudgingly, not wanting to get up to open the door herself.

"It's me," Cammie said, poking her head through. Bex scoffed.

"You don't have to knock, it's your room too."

"I know, I think we need to talk Bex," she answered, coming in and closing the door tightly behind her. Bex narrowed her eyes at Cammie.

"About what?" she asked stiffly.

"About what happened," Cammie answered, coming closer.

"There's nothing to say."

"Maybe not for you."

"I don't _want _to hear what you have to say," Bex said.

"I'm really past the point of caring," Cammie said, sitting down on Bex's bed. "I gave you space, but you know what my mom told me today?" she asked.

Bex didn't answer.

"She told me graduation was Saturday," Cammie continued, Bex had to bite back the urge to make a comment. "Do you remember in seventh, eighth grade when we planned it?" she asked. Bex swallowed, and barely nodded her head.

"What would we say, then curtsy, the audience throwing bundles of roses at our feet, being excepted into the spy world as an adult," Cammie sighed, obviously in some memory.

"Yeah," Bex said quietly, before straightening up. "Is this really what you are going to do?" she asked. "Win me over with an old memory?"

Cammie smirked. "If that's what it takes. I know how you work Bex," she reminded her. Bex cracked a smile despite trying all her effort not to."I know you aren't even mad or upset anymore. You just don't want to forgive me," Cammie said. Bex remained silent, so Cammie continued. "You hate losing. You think if you forgive me your losing something. But if you don't forgive me, you're losing something else," Cammie hinted. Bex cleared her throat and looked away.

"You'd lose me."

Bex didn't answer.

"That means our friendship, the last couple years, a waste. Now that I've reminded you of that, do you really want to do this?" Cammie asked, a smile playing at her lips. Cammie could see Bex biting her lip, then she breathed out.

"No," she finally answered. Cammie smiled and tackled Bex, giving her a bear hug. Bex hugged her back, happy to have her friend back.

"Good, now we've got that settled come see the dress my mom bought me," Cammie sang, her eyes twinkling, Bex smiled with her friend.

"Let's."

* * *

Bex was in awe at Cammie's dress, still talking about it two days later. Cammie and Bex's reunited seemed to make everything else fall into place. Macey had gracefully forgiven her as well, and Grant had finally started talking to Bex again. The gang was whole again. Even Jonas had returned and was continuing to crush on Liz. The one thing that hadn't changed was: she still wouldn't speak toZach.

And she missed Jonathan; a lot. She had grown accustomed to their talks, him always barking at her with sarcasm. He was like another brother, who she happened to like more than her real brothers; who were a constant pain in the ass.

They were annoying even when she wasn't with them. They sent her text saying outrages things, Greyson mostly called her to speak to Macey.

She sighed settling her head down on her desk, drowning out the sound of Madam Dabney droning on and on about manors. She felt a jab in her side to look up and see Corey, grinning ear-to-ear jabbing her with a pencil.

"What?" she whispered annoyed. Corey grinned again and look across the room, Cammie followed his gaze. Grant was in his desk, his face blue. Blue. He hadn't seemed to noticed.

Liz sat in the seat behind him, a guilty look on her face, while Bex was holding back laughter.

"Mr. Newman?" Madam Dabney asked, looking at the blue faced boy.

"Uh, yes?" he asked.

"What's wrong with your face?" she asked. Grant looked puzzled.

"I thought this was a manors class?" Grant asked referring to her question, thinking it was rude.

"Excuse me, but your face it _blue_."

"No it's not," Grant said, rolling his eyes. He looked over to seem Cammie stifling a giggle. He rubbed his face, his fingers came off blue.

"I'm not sure," he said looking over accusingly to Bex, who pointed to Liz. "Liz! It was you?" he asked, incredulous. She shrank back in her seat, and shyly nodded.

"Why?"

"It didn't mean to . . ." then she spit out, "Bex made me." Bex threw the blonde a dirty look before pleading her innocence with Grant. The room burst out into laughter just before the bell rang, signaling the end of the day.

Cammie stayed back, taking her time to collect her things. When she looked up, she saw Zach sauntering across the classroom. She watched his impassive face turn towards her, as if feeling her gaze.

She gave him a small smile that he didn't return. She frowned, sensing even when she was ready to talk to him, he would be quite the same way. By the time she stood up he had gone.  
She sighed, before dragging her bag behind her to her room. It was the last day of school. Graduation was tomorrow.

* * *

Cammie woke up to many people bouncing on her bed. She opened her eyes and looked around, disoriented. She saw smiling faces above her, Bex, Macey, Liz and even Grant were jumping up and down on top of her bed; screaming at her to wake up and a number of other things.

She sat up, groaning.

"It's graduation day!" Liz yelled, "Time to GET UP!" Cammie looked up to surveillance her surrounding once again, she was Jonas in the corner, giving her an apologetic smile.

"I know Lizzie, calm down."

"Noo!" she yelled, finally jumping off her bed, as the others had just did.

"Aren't you excited?" Bex asked anxiously.

"Yes, I just like to sleep," she moaned.

"Well, we've got a big day ahead of us."

"I know, I know."

"Well, then get up," Grant screamed. "Up, Up, up!"

"Fine," Cammie said, throwing the covers back. "I'm up."

"Good," Macey said, already heading to the closet.

"Mace," Cammie reminded her. "I have a dress."

"I know, this is day-wear," she said, continuing to rummage through the clothes. Cammie rolled her eyes.

"What's first on the agenda?' she asked, stretching.

"Breakfast," Grant growled. Cammie grinned at him.

"Sounds good to me," she said following him out down to the dining hall, not bothering to get changed.

* * *

The day for them passed rather uneventfully up until noon. Macey was just constantly undressing and redressing the girls, trying to decide which were worn best.

"What's this for again, Mace?" Cammie asked.

"After the after party," she replied.

"Oh," Cammie said, as if that had made any sense.

"Cute!" Macey screamed as Bex emerged wearing a custom Macey outfit.

"We've got to go," Liz said, peaking out the window, she saw hundreds of people already gathering in the large courtyard some sitting others chatting.

"Right, dress time," Macey snapped. Cammie, Bex and Liz all grabbed their Macey approved dresses.

Cammie quickly pulled it on, loving the feeling of the silk dance around her skin.

"Time to go," Grant called; the girls pulled their graduation gown on over the dress, careful not to ruffle them up.

Cammie was the last to leaving, longing in the room before quickly hurrying to catch up with the others.

* * *

The ceremony was longer than it would have been; only because the Blackthorne seniors were having a joint ceremony with the girls.

Cammie was in the middle of the line, two boys she didn't know on either side of her, and Macey one ahead of the boy in front of her. They gave each other exciting glances, extremely nervous.

By the time they had gotten to the g's Cammie's attention had begun to drift. But when they called Zach's name she perked up; looking to where she could see the stage.

She waited for him to walk up, but he never did. His name was called twice again before they began on the next person, everyone obviously confused at where he had gone.

Then as if by miracle she saw him stalking through the Gallagher woods, heading in the other direction, his shoulders hunched. Even though he was quiet far away, Cammie was sure it was Zach. She stepped out of line, not being noticed, being the Chameleon.

She ran to catch up with him, calling his name softly as she went. He turned around and waited for her to catch up.

"Done ignoring me now?" he asked, his smirk in place, but there was something in his eyes that wasn't usually there.

"I'm sorry," was the first thing she said. "I've been a total bitch, but I had no idea what to say."

Zach's face became emotionless.

"Cammie I loved you, I wouldn't have judge you," he said, looking at her, resisting the urge to tuck a curl behind her ear.

The past tense use of the word didn't escape Cammie's noticed. "Loved?" she squeaked, feeling her heart compress, hoping she'd misunderstood.

Zach nodded, even though it looked like he didn't want to. "I'm done Cam, did you really think I'd wait around forever?" he asked.

"I wasn't asking you to wait for forever," she said her voice never above a whisper. "It was what, a month and a half? You couldn't wait that long?" she asked, feeling slightly angry.

He shook his head. "I could, if it had been for the right reasons. _You_ shut me out. I've have every right to do the same."

Cammie was speechless; she didn't know what to say. "That's it? You're just leaving?"

"There's nothing I want to stay for, is there?" he asked, his eyes asking their own questions. He knew she wanted him to tell him to stay. She did want him to stay, but the words were caught in her throat, her heart no recovering from the fact that he no longer loved her. Zach nodded, as if clarifying it for himself.

"That's what I thought. Bye Cams," he said, giving her one last lazy smirk.

"Zach," she tried to say but it was a whimper instead. She couldn't take him leaving. He didn't wait for her to try and recover, he turned away and continued walking, never looking back.

* * *

It took Cammie several minutes to compose herself, she didn't cry. She didn't want to cry, she wanted to scream, but she knew she had to do the right thing. Collecting herself she returned solemnly to her spot in line, Macey gave her a crazy look before heading up to the stage, as it was her turn.

As Cammie walked on the stage her face was stone, not showing anything. She didn't try and smile, she didn't cry, she didn't say a word. She took the diploma from the mother's hands before carrying herself of the stage.

Her family had returned for her graduation as did Jonathan. Jonathan and her brothers teased her. Cammie didn't smile at the jokes or even get offended; she only answered when directly spoken to, because it didn't matter if she answered or not. It didn't matter.  
Because Zach was gone.

* * *

**BAM! last chapter! LIke it? You better of bc that was the end. I haven't decided whether I'll make a sequel or not, it depends on the reviews *hint hint* so please do yourselves a favor (and me) PLease?**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N **

I know a lot of you were upset with my ending. But guess what? Its NOT the end! I'm going to begin writing a sequel which should be coming out relatively soon. I'm not sure what the title will be yet, but look out for it! Okay so I'm thinking some of you think the whole Mars/blow up thing was a little farchfetch (which it was) but i just didn't want to make it like every other Mrs. Goode evil plan story like the rest of fanfiction, I tried to make it unique. And for all of those who didn't catch it, Mrs. Goode IS still alive, so we will be hearing more from her. The sequel will begin after the summer when the gang is at the CIA. Just to make this clear I LOVE ZAMMIE, got it? I'm sooo sorry for ending it the way it did but i decided it needed a less cliched ending so deal with it. What kind of person would I be if I didn't give the a happy ever after? (A bad one, I know)  
:P

~Becca


End file.
